Redemption
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: They had not finished their purpose. Some needed another chance. When a deity decides to give them that, she calls a long forgotten warrior of the stars to help them in their redemption. SM/YGO/TsubasaRC/CodeGeass/Blood/HPxover. Atem/Lelouch/Sere triangle
1. Prologue

_**30/07/2009 **– This is really actually a teaser…it's a multicrossover. Lelouch of the Rebellion, Blood+, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Yugioh, Sailor Moon, and eventually the characters would be in the Harry Potter world.

* * *

_

_Characters:_

Cosmos (Sailor Moon)

Atemu (Yugioh)

Bakura (Yugioh)

Ashura-ou (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

Diva (Blood+)

Lelouch (Lelouch of the Rebellion)

All characters are taken post-series. Meaning, Cosmos the one that came from the future (manga), Atemu and Bakura after they have passed to the other realm, Ashura-ou after he has died after Kurogane killed him, Diva after her death and with Lelouch likewise, after the end of the series, where he was killed.

There will be some spoilers.

* * *

"_It is __**easy**__ to dodge our responsibilities, but we cannot dodge the consequences of dodging our responsibilities."_

_~Josiah Charles Stamp

* * *

_

**Prologue

* * *

**

The leaves rustled with unfulfilled promises from all over the worlds filling the quiet sounds. More and more of the autumn gold fluttered down to the ground. Then came the rain. In middle of this orange scenery was standing a woman. Her long red hair swished the ground and a simple hair band held her hair together. Brown eyes stared at the spot before her as if waiting for something to happen.

And then in the air in front of her began to sparkle. Soft, like feathers, fluffs of light gathered until a form appeared. It was a young woman with ageless eyes of silver and hair of the same color. An intricate staff was held in her hand in front of her.

"You answered my invitation, Queen of Stars," said the red-haired woman simply. The silver haired woman scoffed and replied bitterly:

"I have no right for that name, for no more stars exist in my world anymore," she looked down and bent down to pick up a fallen leaf the color of rising sun, and her sorrowful eyes stared at it long enough.

"If you say so," replied the other woman with a sigh, "but it won't stop me from calling you that, Cosmos," she continued.

"Did you call me here to mock me for my failures?" asked the silver-haired woman, Cosmos, angrily her eyes darkening. But the only thing that she got in reply was a scornful look from her companion.

"Do, I did not intend that…"

"Right, and you might as well tell me, that you do not think it was my fault I failed two of your daughters, who were in my court!"

With these words said Cosmos glared at the woman. But she was met with calmness. There was no scorn for those words.

"And in the end you still didn't fail them, you made it up, didn't you, that Usagi is now alive, with all the Senshi by her side..." the woman wanted to say something more but she was interrupted.

"Shut up, Rhea! Shut up! That is not fair to throw that in my face. I saved them back there, but did I save my Senshi!" the crescent on Cosmos's forehead glowed ominously as the Queen of Stars got angrier with each passing comment.

"So, you say, you want to mope in your guilt for the remaining time, shutting your eyes to the suffering in other worlds? What would your mother say!" cried out the woman now identified as Rhea.

"My mother is dead," murmured Cosmos, "both of them," she added with bitterness evident in her tone.

"So, you still think it is fair to turn your back on everything else. I called you here to help me. I want you to help several people from other worlds, and essentially helping one world that is on the verge of a disaster similar to that of Chaos." Rhea cast a glance at Cosmos, who was now listening to her intently, and a small smile crossed the goddess's face. Now that was the moon princess she knew, the one who couldn't leave the ones in need of help alone.

She just needed a little nudging in the right direction, to see that there were other worlds beside hers that was demolished at the eve of the Great Sailor Wars.

"There are several people, whom I want to tackle from the grip of death, their journey wasn't finished," seeing Cosmos who was about to argue with her, she quickly continued, "their destiny was not fulfilled, they deserve a second chance, just like you gave your Senshi a chance, when you went back and helped yourself, now your Senshi are still alive, even if not with you, but in another time. Have you not done that, their destiny would have been set in stone. Now I want you help… because all of them need your light to guide them, some more, some less, but they need you."

There was silence and Cosmos stared blankly at the ground. The goddess Rhea waited patiently was the chosen one by the stars to make her decision. She hoped that at least a bit of Usagi would be alive and that she would find in her heart to help them. Not battle the evil like she did in the last few eras, but help. Morally. Lend her shining light…

Finally the silver warrior slowly began talking, "I… I really don't know… Rhea, how can I save their hearts, how… If my own is broken?"

"But you could try…" replied the goddess.

"I guess…" came the meek reply from the once golden-haired bundle of joy. Rhea smiled softly. Then maybe, just maybe the moon princess, queen of stars would be saved too. Even gods needed company, and she had been alone in her self-imposed solitude far too long.

"Then help me grab them from the void," spoke the goddess as she turned around and opened a portal to a dark dimension, where all souls awaited their judgment in a temporary stasis.

And Cosmos followed her into the vortex.

* * *

He didn't know where exactly he was. The last thing he remembered was being killed by Fai's friend. And telling Fai the truth… he wanted Fai to kill him, so that the curse would have been broken. But many things changed while he was asleep: Fai was not strong enough to kill him, and there were now more important things in his life, than the other Fai and himself. And now, he, Ashura-ou, was dead. How did it feel? He felt nothing. He didn't feel the passing of the time, he didn't feel the pain of the stab wound inflicted by that black man. He didn't feel sorrow, regret, and happiness. He felt absolutely nothing. Only his barely awake consciousness remained.

And Ashura was sure this was not supposed to be that way. But maybe that had to do something with the entire kingdom's souls' magic power that was inside him. And he wished for rest already. Here in this nothingness he was left alone with his own inner self. And then there was light.

In front of him appeared two women. How could he see them in this void? Where did the light come from? The more his no longer blank gaze stared at them, the more he felt as if he understood their nature. He was sure that they came to pass their judgment, and send his soul to the dark beasts of hell.

_I guess this is the end… I hope Fai will be happy…_

And then they took his hand and he was gone from that void.

* * *

Several layers above Ashura was a nameless pharaoh floating around. Well not really nameless anymore. But it was a title that had been stuck to him for five thousand years now. Unlike the other king he was not that much unaware of the time and feelings. The world he was stuck in was much like the puzzle in which he had been stuck for several millenniums. What he couldn't comprehend, is why he was stuck here. The last thing that happened before he came to be here was the battle with Yugi, after which he went through the Gates of Netjeru.

He saw his priests on the other side and all of his family. For a while he was overjoyed and then, he was here. All alone. And with no way our. But at least he wasn't stuck like other people and beings he saw there. Yet he didn't know exactly if it was good or bad that he had so much control here. Maybe he would have been better off in that stasis the other souls were placed too…

Maybe this was the other side and how it was supposed to be… but with him, it was as always…

And then again that treacherous thought crossed his mind…

Maybe it was because he let Yugi win? Because he wanted the curse of Millennium Items gone. And now he was in this desolate place. With no company. It was a repetition of the past, when he was stuck in that Ra-forsaken puzzle.

He wished for at least some company… even the thief king would suffice…

He wondered if that one did pass into the other realm or was also here. Was there even some other side besides this one?

Another sigh. Atemu ran a hand through his spiky hair and wondered how long he was here. He lost the count after five (or so) days… was a few weeks or was it a few years?

"Do you really want at least the thief king's company?" asked suddenly a voice. The ancient pharaoh could have jumped, if there was some steady ground, but he just jolted and looked around frantically. A human voice… or was it a hallucination?

"Well?" asked the voice suddenly. And Atemu now knew it was a female.

While he was still doubting the existence of the voice, but he relented and answered:

"Yes…"

And in his vision appeared silver and red. And familiar white spiky hair, which hung off from the head of a slumped body, held by silver.

* * *

She thrashed all around, she wanted to move, she wanted to see the outside, but all she could see was darkness and tears fell from her eyes. It was all Saya's fault. Saya was the one who took away everything from her. Where were her chevaliers? Where were her children?! All she ever wanted was to have a family. Where was Amshel? He had sworn to protect her until the end of times. But he wasn't here. Where was Solomon? Oh right, that traitor ran off after Saya, Amshel told her, he was accidentally got but Saya's sword and died. Where were they, they promised to be with her.

_What about this one, her star is so tainted, I don't know…_

_Look deeper…_

What was this? Diva froze and tried to move once more, but her efforts were in vain. Was there someone else here? Why weren't they saving her? Wasn't she special? Wasn't the world created to showcase her beauty. Nathan always said that. Nathan always adored her.

_She had a hard childhood, even if she's not human, she deserves a chance…_

_But, what can I do…_

_She needs a mother…_

_I don't know…_

_You would have been a good mother…_

Mother… Diva should have been a mother to the twins she bore… but now as she thought about it, what did mother's do? Did Diva have a mother? Where was her mother…

_See… that is all she needs…_

_Alright, let's take her two, but if she doesn't change, I will personally send her back…_

_Haaa… alright, hime-sama…_

And then a warm hand touched Diva's hand, and her blue eyes widened as she stared into a soft face, two iridescent eyes of silver framed with eyelashes of the same color stared deep into her… and Diva felt peace…

* * *

"Is this everyone?" asked Comos.

Rhea nodded.

And they opened a portal, preparing to leave with the four lights gathered around them. Cosmos stepped in first, but Rhea waited for a moment…

She turned around and saw a fifth one speeding towards her. Reaching out she caught it.

"Well this is interesting… you wish to come too?... Very well… Lelouch of the Rebellion…."

With that she stepped into the portal.

* * *

Diva was the first to wake up. She sat up and looked around. She was in some sort of a garden, it was autumn. She wondered how long she was in that dark place, where it was so cold and lonely. Around her were the bodies of four more. Four men. Where they her new chevaliers? She definitely needed them, and she hoped these would be more obedient and loyal than the last ones.

Whom to choose first, choices, choices. Finally, she moved towards the one with pretty long hair and elf like ears. Grinning childishly, she made a cut across her palm and brought her hand to the man's mouth. But the next moment she felt pain. Her hand was swatted by something hard. Her hurt gaze landed on a pair of feet in white shoes that were standing right in front of her. Raising her eyes, she saw the same eyes that brought her out of that desolate place. But now, they were not that calm, they were rather cold, and they looked like chips of metal.

"Why did you hurt me!" shouted Diva in anger. Who was this, how dare she! She was Diva, she had the right for new chevaliers!

"Don't you even dare continue that train of thought. You have no right to force upon them, something they aren't even aware of, I brought you out of that place and I can put you back," spoke the woman coldly. Diva moved away from her in hurt. She thought she cared. She thought she understood. But she didn't! She was probably also another human, who never understood their pain. The pain of being a chiropteran queen.

"Now, now, Cosmos, aren't you too harsh on her. She is in essence just a child, who was never disciplined, who never felt the loving hand of a mother and never had a caring father in her life… she only had her chevaliers," Diva turned around to see another woman. Woman of red and brown. The autumn woman, she decided, that would be her name. The two women stared at each other with defiance and finally the silver one relented.

"I'll wake up the others, We don't have that much time, do we?"

The autumn woman nodded at the snow lady and ignoring Diva's presence the silver one chanted something and the other four awake.

"Pharaoh!"

"Thief!"

"Well, this is certainly interesting…"

* * *

**End Prologue

* * *

**

_Review if you want me to continue. Otherwise, this will stay a teaser._


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

_31/07/2009 – Woah, it's Harry Potter's birthday. And I updated so fast. Another chapter, though it is still, like an introduction. So I really don't know, if it's worth to continue. Thanks Usagi Uchiha and Sesshy's Mistress for your kind reviews.

* * *

_

Harry Potter/ Sailor Moon/ Code Geass/ Yu-gi-Ou/ Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle / Blood+ crossover

**Characters:**

Sailor Cosmos (Sailor Moon) -_ post her travel back in time (manga) to help Usagi Tsukino that we knew_

Diva (Blood+) _- after her death_

Ashura-ou (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle) _- after his death_

Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass) _- after his death_

Bakura (Yu-gi-Ou)_ - after his death at the end of the series_

Atemu a.k.a Yami (Yu-gi-Ou) _- after his jouney through the Gate of Wadjet into the death_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions

* * *

**

_'Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for.'_

_~Dag Hammarskjold

* * *

_

It has not been even five minutes since the awakening of the previously dead beings/people, that it became too loud. Pharaoh and the Thief were in the middle of a heated argument and practically at each other's throats. Ashura-ou was asking way too many questions and Diva was eerily watching the man, whom she tried to turn into a chevalier a few minutes ago.

"I think, it would have been better if we had picked them one by one and made our proposal then," noted Cosmos watching the loud ones with an annoyed expression on her face. Her phrase was met with giggle from Rhea.

"Oh come on, they're just children compared to us," mentioned Rhea offhandedly. Her companion sighed loudly and started massaging her forehead. Few more shouts and shadow realm threats later Cosmos's patience ran out. Placing her staff in front of her and murmuring something incoherent, she cast a spell which promptly had the loudmouths unable to make as much as a squeak and rendering them rigid.

"Well, you are definitely a ray of sunshine," muttered Rhea, casting a glance at the annoyed Senshi of Cosmos, who crossed her arms and waited for the explanation. Well, she was entitled to that much. After all, a few millenniums of loneliness did wonders even to the most happy ones. But Rhea was sure, that Serenity would heal with time and company, and a reason to exist. The goddess looked over her guests, who were now paying their whole attention to them.

"Welcome, dear guests, to the gardens of Olympus, the realm of gods," well this went well, now she definitely would keep their attention, and make them seriously consider her offer, "I am Rhea, the mother of gods, daughter of Uranus and Gaia, wife to Kronos, mother to Demeter, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon and Zeus. I have brought you here, to give you a second chance. The place, where we picked you up, is called the Void of Souls, all souls who die in the different worlds go there, and wait in a stasis until they are picked up by the appropriate Death Gods of their realms, but you were not asleep like the other ones."

There were slight nods from Atemu and Lelouch, while Ashura-ou and Bakura stared back at her with calculative gazes, and Diva stared at her with adoration in her blue eyes. Rhea's gaze softened, Diva really needed a mother-figure or a father-figure in her life. Saya had a father-figure in her life and she turned out okay. Joel really messed up this time aorund.

"Your magic and/or willpower didn't let you fall asleep like the other one's did, and you could have stayed there for another millennium waiting for the death gods to pick you up, since time doesn't really flow in that realm, but even if that happened, you all would have one end, you hearts would not pass the judgment and be admitted for a rebirth or a life in the other realm, your star would have been destroyed to be created anew. Now you can ask questions. Cosmos release your hold on them, I am sure they will behave this time around," spoke Rhea. The silver-haired woman nodded at her companion and flicked her wrist. Immediately Bakura, Atemu and Ashura-ou were released as they relaxed and stretched their limbs.

"Ne, ne, onee-chan, what would it mean, that my star would be destroyed?" chirped Diva cheerfully as she looked up Cosmos, "I don't have a star, so why should I care?" she mused, as she put her finger to her chin and looked upwards thoughtfully. Cosmos raised one eyebrow at the title 'onee-chan', as she pondered about Diva's mental state once again, but nonetheless replied to the chiropteran queen:

"We all have have a star in our heart," at this moment Cosmos remembered that the exact same words were spoken many eras ago to her by her first mother, Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium, she paused for a moment trying to remember the continuation of the words spoken so long ago, and finally found them in the recesses of her mind: "Darkness and light are always right next to each other. Show a little fear or a drop of tear... ... and the darkness will grow and start to attack... Consuming the light..."

But Atemu interrupted her, "Where there is light, there is darkness. Darkness brings light and light brings darkness." And Cosmos gasped and she took a step back in recoil. These words! The exact same words spoke to her Chaos at that last battle in the Galaxy Cauldron. When she made her decision to destroy the cauldron… How could he speak the same words that Chaos did, and with such a righteous tone at the same time… how dare he… Cosmos shook her head to clear it from the small amount of anger, that was starting to swell there…

No, he was right, he was right, she had to remember the words of Usagi Tsukino from the past, the Usagi Tsukino that was stronger that she ever was, the one that the true Sailor Cosmos.

_There should be light and darkness, battles, hope, life and death. Happiness and sadness._

Before Usagi reminded her of that, she forgot it. She forgot how Queen Serenity concluded those words, which had been her motto, until she forgot it, in the heat of the battle…

_Darkness and light are always right next to each other. Show a little fear or a drop of tear... ... and the darkness will grow and start to attack... Consuming the light...__ Serenity, you must always keep the star in your heart shining strong to defeat the dark and evil souls. That is your most important mission, Serenity..._

She didn't keep to her most important mission. She eventually forgot all about it, when she battled Chaos for so long. And she made the wrong decision.

Before the ruler of Egypt could say something else, that could have thrown her off her frail mental balance, Rhea took the lead.

"Each of you has a star inside, and each star is tainted. There are stars that are pure darkness and stars that are pure light, and some stars are stuck in-between. Generally when stars of darkness are sent to the death realm, they are destroyed to be reformed again, then do not loose their darkness, but the stars are reformed, and they are never the same again, same happens with mixed stars, those that are tainted by the light of the darkness; rarely if ever, comes up a star of darkness that is strong enough to not only maintain its original consciousness, but also hold itself together and save its integrity after rebirth. Stars of light, that are pure and stars of darkness that are pure do not loose their integrity and wholeness. Sometimes any of the types are admitted to the other realm, if they deserved that during their life."

Rhea paused and looked around, there were no questions. So far everyone must have understood, what would have awaited them.

"I would have been destroyed and sent to a cycle of a new life," said Ashura-ou calmly, "Well, it would have been fine: after all I killed my entire kingdom."

"I was a rebel leader, who paid no attention to the casualties of the war with my imperialistic family, and sacrificed many for my cause," spoke Lelouch.

"I repented for what I had done, but I am still tainted with the shadows, I always lent my light from Yugi," told the pharaoh, with his glance downcast.

"I repented for nothing, nothing was special to me, I died promptly after having been released from Zorc's grip that had been on me for more than five thousand years, in the end it was my fault alone, that I would have deserved this fate," told Bakura, "I am still not really content with the fact, that this is some sort of psychoanalysis group, but if I can this time do something for myself, without Zorc, then I want to do it, even if I go the same path again."

After the last words of Bakura, Atemu stared at him in shock. He was probably surprised by the thief's honest reply and his placement in this whole situation. But then again, the pharaoh never knew, until the last days that it was Zorc's doing all along. Rhea smiled lightly, she hoped these two would understand each other, they would need each other, should they agree to this mission.

"And what about you Diva, what have you done?" asked Rhea gently as she leaned down and placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders. Diva looked up from the flower-crown she was making and stared at her incredulously.

"I did nothing wrong. I always did right," she replied defiantly, throwing the flower-crown down and jumping up.

"Didn't you hurt other people?" asked Cosmos, as she interrupted Rhea.

"I did, but it doesn't matter, they all were not important! Nobody is important! Because they never loved me!" shouted Diva, clenching her eyes shut, the next second her eyes snapped open and glowed blue, and she jumped at Cosmos, slashing her hand at the older woman, like a claw. Yet Cosmos dodged the strike and flipped back.

"Rhea, subdue her," were the three words that came out of Cosmos mouth. And the goddess knew, that it was a definite threat.

"Diva, come here," the childish one came up to her, glaring at her. Yet nonetheless she came up. And Rhea smirked, this would do Diva good. She placed her hand on Diva's forehead and locked her powers away.

"Your powers are now locked, until Cosmos thinks you are fit to receive them back," and of course Diva threw a temper tantrum.

Cosmos rolled her eyes. From what she saw in the history of these five people, Diva was the most hopeless one. Sometimes she wondered whether a name really influenced the nature of the bearer. Because diva was certainly behaving like a Diva. But Rhea continued speaking, not really minding a childish queen.

"But you must all know, that even if you did wrong, you had the right intentions, you had the right thoughts, originally, eventually, it doesn't matter. Why were you saved instead of the others that may have been more deserving, because I have watched your lives, from their beginning, until their end, and I wanted to help. But I want your help as well, there is only that much that a god can do. And influencing the mortal realm is not allowed. And there is world, a child of mine, which is quickly dying, it's in a war and I need heroes to go there and save them. It's a world of magic and power. You will all retain your original powers. That world has a fascistic Dark Lord, who is about to turn the tide in his favor. There are opposing factions, but they are separated and thus weak, I want your help. The time is running short and you must make your choice."

As Rhea finished, there was silence and only the rain splashed onto the wet ground, swishing as it sped down past them.

The first one was Lelouch, the ever calculative strategist, "I followed your light from my own will and I wish to join. You knew my answer back then in the void."

"I will go too, I have spent my life battling and I will not back down from this challenge," this was the pharaoh. As if the King of Games would ever back down from one.

"If the pharaoh goes, I will go too, somebody has to keep him on his toes," spoke Bakura.

Then after a while spoke Ashura-ou, "I will agree, you have brought me from there, and I have no wish to return to that. Should I fail, then that is my destiny."

And finally only Diva was left. She was still silent, probably sulking at the loss of her powers, but finally she spoke, "I don't want to go back there, I don't want to be alone again."

"Then it is settled, Rhea, please prepare a portal for us," spoke Cosmos, "and one more question, there are limits to which a god can interfere, yet if it is you child, why can't you monitor and influence it like you are entitled to?"

Rhea smiled sadly and opened a portal to the world of wizards.

"Because I have lived there as a mortal once, and you know the rules, after that I cannot influence it anymore. I was married to a nice man there. I bore a child with the eyes of emeralds, but now I want to help and I can't."

Cosmos gave her a curious gaze, but nonetheless stepped towards the portal, motioning the others to follow.

"I wish you the best," whispered Rhea, once known as Lily Evans Potter. And her heroes disappeared, sent towards their new destiny.

* * *

The village that was sleeping calmly was just one of the few muggle villages in which magical communities were established following the signing of the International Statute of Secrecy in 1689, which obliged wizards and witches to go into hiding from the Muggle world. Here for hundreds of years magical families lived in harmony with sympathetic and sometimes confunded Muggles. This sleeping West Country village, with its traditional church, rows of cottages and winding lanes, was certainly one of the most significant wizarding dwelling places of modern times. It was the birthplace of a Hogwarts founder, Godric Griffyndor, after whom it was named. Its graveyard was full of names from ancient magical families including Ignotus Peverell, the creator the Invisibility Cloak - one of the three legendary Deathly Hallows. It was also where Bowman Wright, the wizarding smith, first forged the Golden Snitch; the childhood home of noted Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore; and home to world-renowned historian Professor Bathildia Bagshot, author of A History of Magic.

But its most noted claim to fame was due to the events of 31 October 1981. On that night, the Dark Lord Voldemort, seeking to kill the infant Harry Potter, murdered both of Harry's parents but had been almost destroyed himself after his Avada Kedavra curse backfired, leaving him a mere shadow without even so much as a body to call his own. Before that fateful night, James and Lily Potter had been living in Godric's Hollow for just a few months, going into hiding with their son after a warning from Professor Dumbledore that Lord Voldemort would seek to kill their child.

In the center of the village there was a war memorial. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms.

And at that memorial, in a small bubble of swirling darkness and light appeared the sextet.

"Welcome, to Godric's Hollow," spoke Cosmos, her eyes glowing maroon and the symbol of Pluto glowing atop of her crescent moon and eight-pointed star. At that moment she was looking through the events of the wizarding world and this was a major turning point for the history of the magical community.

"This is a place, where fifteen years ago, the killing curse of the Dark Lord reflected from a one-year old boy back at him, marking them equals and changing their destiny. Please do not move out from the bubble, as we are invisible to the outside world, while we stay inside. I shall now trace a possible refuge for us," she continued, not really bothering to wait for their replies.

In a few moment she found a suitable place:

"One… two… three… teleporting now… please brace yourselves," and in a second they were gone to reappear at a new place.

"We have arrived in a village called Mould-on-the-Wold."

They were at a place, where once lived the Dumbledore family, before the imprisonment of Percival Dumbledore. The same house. I was a bit in shambles, and it would still look the same from the outside, but a little magic would fix the insides, to suit their needs, without attracting too much attention.

There was a snort from the white-haired Thief King as he chuckled and bit out, "Mould-on-the-Wold? By Anubis, they have really stupid names here."

His joke lightened up the heavy mood a bit. And even the lonely warrior of the stars bit back a small grin.

With a flick of Cosmos's hand the bubble that was encasing them spread out and flowed though the house fixing the wholes, the doors, floor tiles and making it all in all more habitable.

The people with her were now examining their surrounding until settling their glances on her.

"Alright, maybe some introductions are in order," spoke Cosmos, realizing that she was the only one, about whom they didn't know a thing. Counting out the simple explanation in Rhea's garden, then knew at least something about each other and their wrong doings, but they knew nothing about her.

"I am Sailor Cosmos, the last Sailor Senshi of my universe," she told her companions.

"May I ask, what are the Sailor Senshi?" asked Ashura-ou.

"They were the assigned by a planet's power Senshi chosen to protect the people from Chaos," replied Cosmos calmly.

"But you can't beat chaos," replied Bakura grimly, "so I guess they failed." This was a mockery, in the silver-haired woman's opinion, of the fond memory she had of her Senshi. She growled at Bakura and her eyes glowed, as the white-haired teeth only grinned maliciously at her, amusement playing in his eyes.

"They didn't fail!" she bit back.

"Bakura, stop this!" shouted the pharaoh.

"You are no authority for me!" replied the tomb robber bitterly.

"They didn't fail," spoke Cosmos once more, looking down to the dusty floor, "I was the one who failed."

She turned around and when no more biting, hurtful remarks came, finally continued:

"I am known by the name of the Queen of Stars, the Moon Princess, and Serenity. But please refer to me only as Serenity or Cosmos. Do not use the other names, I have not lived up to them," she spoke quietly. Turning around, she waited for the hesitant nods from some and then carried on:

"In my universe there were great Sailor Wars, at the eve of which, the entire universe was destroyed. A few millenniums ago I ventured back into the past, to help my past self. She made another choice. Instead of destroying the source of all darkness and also the light, she kept it, and that was the right one. I was the coward, who left no chance for any life. I don't have much to offer, except for my powers, and still I barely comprehend, why my help was reasoned necessary by Rhea. My story is something I do not wish to retell in great details. This will be enough."

The six gathered around, as they sat down on the floor, now ready to listen to each other.

And somewhere in another realm, Rhea smiled.

"Fair enough, dear lady, my name is Ashura-ou of Celes Land, I was a King back there, and I had a curse, once my magic power would start to develop, I would inadvertently go onto killing sprees, murdering my own people, and in turn my magic would grow, monstrously so, it pained me to know, that my beautiful kingdom would be destroyed and by me nonetheless, but I couldn't leave it to be ravaged by the neighboring countries as well. And once a man by the name of Fei Wong Reed approached me to inform me of a young boy, whose magic power grew as he used it, and with a curse, that forced him to kill anyone who would have a stronger magic than him. And I had been at first selfish, I wanted to raise that boy to make him the one to kill me, once I become the monster. I placed a seal on him that would restrain his powers, so that he would be compelled to kill me. I made him promise to protect our kingdom, no matter who will try to hurt our people. But in the end, we were too attached to each other, I wasn't able to ignore him, and he grew to like me, like a father/brother figure he never had. He couldn't kill me and put me in a long sleep. After I awoke, he came. But he had changed. I had a leverage against him. And I wanted him to kill me. But something happened during his travels, and he lost half of his powers, no longer was he strong enough to kill me. And his friend killed me. I hope that I was right, and with these friends he will be able to overcome the curse."

Ashura-ou smiled gently, melancholy spreading her poisonous fingers over his face, and diving into his eyes. And even then he still remained the same beautiful king he always was. The sextet spent some more time in silence, with only the sound of raindrops falling down onto the roof above them, some finding their way through the old wood at the top and dripping onto the wooden planks. Finally Bakura sighed.

"Oh well, I guess I'll join into this little therapy session as well. I am Thief King Bakura. I was born in the land of Kemet, which was named Egypt by the greeks, in the era of the pharaohs, at the time, which was forgotten by the scriptures due to the turmoil. It was a time of war, when I was young and when I lost everyone in my family. I am the sole survivor of the village Kul Elna, that was slaughtered and burned in melted gold, to attain the gateway to the Shadow Realm. The pharaoh's High Priest Ahkenaden found a book from the other realm, a dark book, the Millenium Book which described a ritual. I sought revenge against the pharaoh's son, after I grew up and I met Zorc Necrophades, who came to this world from the darkness in our hearts and was summoned by the creation of the Millennium Items," at this Bakura thoughtfully fiddled with the golden ring hanging from his neck, "and I was consumed. No longer did I care about the one, who deserved my revenge. The one who ordered the slaughter of my village, on behalf of the pharaoh's name, without the knowledge of Atemu's father, I was the one who set in motion Zorc's plans of destruction, loosing myself in the process. We were sealed along with Shadi and Atemu into the Shadow Realm, until a boy picked me up. His name was ironically Ryou Bakura. He looked almost the same as me. But he was different. My light. Too late I realized my mistakes, and I was swallowed up by Zorc and killed before the end of the last battle."

The thief cast a glance at Atemu, who was looking at him with sympathetic eyes, as if trying to reach out to him, and then Bakura scoffed, "Please Pharaoh, if I am not really after you life anymore, it doesn't mean I like you! You are still a spoiled brat, who never knew the hardships of a thief's life. So don't give me that look!" he exclaimed angrily.

Atemu didn't shout back, much to his own surprise, instead the ancient pharaoh grinned and replied, "I don't hold it against you anymore. I am above that."

This sent the thief sulking, and Diva giggled. Cosmos looked with surprise at the girl. So she did after all have human emotions and replied normally to amusing things. She smiled softly, as everyone else's eyes were locked on the thief and the pharaoh. Quickly hiding it though.

"Now, I think it would be best for me to introduce myself. I am Atemu, the nameless pharaoh, I am also known by Yami. I am the pharaoh's son in Bakura's story, the one who ascended the throne, when he was searching for his revenge. I was caught up in the Shadow Games, and our kingdom was practically destroyed by Zorc. By sacrificing my life, I was sealed into the Puzzle, along with Bakura being sealed into the Ring and Shadi was not allowed to pass into the realm of the dead. Five thousand years later a boy by the name of Yugi Mutou got the puzzle and collected it. At first I was violent and invoked the shadow games with penalties upon all criminals and villains. But Yugi lightened me. I became more calm, more good, more cheerful. But I had no memories. Had no purpose. Finally, as the Ishtar family arrived, I knew that I needed to beat the dark side of Marik not only because he was a danger to the whole world, but because in the God Cards were sealed my memories. After victory, we went to the ancient tablet and I was brought to the memory world to relive my memories, but it was a trap, set up by Bakura possessed by Zorc. Eventually, after my friends found my name and got to me, I could defeat Zorc by calling out my true name and saying the prayer to the three Gods I summoned The Creator God of Light, Horakhty and defeated him once and for all. Then I was supposed to pass to another world, but only after the Ceremonial Battle. I cheated, I wanted to go back to my family, and I gave in to Yugi. I guess, that is why I didn't pass to the other realm, as Shadi did. Now I am here."

Lelouch smirked and said: "Well, we certainly have lots of royalties here, King of Celes, Pharaoh, Thief King, Queen of Stars," this earned him an angry glare from Cosmos, "I suppose I should introduce myself then. I am Lelouch vi Britannia, also know as Lelouch Lamperouge or Zero, I am the son of Charles zi Britannia and the late Imperial Consort Marianne. I was ten year old when my mother was assassinated, my younger sister Nunnaly was unable to walk, as a stray bullet damaged her spine, and as I knew then, she became blind because of the shock. I confronted my father, accused him of leaving mother defenseless and threw away my title, afterwards I was banished to Japan, where we were used as a political hostage. I made a goal, to make a better world for Nunnaly. I was against my father's beliefs of social Darwinism. And I believed that the ends justify the means. I was seventeen when I met C.C. A seemingly immortal witch, who gave me the power of Geass," with that Lelouch's left eyes glowed and sigil of Geass appeared there, quickly turning it off, before issuing accidentally some command and unsettling their frail peace, Lelouch continued: "The Geass manifested in a power of complete obedience, I began a rebellion. I made the Order of the Black Knights. I threw away many lives, sacrificed many things. All in order to make a better world for Nunnaly. My best friend turned against me, sometime during the struggle I gained him back. It was the cause for everything that made my reasoning even stronger. Apparently my father and my mother planned to destroy the "God", the collective unconsciousness of all humanity, and remake the world in such a way that no one will be able to lie to one another, thereby creating peace. I also learned the truth behind his mother's assassination, and that her soul lived on through the Geass power C.C. gave to her prior. Furthermore, every action I took since obtaining Geass was planned out to find C.C. and complete the Ragnarök Connection. I realized that their intentions were selfish: they cared nothing for what happened to people before their plan was completed, since the dead would be reunited with the living anyway. I denounced that new world. Fully awakening my Geass, my request caused C's World to sever the Ragnarök Connection and absorb my parents, dissolving them into oblivion for their selfishness. One month later, I installed myself as the 99th Emperor of Britannia and appointed Suzaku, my best friend, as my "Knight of Zero" to set the stage for the Zero Requiem: my final plan to create a better world. I executed several members of the Black Knights. I took over the world, with the Damocles. And finally it was all ready. They all hated me. Suzaku had his last order, to become Zero, the identity I used to start the rebellion, the symbol of hope, Suzaku on my order killed me. And my death, the hatred for me, united the world, creating a new, a better world, for Nunnaly to live in."

After processing the information Lelouch shared with them, all eyes turned finally to Diva, who sat still, fiddling her toes, staring intently at them. Finally she spoke:

"I don't want to speak," with a huff she turned away from them, earning an annoyed gaze from Cosmos.

"Didn't you say you don't want to be alone, how can you not be alone, if you isolate yourself from us?" asked Ashura-ou gently touching Diva's shoulder, at which she jerked away and gazed at him warily.

"He is right you know," spoke Cosmos, as she overcame her dislike for Diva, at least for a while, she just wanted to give the girl a chance. There was always time to send her back, but… she would fail her mother and Usagi if she didn't try.

_I will try my hardest too, to make you both proud of me…_

"You want friends and family, but how can you know your chevaliers liked you, because you were you, and not the chiropteran queen, that sired them?"

Diva's eyes flew wide open as she stared in shock, mild frustration and anger at the silver one, and finally she relented. This time she had no chevaliers and no powers. She … she was alone…

"I am Diva, one of the two chiropteran queens of my line, the younger one. In 1833 Joel Goldsmith discovered a mummy of an unknown creature, which came later to be known as the chiropteran, inside there were two cocoons, that reacted to human blood accidentally spilled on them. From these two cocoons were born Saya and I. Joel raised Saya as his own daughter," and Diva's voice changed to a bitter tone, "while he locked me away into a tower, not giving me a proper name, with only the basic necessities and conducting his experiments on me. Thirty years later Saya found me and gave me a name. Diva. She said that she liked my singing. At that point, I liked my sister. Even though I scorned her. For all the happiness she had. Twenty years later, Saya released me from my tower so that I could sing at Joel's birthday party, however I couldn't sing at the party of the man, who never loved me and put me through a horrible life. I murdered Joel along with the rest of the people attending the party before fleeing the area. Many things happened and Saya chased after me for a long while. I had two daughters. And then there was a final battle with Saya. We embedded each other on our swords, and I died. She took them away from me again. She took away my children. She killed my chavelier's. One even ran away with her. I hate her, I hate her!" her story ended with tears streaming from her eyes. And Diva didn't want to look at the others, they didn't understand, they got to keep their power, while she… she had nothing…

Not anymore…

"And now you took away my powers!" she shouted pointing her finger at Cosmos, tears of anger still streaming from her face. But the silver-haired being did nothing. She did not spare her a sympathetic look, nor did she tell her anything, nor did she give her back her powers. She just stared back with that annoying placid look and with an angry scream of frustration Diva stormed out of the hall in which, they were situated running out of the house in the rain, that had already turned into a storm.

"Well, I always thought you royalties were annoying. And now when there are five of you around, it's so frustrating. If I knew I had to suffer your royal pain of an ass temper tantrums, I would have thought long and hard before agreeing…" muttered Bakura.

Cosmos shrugged: "Choose your room better, if you want to go back to the void, come to me anytime," and then she left upstairs.

"What about Diva?" asked Atemu.

"She left of her own free will and she will come back, she is not dangerous," spoke Cosmos, and in a flash of light she detransformed. Now in the hall there were four stunned young men, who stared in wonder, at the one who gave off an air of an untouchable cold fortress, dressed in a simple blue and white school uniform. The uniform, which she wore before transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon and flying towards her destiny many eras ago.

"In this form I was known as Usagi Tsukino, in the 20th century, I lived in Tokyo, but do not call me by this name also. I do not deserve the name of my past self, who managed to make the correct choice."

With that, she walked upstairs and disappeared within the recesses of the house.

And sometime during the night Diva came back, sobbing, wet to the last thread of her white dress, and she was met by a sad Ashura-ou, who took her to her room and left her there alone.

And sometime during the night each and every of them was crying. For the things they had done, for the things they hadn't done, for the things they lost and for the things they never cherished.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

_Now that I have got this out of my head, now I can concenrate on whether this has a chance to be continued or no._

_Rhea won't be making other BIG comebacks, she's an OC based on myths, and I tend to dislike OC characters in the stories. So please review. Comments and critique will be greatly appreciated.  
_


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission Begins

_**03/09/2009 – **__Wooh, finally figured out where to go with it. I was stuck a bit at first, how to make it all work. But now the wheels started turning.

* * *

_

**Timeline:**Harry Potter, fifth year.

**Characters:**

**Cosmos** (Sailor Moon)

**Atemu **(Yugioh)

**Bakura** (Yugioh)

**Ashura-ou** (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

**Diva** (Blood+)

**Lelouch** (Code Geass)

All characters are taken post-series.

* * *

**R e d e m p t i o n**

**Chapter 2**

Mission Begins

* * *

_The only thing that will redeem mankind is cooperation._

_~ Bertrand Russel

* * *

_

_1st of August, 1995_

_Mould-on-the-Wold_

_Dumbledore's cottage_

As the morning settled in a black haired youth, with eyes colored the brightest violet stared up into the ceiling dejectedly. He hoped that after Zero Requiem everything was alright. Karen. C.C. Nunnaly. Ohgi. Vilette. Kaguya-hime. Suzaku. Everyone. Were they alright? Did they live their life fullest, were they united under the hate for Lelouch vi Britannia. As a retribution for using geass on all the people, he chose that path. And now he hoped he would not repeat the same mistakes ever again. He had to keep his geass off, until it was absolutely necessary for the mission.

Sighing he turned over and put the pillow over his head as he heard the other voices.

"Just a bit more, let me mourn for the things I've done," he whispered hearing the thief-king's voice and footsteps passing his room.

'_But there's no time is there…'_

He turned over again and looked out of the window, the sky was clear, not covered in clouds of fume and ash, like it had been those last days during his war. It was clear just like it was at his last moment of life, when Suzaku had pierced him. His fist clenched as his eyes shone with determination once more.

He rose up and straightened his clothes, straightening out the wrinkles that came from the night's sleep and made his way to the door. He opened the door and stared into the ever silver eyes of Serenity.

"We are conducting a meeting about information gathering after breakfast." He nodded his eyes never leaving hers and grimly he noted there was the same kind of shame in her eyes that he bore in his heart. She turned and left and he followed her quickly.

As he walked down into the dining room after her, he was surprised to see no food at the table and apparently so were the other people in the room. Bakura wore a very annoyed expression on his face, Atemu was gazing out of the window with an unreadable expression, Ashura was trying to make idle chat with Diva, who was still sulking, and as Serenity walked in she glared at her openly. But Serenity ignored her sitting down at the head of the table.

"Will there be any breakfast?" asked gruffly the silver-haired youth eyeing the queen disdainfully and Lelouch had to agree with him on that request, for the first time in a very long while he felt hunger and desired to eat. In that cold void where time did not exist physical feelings didn't exist as well.

"Ask for it and it will be given," spoke Serenity solemnly.

Atemu stared at her in surprise and then he spoke something, which Lelouch didn't quite understand, but in front of Atemu appeared a golden plate with the kind of dish he didn't see before.

"Is that?" spoke Bakura surprised as he looked at the food that appeared, it seemed to be some culinary delicacy with lotuses?

"Yes, it is, just the way they made it back then," replied Atemu just as much surprised as his companion was. Lelouch smiled, it was really amazing, there were so many different powers in the world, and Serenity was one of them… if he had her, by his side along with C.C back then, he probably could have ended it with much less bloodshed. But he chased those nagging thoughts away, knowing that no good would come off lingering on 'yesterday'. His mother and father did and in the grander scale of things, they set off the many things that happened later by his hand. They were to blame as well. If they hadn't abandoned him and Nunnaly. But here he was again. With all the ifs and needless lingering on the past.

He thought of Ashford Academy and their cooks and in front of him appeared Chicken Tikka Masala and Naan bread, English tea and pudding. He grinned sourly as the pudding reminded him of the ever meddling Earl of Pudding, who with his Lancelot had so many times spoiled his plans. But he wouldn't linger on that anymore.

"Thank you for the food," he spoke to Serenity and internally smirked at the gratitude he expressed. Usually people expressed their gratitude to God, but this time he had gratitude to Rhea and Serenity. For being able to be here and for being able to eat this food, that miraculously appeared. After him their other companions also asked for food, and thanked the silver-haired woman, who smiled briefly.

Yet as they ate, she didn't eat with them, in fact nothing appeared in front of her.

"Why do you not eat?" asked Ashura, beating Lelouch and probably Atemu to his question.

"Doesn't matter, why she doesn't eat," snapped Diva, "she could die of starvation," a glare was sent at Serenity, who shrugged it off, like she always did.

"I have no need for food… I haven't for the longest time needed it," spoke Serenity. And in her eyes something else flashed. Was it remorse? Was it nostalgia?

"Well, now that you have finished your breakfast, I would like to start discussing the mission," spoke Serenity. The men in the room nodded, Diva just stared at Serenity in a weird way.

"Despite what you may believe me to be, after my little show of magic, I am also limited in what I can do. And in what I am able to do, due to my beliefs and morals. I have taken my time last night to look into the history of this world," with that Serenity clasped her hands together as if in prayer and soon purple light shone from within her clasped hands, as she opened them once more a purple orb, surrounded by grey metal in the shape of a heart appeared.

"This is what I can do the most. With a gift from a dear friend of mine, I can examine the past. I will show you what I have seen."

And the orb flashed, blinding everyone.

As Ashura-ou opened his eyes, he gasped in surprise. He was only vaguely aware, that the people who had been freed of their fate just as he was - were talking about what they were seeing. They were floating high above the surface of Earth in space.

"This is Earth. Earth at which we are currently situated at," spoke Serenity, her eyes were glowing with a deep maroon, having changed their color to wine red.

"This world had been ridden of a terrible plague known by the name of Lord Voldemort fifteen years ago. At the beginning of the summer he had been resurrected and had a new body created by him, with the help of his loyal servant Peter Pettigrew. Lord Voldemort was born Tom Marvolo Riddle on New Year's Eve 1926 to Tom Riddle Sr. and Merope Riddle, née Gaunt."

The image flashed. They changed locations.

"This is the Gaunt house, that once housed the last of the Gaunt family, is located in Little Hangleton."

The ramshackle hut was truly a sight to behold. The walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. The windows were tiny and thick with filth. On the front door was nailed the body of a dead snake.

"Through his mother, he is the last descendant of the famous ancient wizard Salazar Slytherin. Through his father, he is a descendant of the squires of Little Hangleton, an aristocratic Muggle family. Merope had been abandoned by her husband while she was pregnant. After giving birth, the boy's mother lived long enough to name him Tom after his father, and Marvolo after his maternal grandfather Marvolo Gaunt, and died soon after."

The scene changed again and they were at a grey building.

"Riddle was raised at an orphanage in London. The matron of the Orphanage, Mrs Cole, found Tom to be an odd boy. It was Dumbledore's task to find Riddle when he reached age eleven and invite him to study at Hogwarts." Once again the scene changed and they were inside the building, and saw a young boy with black hair and grey eyes. He was facing an old man, with a long grey beard and icy blue twinkling eyes.

"By that time he already showed great potential as a wizard; he could move things with his mind, make animals do his bidding, talk to snakes, cause people pain, and, in his own words, 'make bad things happen to people who annoy'. However, he also displayed cruelty, a disregard for others, a need for absolute and total control, and a lack of moral judgment. In his first meeting with Dumbledore, Riddle was seen to be a sharply intelligent and calculating boy with a cold, smoothly expressionless face intended to prevent others guessing what he was thinking. He was sure that he was born to be different."

The image shifted once more and they appeared in fornt of a great castle. The castle was set on top of a high mountain on the other side there was a lake. A huge oak door and a magnificent marble staircase was the entrance to Hogwarts.

They zoomed into the castle, where students ran around, hurrying to their lessons, and teachers reprimanding them. The stone walls of the castle's interior were lit with flaming torches and as they zoomed into a large hall, with four tables, it was lit by thousands of floating candles. All of them stared in wonder at the talking and moving people in portraits hanging on the walls.

"At Hogwarts, Tom Riddle was a gifted and exceptional student, and became a staff favorite. He was made a prefect and eventually the Head Boy. However, Dumbledore never forgot what Riddle had confessed to him on their first meeting, and never fully trusted him."

The zoomed in following Tom Riddle through his growth, and hardships. And each passing year he became darker. Time seemed to fast forward and the images followed the young boy.

"Riddle attended Hogwarts from 1938 to 1945 as a member of Slytherin house. During holidays he was obliged to return to the orphanage, which he hated. He quickly gathered a group of followers, particularly fellow Slytherin students, whom he referred to as friends, but for whom he is said to have felt little or no compassion. Many of these people became Death Eaters, including Avery and Rodolphus Lestrange. Among these he began using the name "Lord Voldemort"; "I am Lord Voldemort" is an anagram of his full name, Tom Marvolo."

By the time Serenity in her trance began to speak of the large snake, Tom Riddle was already around the age of fifteen.

"During Riddle's fifth year at Hogwarts, he opened the Chamber of Secrets, created by his ancestor Salazar Slytherin, leading to the death of Myrtle, a Muggle-born student (muggle-borns were called the students whose parents were normal people, without any magic). Only Dumbledore ever suspected him, as Riddle had exercised his considerable charm over most of the other staff, including Potions master Horace Slughorn. Instead, fellow student Rubeus Hagrid was framed for the incident by Riddle, and was expelled."

The zoomed back to the Gaunt cottage. And saw Tom meeting a crazy dirty man.

"Before Riddle graduated from Hogwarts, he returned to Little Hangleton, hoping to meet his maternal grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt, and confirm that he was a descendant of the Gaunts (and, through them, Slytherin.) Instead, he met his uncle Morfin, learning of his grandfather's death and his father's non-magical nature. He stole an heirloom ring from Morfin, murdered his father and Muggle grandparents, and modified his uncle's memory so that Morfin would confess to the murders and be found responsible for the deaths by the wizarding world. Frank Bryce, the Riddles' gardener, fell under suspicion from the Muggle police, as the door had not been forced and Bryce was the only person with keys to the house. The cause of death could not be determined, however, and Bryce was released, although he was regarded with suspicion by the other villagers until his death. In this way, two men were blamed for the Riddle murders and Voldemort kept the black Gaunt ring and returned to Hogwarts."

The images showed them Tom Riddle using a curse that flashed bright green and immediately killed the victim. Finally the zoomed in at an already grown-up Tom Riddle, who left Hogwarts.

"After leaving Hogwarts, he chose to abandon his original name and use his adopted name openly. Voldemort left at the top of his year in 1945, with the admiration of all his professors (with the exception of Dumbledore). He had any number of job options to choose from, but instead chose to take a position at Borgin and Burkes, a shop specializing in Dark Artifacts located in Knockturn Alley."

They shifted out once more of their location and appeared in a dark crooked alley. It was dark and dingy street with several shops and shady characters moving around. And also Tom Riddle was there, not really surprising anyone. There were a number of shabby street-traders in Knockturn Alley, one of which tried to sell Tom some shrunken heads. But Tom went to a shop, where the sign said Borgin and Burkes. Outside Borgin and Burkes the street twisted and turned, with the shops crowding around it so tightly that they seemed to block out the sun.

"Ironically, Borgin and Burkes was the same shop Voldemort's mother had gone to nearly eighteen years beforehand. Pregnant and desperate for money, she had sold her only possession of value; the heavy golden locket that was once the property of Salazar Slytherin."

Borgin and Burkes was by a little old man with a thatch of hair that completely covered his eyes

"Roughly eighteen years after purchasing Slytherin's necklace, Burke hired the son of the woman he had basically taken it from. Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, started working at Borgin and Burkes directly after graduating from Hogwarts in 1945. A handsome and charismatic young man, it was his job to persuade people to part with their magical artifacts, something he was very good at doing. It was Lord Voldemort who went to visit a client of that shop, Hepzibah, charming her with his pleasant demeanor and good looks. She trusted him enough to show him Slytherin's necklace, the necklace that should have rightfully been his. Soon after seeing this necklace Voldemort killed Hepzibah, framing Hokey and taking the necklace. Once the necklace was in his possession, Voldemort quit his job at Borgin and Burkes and disappeared, taking the necklace - and a cup once owned by Helga Hufflepuff - with him."

"It was many years later that Lord Voldemort returned to public view, calling himself openly by his assumed name and ready, in his mind, to make himself the king of the wizards and to bring about the glorious vision of Salazar Slytherin - a world where pure-bloods ruled and lesser witches and wizards were crushed underfoot. He gathered himself an army of supporters, called them his Death Eaters, and set about trying to gain control. By this point, Voldemort had delved so deeply into the Dark Arts, and had gone through so many radical transformations in his attempts to achieve immortality, that few recognized him as the bright, handsome boy who had once so excelled at Hogwarts."

The images flashed forwards with visions of men dressed in black cloaks and wearing masks. They were committing massacres. They killed and tortured innocent people.

And Ashura's face twisted. He was like that once. He hated that. That man was an atrocity. Lelouch was seething. This was the same kind of man that his father was. He deemed himself, his wealth, power strong and despised the weak ones. Bakura was watching the images shown by Serenity without any outward reaction, but he was angry. It reminded him of the nobles in Egypt, who found it easy to flaunt their ka-monsters, who found it easy to send his family and friends to death. Just because they weren't special. Because they were deemed lesser human beings. Atemu's eyes burned in righteous anger. The man took snakes, the holy sign of gods's justice and twisted it around. He used his powers not to protect, but rather to destroy.

And Diva… Diva didn't know what to think about it. She saw mothers ripped from their children and she felt for them. She was ripped away from her children as well. But in a way she understood Voldemort. He was despised at the orphanage because he was different. His mother was dead because of a human. He had a right to despise them.

"Lord Voldemort, with his faithful band of Death Eaters at his side, began his rise to power in the 1970s. It was a dark time in the Wizarding World. Some joined him willingly, some out of fear or coercion, and those who stood against him usually wound up dead.

While others fought against him, it was Voldemort himself who brought about his downfall. He heard part of a prophecy made by Sibyll Trelawney in 1979, which stated:

THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"

The images flashed to a woman who was in a trance and was speaking with a hollow voice, to the man they recognized as Dumbledore. A man, whose family house they were occupying.

"It is likely this is all of the prophecy Voldemort was aware of, because he made it his mission to locate and destroy this child before the child could grow up and pose a threat to him. Voldemort decided to kill Harry Potter. On the advice of Peter Pettigrew, his spy within the Order, Voldemort moved quickly to kill the boy whilst he was still a baby. On October 31, 1981, He killed James Potter and then, when Lily refused to step aside and give Voldemort a clear path to her son, he killed her as well. Voldemort turned his wand on Harry. Remarkably, Harry, though only a year old, was not destroyed. Instead, Voldemort's Avada Kedavra curse rebounded on him, ripping his soul from his body and all but killing him. His powers gone and body destroyed, Voldemort fled. On June 24, 1995 Voldemort was indeed restored to both his body and power. Using a complicated piece of Dark Magic that required as its main ingredients the bone of the father, the blood of the enemy, and the flesh of the servant, Voldemort rose and called his Death Eaters to him. United again under the Dark Mark, many returned to him. Having regrouped his remaining loyal followers, Lord Voldemort's second assault on the Wizarding World began."

Serenity slumped and the images faded. She tried to level herself to stand firm, but her legs gave out and she fell, but Ashura caught her before she could connect with the cold hard floor. Her eyes faded back to blue and the orb within her hands disappeared.

"I see no reason, why you would need our help," he said, looking down at the frail woman, helping her to sit up and regain her stability.

"As I said, I am limited. This little took a lot out of me. It was nothing was the Guardian of Time," she spoke. "Besides, my interference must be minimal. For I am a … how to say… a superpower from another world, my counterpart, my fated enemy is there, and if I interfere too much here, it might have dire results. Much like Rhea, I may not disrupt the course of events, except some cases. Like now. And even then, I may not exercise my full force upon mortals. I may not use my Senshi powers on humans. I may fight with a Senshi, or demons and beings of other realms, which endanger the innocent, but I may not use my force to turn the tides. I am a guardian of justice."

"A very bad situation for you indeed, isn't it?" spoke Bakura, "Watching justice fall to nothing, and yet be able to do nothing, because it is not a matter of your league," at his words Serenity looked down dejectedly.

"That is the case," she spoke, "now that you know the history of our enemy, I will ask you to decide once more. To stay or to leave. I understand that some of you may have wanted to embrace the void."

"Why would you think that?" asked Lelouch.

"Because I would have wanted to do that if I could. You are not blessed or cursed, as some would say, with immortality."

"I knew someone like you," said the Prince of Britannia, "She gave me Geass in exchange for a contract, a deal. She wanted to pass on her powers and immortality to me."

"We were cursed with immortality, our items bind us to the shadow realm, and we can never really die. We knew this even in the void. That is probably why we were not passing to the other side," spoke finally Atemu.

"I see. Diva? Ashura-ou?" Serenity looked at the remaining to members of her company.

Diva scoffed and replied, "I am not going back there!"

"I wish to help, maybe then I will be able to die in peace," replied the king of Celes land.

"Very well then."

* * *

_2nd August, 1995_

_Little Hangleton, Privet Drive_

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing -for the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and lawn-mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown wide in the hope of tempting in a nonexistent breeze. The only person left outdoors was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four.

He was a skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who had the pinched, slightly unhealthy look of someone who has grown a lot in a short space of time. His jeans were torn and dirty, his T-shirt baggy and faded, and the soles of his trainers were peeling away from the uppers. Bakura scoffed at him. The boy was sort of hiding, if the great king of thieves could call it that. He was lying on the hot, hard earth behind a large hydrangea bush. The boy was not visible to the passerby, but he was very well visible to Bakura, who was hiding plain in sight on the roof of Privet Drive 4.

'_Harry Potter is located at Privet Drive 4. Bakura, as a thief king you are the most perfect candidate for a surveillance mission. I would presume you have some powers to hide yourself in plain sight.'_

'_My shadows will cover everything that I need to hide, including myself… and even you, if you ever need to hide, oh great Queen of the Stars…'_

'_Shut up, Bakura'_

'_As you command'_

The shadow powers from his ring had made him invisible. Not really invisible, anyone with magical power beyond average would see him. But for regular wizards, like the one he saw observing the boy as well, were not able to notice him. The shadows covered him and diffracted the light around him, making him practically invisible. If someone looked closer, they could see a slight change in the air, but they would probably put it off as the steam rising from the ground and making the vision wobbly.

The boy was quietly lying, trying not to make a sound. As Bakura had observed, he had hidden himself in the same spot in the morning as well. During the news. He was waiting for something to be announced. The thief thought that the boy, destined to be Lord Voldemort's demise, was waiting for some news of new mass killings, after his resurrection. There were two humans inside the room beneath him. One was a large bulky man the size of a killer-whale with no apparent neck, the other one was a thin woman, with a horse's face. From the moment he started monitoring this house and the surrounding employing the help of shadows to phase through the walls and see everything, he felt sorry for the boy. He would bet his thief skills, that the presence of these disgusting humans would have probably left a mental scar on the boy's psyche. Ugly… Bakura shuddered.

He wiped a lock of his white hair that was stuck to his sweaty forehead away and cursed his luck. If anything, the magical aura around him was acting like an amplifier for the heat. He would probably be better off inside the house. That decided, he phased in through the roof, landing quietly like a cat behind the sofa on which the boy's relatives were seated.

"Glad to see the boy's stopped trying to butt in. Where is he, anyway?" suddenly spoke the man.

"I don't know," said the woman, unconcerned. "Not in the house."

The large man grunted.

"Watching the news …" he said scathingly. "I'd like to know what he's really up to. As if a normal boy cares what's on the news -Dudley hasn't got a clue what's going on; doubt he knows who the Prime Minister is! Anyway, it's not as if there'd be anything about his lot on our news –"

"Vernon, shh!" said the woman. "The window's open!"

"Oh - yes - sorry, dear."

_'Record numbers of stranded holiday makers fill airports as the Spanish baggage-handlers' strike reaches its second week –_

The news started and there was nothing worthwhile on them as Bakura noted. This would mean the boy would start leaving his hiding place, just as he had done that morning. Bakura phased halfway out of the wall, waiting for Potter to leave his hiding place, to continue following.

But Potter could move only about a few inches, when several things happened in a very quick succession. A loud, echoing crack broke the sleepy silence like a gunshot; a cat streaked out from under a parked car and flew out of sight; a shriek, a bellowed oath and the sound of breaking china came from the Dursleys' living room, and as though this was the signal Potter had been waiting for he jumped to his feet, at the same time pulling from the waistband of his jeans a thin wooden wand as if he were unsheathing a sword. Bakura readied himself also for any possible enemies. But before Potter could draw himself up to full height, the top of his head collided with the Dursleys' open window. The resultant crash made the mangy woman inside scream even louder.

Bakura snorted as Harry swayed, his eyes streaming, trying to balance himself out. But two large purple hands reached through the open window and closed tightly around his throat.

"Put - it - away!" the bulky man snarled into Harry's ear. "Now. Before - anyone - sees!"

"Get - off - me!" Potter gasped. And for a few seconds, while they struggled, Bakura wondered if this was the situation he had to interfere with.

'_Bakura, remember, do not show yourself. You may interfere only if there will be something, beyond Harry Potter's power. If he can not defend himself, and no help will come, then you must step in.'_

Child abusing. Was this something within that instruction?

Suddenly the man yelped and released Harry as though he had received an electric shock. Some invisible force seemed to have surged through his nephew, making him impossible to hold.

Panting, the boy fell forwards over the hydrangea bush, straightened up and stared around. For a moment, when his eyes lingered on the same spot on the wall, from which Bakura was peering out, the thief wondered if the boy had noticed him. But his worry was for naught. The boy stuffed his wand hastily back into his jeans and tried to look innocent.

"Lovely evening!" shouted the man, waving at a woman in the house opposite of them, who was glaring from behind her net curtains. "Did you hear that car backfire just now? Gave Petunia and me quite a turn!" Bakura bristled, the man was shouting right into his ear. Horrible.

The man continued to grin in a horrible, manic way (Bakura really wished to slice him up) until all the curious neighbors had disappeared from their various windows, then the grin became a grimace of rage as he beckoned Harry back towards him.

"What the devil do you mean by it, boy?"

"What do I mean by what?" said the boy coldly.

"Making a racket like a starting pistol right outside our – "

"I didn't make that noise,"

The woman's thin, horsy face now appeared beside her husbands wide, purple one. She looked livid.

"Why were you lurking under our window?"

"Yes - yes, good point, Petunia! What were you doing under our window, boy?"

"Listening to the news," said Harry in a resigned voice.

His aunt and uncle exchanged looks of outrage. And Bakura decided that he could do nothing about his horrible fate. He was doomed to listen to these idiots bickering. And for the first time he regretted being a thief, with amazing abilities. No one was good enough for this mission except him.

"Listening to the news! Again?"

"Well, it changes every day, you see."

"Don't you be clever with me, boy! I want to know what you're really up to - and don't give me any more of this listening to the news tosh! You know perfectly well that your lot – "

"Careful, Vernon!' breathed flower-woman, and the whale-man lowered his voice so that they could barely hear him,"- that your lot don't get on our news!"

"That's all you know."

The Dursleys goggled at him for a few seconds, then horse-woman said, "You're a nasty little liar. What are all those –" she, too, lowered her voice so that Harry had to lip-read the next word," - owls doing if they're not bringing you news?"

"Aha! Get out of that one, boy! As if we didn't know you get all your news from those pestilential birds!"

Bakura sighed inaudibly, and while the dysfunctional family continued to bicker and bark at each other, he had jumped out from the wall and made his way away from the house. He was pretty sure the boy would leave his relatives soon enough. He was correct. Harry Potter had left his relatives in the middle of the argument. He followed the boy through the winding streets, past some parks and several times wondered if the boy had noticed him, as the boy had been turning around constantly, as if searching for someone.

For a while Bakura wondered if his mastery of thieving skills was fading, maybe he was making sounds as he walked, maybe he had been too long in the void. Bakura jumped over a locked park gate, following his target across the parched grass. The boy had wheeled off to a not-broken swing and sat down there deep in thought.

About half an hour later the sound of voices lulled the thief out of his self-induced musings. The streetlamps from the surrounding roads were casting a misty glow strong enough to silhouette a group of people making their way across the park. One of them was singing a loud, crude song. The others were laughing. A soft ticking noise came from several expensive racing bikes that they were wheeling along.

Bakura groaned. This was the boy's obese cousin and his stupid friends. He had taken one look at the whale-boy and knew already what kind of person he was. He had seen those people in his era many times. Mostly they were the children of some rich bastards, who adopted entirely their parent's mindset. And they were spoiled to the point of being intolerable, cruel and vindictive. This was Dudley Dursley.

The boys passed and Potter relaxed. He got up to his feet and stretched. He went off to Magnolia road never even aware of the white-haired teeth right behind him. The boy waited until his cousin had said his goodbyes to his remaining gang, and once the whale-boy was alone, he caught up to him.

"Hey, Big D!"

Dudley turned.

"Oh," he grunted. "It's you."

"How long have you been "Big D" then?" said Potter.

"Shut it," snarled Dudley, turning away.

"Cool name," said Potter, grinning and falling into step beside his cousin. "But you'll always be "Ickle Diddykins" to me."

Bakura resisted the urge to start laughing, as the smaller boy continued to taunt the large pig that walk on its hind legs.

"I said, SHUT IT!" said Dudley, whose ham-like hands had curled into fists.

"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you?"

"Shut your face."

"You don't tell her to shut her face. What about "Popkin" and "Dinky Diddydums", can I use them then?"

Bakura was already quietly snickering, keeping his hand in front of his mouth, so as not to alert the two boys to his presence.

Dudley said nothing.

"So who've you been beating up tonight?" Harry asked, his grin fading. "Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago – "

"He was asking for it," snarled Dudley.

"Oh yeah?"

"He cheeked me."

"Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? 'Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true."

If the white-haired thief could do it, then he would start guffawing right here right now. But years of training paid off, inwardly he laughed his head off, outwardly he was smirking. At least there was some entertainment. And Dudley gave him enormous satisfaction. He had been bored the whole day… and now… A muscle was twitching in Dudley's jaw. They turned right down a narrow alleyway, which formed a short cut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were no streetlamps. Their footsteps were muffled between garage walls on one side and a high fence on the other. Bakura's footsteps were not heard at all.

But something wasn't right. Bakura cut off the conversation outside as he started to analyze the surrounding area. He saw nothing at the moment. But he definitely felt a presence of a different kind. It was as if sucking everything light and happy out of the area. And Bakura steadied him, as he whispered to the ring 'Point'.

The ring pointed straight ahead.

Whatever was here, it was out there, in front of them. Suddenly Dudley gave a harsh bark of laughter, then adopted a high-pitched whimpering voice.

"'_Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!_' Who's Cedric - your boyfriend?" And Bakura snarled almost, as the whale-boy snapped him out of his concentration with the disgusting whining.

"I - you're lying."

"'_Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo hoo!'_"

"Shut up," said Potter quietly. "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"

Bakura looked at the two worriedly, it seemed they didn't notice anything yet, was his mind playing tricks on him again? It happened sometimes, during the night, when his old nightmares came back to haunt him.

"'_Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to –'_ Don't you point that thing at me!"

At Dudley's yell Bakura diverted his attention back to the two boys. Dudley had been backed into the alley wall. Harry was pointing the wand directly at Dudley's heart.

"Don't ever talk about that again," Harry snarled. "D'you understand me?"

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"I said, do you understand me?"

"Point it somewhere else!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM –"

And then Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.

Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless - the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them. It had come.

Bakura summoned a bit of the shadows as he looked around, his eyes glowing red. The thief looked around trying to see something, but he could not, pushing more power into his eyes form the shadows, finally he could see through the weightless veil. It seemed as if the enemy had similar powers to him. Bakura grinned viciously, licking his lips, it was long since he had a good fight.

Dudley's terrified voice broke the silence.

"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I –"

"Shut up both of you!" barked Bakura, and the two boys froze. No doubt his raspy voice straight out of the silence had numbed them for a while. The boys were turning their sightless eyes left and right. But they couldn't see anything.

The cold was so intense and even Bakura was shivering all over.

"Are you a wizard?" Harry asked finally.

"Doesn't matter…" replied Bakura coldly.

"Are they here?" pushed on the boy.

"Who?"

"The dementors?"

"What do they do?" asked the thief confused.

"Damn, get out of here, you can't beat them…" there was a hint of desperation in his target's voice. So the boy assumed he was as helpless as the humans.

"Trust me, I worse!"

The boy opened his mouth to say something else, but he fell silent. And Bakura heard it too. Potter had paled considerably at that sound. There was something in the alleyway apart from themselves, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths.

"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will! You and your freakish friend!"

"Dudley, shut-"

WHAM.

A fist made contact with the side of Potter's head, lifting him off his feet, next moment, he had landed hard on the ground and his wand had flown out of his hand.

"That idiot!" hissed Bakura, as he saw the human running straight at the being that was causing this chain of events.

There was a horrible squealing yell and Dudley's footsteps stopped. At the same moment, Bakura felt a creeping chill behind him. There was more than one.

"Where's - wand -come on - lumos!"

Harry said the incantation automatically and a light flared inches from his right hand - the wand tip had ignited. Harry snatched it up, scrambled to his feet and turned around.

His stomach turned over.

A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly towards him, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came. Before him stood a man in muggle clothing and with long white spiky hair. The man turned around, his red eyes gleaming at the boy and Harry stumbled backwards. The eyes reminded him of Voldemort. But he shook it away, as he raised his wand.

"Expecto patronum!"

A silvery wisp of vapour shot from the tip of the wand and the Dementor slowed, but the spell hadn't worked properly; tripping over his own feet, Harry retreated further as the Dementor bore down upon him, panic fogging his brain - concentrate -

A pair of grey, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the Dementor's robes, reaching for him. A rushing noise filled Harry's ears.

SLASH.

The man who had been there, was crouched on the ground and his eyes were covered in some eerie black-purple mist, the grey slimy hands of the Dementor fell down on the ground hissing as they slowly evaporated. The dementor turned on the man.

"Come to the darkness," whispered the man, a wicked grin playing upon his face, the next moment happened too fast for Harry to see. But the man was standing once more in front of him, the mist still swirling around his hands and the dementor was collapsing, as if something was eating him from the inside.

Suddenly Harry remember. "Dudley!" And he took off.

"THIS WAY!" Harry shouted at the stranger who helped him. Wheeling around, he sprinted down the alleyway, holding the lit wand aloft. "DUDLEY? DUDLEY!"

He could hear the man hesitate, then curse and follow him. He had run barely a dozen steps when he reached them: Dudley was curled up on the ground, his arms clamped over his face. A second Dementor was crouching low over him, gripping his wrists in its slimy hands, prising them slowly almost lovingly apart, lowering its hooded head towards Dudley's face as though about to kiss him.

"This is annoying," muttered the man extending his arm and from the ground came several other tendrils of that same strange black and purple mist, forming a cocoon of some sorts and then the man bellow, "Dark Necrofear, appear!" The tendrils fell apart and inside was something horrible. Harry took a few steps back. It was a tall, eight feet tall woman, with skin the color of light blue, like the drowned dead bodies had, her eyes glowed red and the monster charged at the Dementor, tearing it apart.

All the while the man was watching the scene with a hollow smile, mirth playing in his eyes, eyes lighting up from the flashes of purple light that came from the monster, each time it connected with the dementor.

And then another one descended. The man cursed, but this time Harry was faster.

"Expecto Patronum!"

"GET IT!"Harry bellowed, and with a rushing, roaring sound, the silver stag he had conjured came galloping past him. The Dementor's eyeless face was barely an inch from the mysterious man when the silver antlers caught it; the thing was thrown up into the air and, like its fellow, it soared away and was absorbed into the darkness; the stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist.

Moon, stars and streetlamps burst back into life. A warm breeze swept the alleyway. Trees rustled in neighboring gardens and the mundane rumble of cars in Magnolia Crescent filled the air again.

Harry stood quite still, all his senses vibrating, taking in the abrupt return to normality. After a moment, he became aware that his T-shirt was sticking to him; he was drenched in sweat. The strange man was also looking around, still tense.

He could not believe what had just happened. Dementors here, in Little Whinging.

Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Harry bent down to see whether he was in a fit state to stand up, but then he heard loud, running footsteps behind him. Instinctively raising his wand again, he span on his heel to face the newcomer.

Mrs Figg, their batty old neighbor, came panting into sight. Her grizzled grey hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry made to stow his wand hurriedly out of sight, but -

"Don't put it away idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

And the man beside him quietly cursed.

"What?" said Harry blankly.

"He left!" said Mrs Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr Tibbies on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!"

The woman screeched far too loudly, and the man was getting annoyed. It visible by the tick on his left eye.

"Shut up, woman, the boy is fine!" he bellowed angrily.

"Who might you be?! You are certainly no member of the Order!" demanded Mrs. Figg.

"What order?" asked Harry.

"Nevermind, Harry, step away from him, he might be after you." And Harry Potter glanced at him. In fact he knew nothing about this person, who had without the help of the wand defeated the dementors. The man was wearing a long black trench coat, with a striped black and blue sweater beneath, a strange ring with pendants was hanging off his neck, with an Egyptian design in the center, there was definitely something very dangerous about him. And then out of the shadows came out another man.

On his forehead was something akin to a crown, consisting of five angular stones, a long cloak covered him with intricate design and a two emerald gems as the holding clasps in front, a long robe was worn beneath. It was not something akin to the wizards' robes, but something along the lines of a tunic. A belt with the same flowing designs was at his waist, and long black hair fell to his shoulder blades.

"Thief, we must leave now," spoke the man.

"Yes, yes, I know… too much interference," snarled the white-haired man and they both just disappeared.

"What was that?" muttered Harry in surprise.

"Quickly, boy, pick up your useless lump of a cousin, we need to get out of here, now!" exclaimed Mrs. Figg as she shook herself out of the stupor, "No time for dallying, they could be Deatheaters!"

And Harry obliged.

The old woman was right. And then it clicked…

"You're a witch?"

"I am a squib, now Harry…"

"Why did you have me leave that place all together, I could have still kept a watch on the boy. If he is important to the world, we must keep an eye at least, somebody sent those things after him. They had no mind of their own, they would kill anyone, yet they targeted him."

"Because too much interference." Serenity turned around, as she continued to peer into a bowl of water, in which Ashura had created a temporary observance portal.

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Besides, soon there will be some wizards arriving no doubt. They kept a watch on him too."

"And left him defenseless"

"You care for the boy?" asked Ashura, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at the thief. Bakura groaned, as he saw the pharaoh lend that disbelieving look to him as well.

"I – care – for – the - mission," said Bakura, as he stressed each word.

"Good, then you must understand, that showing ourselves back then was also a very bold move," spoke Lelouch. It had been deemed, that he would be the strategic leader, so as not to leave every bit of the planning on Serenity. After long discussion, he suggested monitoring the boy, the mission for which Bakura was chosen as the most efficient one. But after those beings were sent, things got out of hand.

It was Lelouch who suggested that they get Bakura out of there as soon as possible. If the wizards were watching the boy as well, after such an attack, no doubt reinforcements would come. They would have to watch him from afar, even though Ashura's method had its weaknesses.

If any magical interference was near, the 'observatory bowl' (as Diva had dubbed it) stopped working, and could switch the location to any other random place. That night they kept watch of the events through the bowl, and the next morning sent Bakura back, telling him at the slightest sight of any wizard to phase into the Shadow Realm. As a back up, along with him was Lelouch.

* * *

_6th August, 1995_

_Little Hangleton, Privet Drive_

"I don't see why I would need you…" muttered Bakura dejectedly staring at Britannia's 99th Emperor. "I have also useful powers and knowledge," spoke Lelouch.

They reason for Bakura's annoyance was right in front of him. They were playing a game of chess. Of course Bakura couldn't refuse a game. And he thought that he would crush the arrogant boy easily. After all, he had practice with the one and only King of Games, but here he was… stumped, loosing. The boy had done it, not even thinking so much.

"You should play with the pharaoh, the king of games," muttered the thief off-handedly, as he made his final move.

"All right. Is he a good opponent?" asked Lelouch. He made a move. Checkmate.

The Dursleys had left a few hours ago, and their target was currently in his room locked. Lelouch and Bakura, were on their regular place of observance, the roof.

The quite distinctly he heard a crash in the kitchen below. There was a silence and the voices.

"Shield us," ordered Lelouch and Bakura cast him a half-hearted glare, and he duplicated the invisibility shields, adding magic-not-detection spells around them, phasing along with the youth down. They were standing at the end of the corridor, and saw a man pointing the wand at Harry's door. Silently they prepared to fight if anything…

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice.

"Professor Moody?"

"I don't know so much about, 'Professor'," growled the voice, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."

There was some more communication and Lelouch mentioned Bakura upwards. They phased back to the roof.

"Listen, they are planning to take him away, we will need to follow them, to know where the boy will stay, phase me back to the base, and follow, I will inform the others."

"Stop ordering me around, princeling." Bakura was getting a bit touchy about the fact that a young boy was ordering him around.

"I am not ordering, I am… advising…"

Bakura growled and waved a hand materializing a swirling portal beneath Lelouch, who nodded and sunk into the portal. Of course Bakura could have sent him into the middle of the ocean, but he had a hunch that Cosmos would play football with his head then.

Walking to the front part of the roof, he watched with interest as the people gathered the stuff and… brooms? Did the witches fly on brooms?

"Shit," he cursed. He didn't have any monster that could fly, except Diabound, but that was too… obvious… the darkness would descend and they would no doubt notice something wrong. Like the… utter darkness, no moon and stars… and the hissing of Diabound.

"Need help?" asked a familiar voice behind him, and Bakura groaned. The princeling left, but no, Cosmos had to send another annoyance to bother him. The pharaoh.

"No, I don't!" bit back Bakura, at the pharaoh, who conveniently latched onto his protection bubble with this own shadow powers and covered himself too.

"I came to offer… the Baby dragon," grinned the pharaoh.

"Are you nuts, too small!"

"The Ancient Dragon?"

"Can that thing fly?"

"Slifer?"

"Of course, we just have to announce, the great pharaoh is here!"

The pharaoh smirked and said, "Just joking, I have the perfect dragon for that, Red Eyes Black Dragon, the resident of the night, as soon as they leave we follow."

"Fine, whatever."

"Don't be so snappy, just because Lulu beat ya!"

The look the thief sent his past enemy was a look that could burn down a whole planet. But luckily looks didn't burn.

* * *

_Mould-on-the-Would, Dumbledore's residence_

"I got a letter," spoke Diva without emotions, as she handed it to Serenity.

_To Whom it May Concern _

_Residence unknown, Mould-on-the-Would_

_WE have received intelligence that there is a witch staying at the house this letter was sent to. Due to the nature of the building you reside to, we have not addressed this letter to anyone particular, or to any address._

_By the International Statute of Secrecy it is necessary for you to come by at the Ministry with your guardians for a talk about your prior activities and your future._

_If you shall not come, then we will have to send Aurors (Magical Law Enforcement Groups) to apprehend you, for violating the code, not sending a child to a proper educational facility, and we will enforce the breaking of the guardian's wands along with ward breakers, in case you are under Ministry barring wards._

_We shall send a representative to the village on August 9th, Mafalda Hopkins, to meet you and your guardian, so that she may take you to the Ministry of Magic._

_Hoping you are well_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Amelia Bones_

"Well this is troublesome, who might they mean?" asked Lelouch as he read the letter over Serenity's shoulder.

"It can't be me. Otherwise, if they could detect my magic, dozens of their government officials would have been swarming me, the next hour after we arrived," replied Serenity, as she glanced at Diva.

"Plus, she was the one who got the letter, but I don't get it, she is not fifteen," murmured the silver-haired woman.

"Yet, she certainly looks the part," countered Lelouch, which earned him an angry glare from Diva.

"I am not a witch! I am a chiropteran!"

"Your powers are sealed, you are nothing more than a human at the moment," spoke Serenity. And then her eyes lit up.

"I think I know, but I will tell you later, please observe Atemu and Bakura, Lelouch, if anything use Ashura to help you. Diva, come along!"

"Why?" asked the black-haired girl, her eyes narrowing in distrust.

"I need to see what happened to you, when we sealed your powers."

"Fine! But don't try anything funny."

Serenity turned to her and blue met blue. They stared into each other's eyes determinedly until Serenity cracked a smile.

"As if you could stop me."

* * *

**End Chapter 2

* * *

**

**Review if you liked it**

**~ Yami Nocturna**


	4. Chapter 3: Ad augusta per angusta

**_04/09/2009 – _**_Woah… did I write this in one day, can't believe it, but my hurting arm tells me that it is so.

* * *

_

**Timeline: **Harry Potter, fifth year.

**Characters:**

**Cosmos** (Sailor Moon)

**Atemu **(Yugioh)

**Bakura** (Yugioh)

**Ashura-ou** (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

**Diva** (Blood+)

**Lelouch** (Code Geass)

All characters are taken post-series.

* * *

**R e d e m p t i o n**

**Chapter 3**

Ad augusta per angusta

* * *

_To be a star, you must shine your own light, follow your own path, and don't worry about the darkness, for that is when the stars shine brightest

* * *

_

**_6th of August, 1995_**

**_Mould-on-the-Would, Dumbledore's residence_**

"Will you stay still?" asked Serenity, her left eyebrow was twitching in annoyance, as the one whom she was examining, the bane of current existence, Diva, was on something akin to a sugar-high. Sugar-high and bent on annoying the hell out of the solitary warrior of the stars – Diva was currently not even staying still as Serenity demanded. In fact Serenity doubted that choosing a ballroom in the house was the best place to conduct her examination on the chiropteran queen.

"But, I want to dance," exclaimed Diva childishly, twirling around, holding the bottom of her long white dress skirt.

"But I need to examine you," spoke Serenity, barely restraining the snarl that was about to come out. _'She is nothing more that a child, remember that… remember! Bratty like Chibi-Usa…' _Her eyes softened for a moment, as she thought of the pink-haired spore, who continued to annoy, yet found a place in her heart. She sighed and took Dvia's hand, halting the girl in her dance.

"Just stay still, it won't take long," spoke the moon princess calmly. Diva regarded her with a wary look, as Serenity's hand glowed in an eerie violet light and the light started traveling up her hand.

"Hey, what is that," she exclaimed, trying to wrench her hand loose from the blonde woman's grip. But Serenity did not let go, the grip tightened even more.

"Stay still, I said." Diva snarled at Serenity, but after a few more moments of helpless struggle relented. Or maybe it was because the light spread out through her body, and she felt as if floating on waves of something… something silent, in which a haunting voice sang her melody. For a second Diva saw haunting violet eyes and then it all receded, she saw Serenity's icy blue eyes fixated on her.

"Well, that concludes it. I was right. With your powers sealed, you are nothing more than a human. Your age is equal to your physical age. And it seems that your sealed powers manifested in a very weird way, you are now, for a while like those wand-casters."

"I am a human?" exclaimed Diva in a scandalized tone.

"Yes, by all means you are a human; we will have to deal with their Ministry because of that."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just return my powers?"

"And risk an investigation about the disappearance of a school-aged witch from the area in which she resides? Risk an attack from you on the other people here?"

Serenity's cold voice resonated in Diva's mind. This was why she needed chevaliers. They trusted her. They weren't afraid of her. Serenity was. That was why she didn't return her the powers, wasn't it so? The black-haired girl glared at Serenity with all the hate she could muster, but Serenity suddenly beamed at her in glee, this made Diva a bit worried. What was the woman planning now?

"Well, I have now the perfect plan," she said happily.

"What now?" snorted Diva as she grew with each passing second even more worried, as Serenity winked at her and with a wicked giggle left.

"Oh Aaaashura-ooouuu…" heard Diva Serenity yelling throughout the house.

And Diva hurried after Serenity.

"So, that is you ingenious plan?" asked Lelouch raising one eyebrow.

"Of course, my plans always work!" exclaimed Serenity earning a half-earnest glare from Diva.

"I didn't agree to that," the black haired girl spoke. But Serenity, the solitary warrior, stuck out her tongue at Diva. Barely if visible at all, the expression of Lelouch's and Ashura's faces changed to a surprised one.

"Ashura-ou **will **be you guardian, in front of the ministry. Most likely they will arrange you to a school, if you will prove yourself to be adept at their magic. And you **will **prove that. You **will **go to Hogwarts. You **will **keep an eye on Harry Potter there."

"Well, so far I don't see anything wrong with it," nodded Ashura, he glanced at Serenity and Lelouch, "because you two look as if you're her older siblings, too young, nineteen at most – ("Not counting the fact, that she older than your grandmother," mentioned Lelouch pointedly looking at Serenity, who just shrugged in reply. "I am well preserved and tiny!") – besides that, there is only one little problem, what if we fail in convincing them, that we are a family from Japan, who moved here due to family circumstances, and that I am a… what was that… born of two magical people, yet non magical – ("Squib…" corrected Serenity. ) – yes, that, squib and Diva never received the letter, because we were constantly on the run from… who?"

"Your Japanese purist family, who did not approve of your marriage to a britannian… uh sorry, ("Hey, I still didn't agree to that plan!" exclaimed Diva, trying to gain attention.) British woman."

"Yes, yes, and that woman was a muggle?"

"That's right. This is the legend. ("Are you even listening to me?" asked the black-haired girl angrily.) Now the only thing we will need to solve is the money problem." At that Lelouch looked at Serenity in question:

"Can't you just make it appear, the way you make breakfast appear?"

"Uh, well technically yes, but it will not last. ("You are annoying," growled Diva.) It's like a limitation, it last a few hours the most. So we will need to solve it somehow, maybe get regular money and exchange it for wizarding money? Though I still don't know where to get the muggle money, since it's the same with it. And I can't influence them, to give me money just like that."

"I'll solve that problem," said Lelouch, and Serenity smiled at him, nodding in agreement.

"You won't kill I hope?"

"I still never agreed to anything!" shouted Diva, silencing everyone for a while. But Ashura just gave her an apologetic smile, and Lelouch and Serenity just resumed their discussion of the plans.

* * *

**_Aerial space above London_**

"Oh for Ra's sake, can you give steady shadow energy to the shield, not in pushes and pulls like you do," exclaimed Bakura angrily.

"I am doing the best I can," apologized Atemu quickly, as he steadied his energy flow quickly, "I am just not used to such low energy output…" His white-haired companion just looked at him, as if he had grown a second head and started wearing a pink tutu.

"You just admitted to something you can't do?"

"Shut up, Tomb Robber!"

"Make me, Pharaoh!"

"Oh, please keep your attention on the people we're following, they made another change in the course," exclaimed Atemu, as he noticed the pendants on the ring, change the direction in which they were pointing.

"Are we on the correct track?" asked Bakura. Atemu closed his eyes in concentration, as a third eye, glowing in golden appeared on his forehead and his purple eyes bled into red, quickly he located the faint outlines of the wizards under some hiding spell in front of them. "Yes, all is fine."

Bakura tapped the Red Eyes Black Dragon with his heels on the sides, and the dragon swished down, following the people his master and the companion were after.

"We are circling," spoke Bakura.

"Think they know we're here?"

"With you supporting the shields?" asked Bakura casting an amused glance at the other ancient spirit, "I doubt it. The shadows love you, even though they should love me, I am way better. But anyways, with you here, I think maybe only the strongest could get a gut feeling, that we are near."

"Oh, finally, they're going down."

At a short command the Red Eyes Black Dragon followed the group, landing carefully a bit further away. They kept watch after the wizards from a safe distance, and saw a freaky man with one eye and a wooden leg hand their target a piece of paper. After the boy read it, the man burned the paper and then…

Something happened, but the group of people they were following disappeared.

"Just now, we missed and forgot a few minutes of our life," spoke Bakura warily.

"A protection spell?"

"Point…" ordered Bakura to the ring, but the ring pointed at an empty patch of grass in front of them. Frowning the two Egyptians walked over to the patch and looked around. On the left, he saw number eleven Grimmauld Place and on the right number thirteen.\

"That paper? Maybe it had something to do with it?" asked Atemu.

Bakura replied, "They burned it, unless you know, how to reverse time…" suddenly he stopped speaking and froze.

"Hey, Bakura… you ok?"

"Think you can summon Time Wizard?" said the thief carefully.

"Wasn't that Jounoochi's card?" Atemu's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Aren't you the King of Games, one of the rulers of Shadow Realm?" asked Bakura glaring at Atemu, who sheepishly giggled.

"Seriously, I liked you more in Egypt, you picked up goofiness from the shrimp," muttered Bakura, earning a glare from Atemu. But the king of games nonetheless declared:

"Come forth, Time Wizard." For a while nothing happened and Bakura was about to start taunting the pharaoh, but the in front of them appeared that annoying monster, which looked like a clock.

"Time Wizard, please restore this paper," said Atemu. The Time Wizard beeped and raised it staff, the ashes started to rise and the burning took place backwards, as the paper was complete Atemu dismissed the monster and took the slip of the paper.

"_'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'_?" he said in wonder, handing the paper to Bakura.

"Activation phrase? You tended to use them a lot at important sights," mentioned Bakura.

"The Order of the Phoenix, wasn't it that group who fought against Voldemort the first time?" asked Atemu, trying to remember the smaller details from the grand information show Serenity had conducted a few days before.

"I think it was something along those lines."

The two looked at the spot to which the ring was pointing and then as soon as their gazes fell there a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. The two Egyptians gaped at it. But no one besides them saw it. No one even looked out from the windows of the outside houses, as no one felt anything.

"Well, that is useful," mentioned Bakura offhandedly.

"We could use it on our base?" mused Atemu.

"Probably, well, anyways, let's get inside," said Bakura, walking towards the house, mentioning Atemu to follow him. They stopped in front of the door, and Bakura's ring glowed, surrounding them in a sphere of shadows as they phased inside.

As they carefully made their way through the hall following the sound of the voices, they passed several chandeliers and tables, the primary theme of the house was snakes. A few times Atemu had to stop Bakura's itchy hands from grabbing something silver and storing it away. Old habits died hard.

Passing another corner, they quickly stopped, freezing as the group of wand-casters was in front of them, their target engulfed in what it seemed like a painful hug from a red-headed woman.

"Fell sorry for him?" muttered Atemu quietly, receiving a soft nod from Bakura.

The woman turned to the wand-casters and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meeting's started."

The wizards behind the boy all made noises of interest and excitement and began filing past him towards the door through which another red-head had just come. Their target made to follow a brown-haired graying man, but the red-head woman held him back.

"Now, I don't really approve of Dumbledore letting you in on the meeting, but it seems that something strange happened to you, so I guess Dumbledore needs to ask you about it."

"Strange?" repeated the boy.

"Mrs. Figg told me about that young man, who looked like a hooligan. White spiky hair. ("Hooligan?" hissed Bakura, "I'll show her hooligan!") Dangerous appearance."

The Potter boy nodded and followed in the others. Bakura was about to move in to follow him, but Atemu placed a hand on his shoulder. Just as Bakura was about to flip the pharaoh over his head, for actually touching him, he saw the guarded look on the pharaoh, and noted the extra energy his companion was pouring into their shield.

"There is a man in that room, who will feel us," he said.

"They were obviously talking about me, can't stay out of their secret meeting," said Bakura.

"Use a monster?" suggested the pharaoh, looking through his deck, "You have plenty of ghosts on your side, I don't have any monsters able to become transparent, you know."

"Earthbound Spirit?"

"You want us to be discovered the moment it appears and screeches?"

"Dark Spirit of the Silent?"

"Too aggressive."

"Souls of the Forgotten…"

"Mellow enough, it'll work."

Bakura brought forth his hands and declared his summoning of the Souls of the Forgotten, from all the shadowed corners of the room quiet sighs began to sound and a violet mass of spirits formed in front of him.

"Tell us your wish, master," they whispered.

"Go into that room, hide, and report everything to me."

"Yes, master."

* * *

**_Kitchen, Grimmauld Place 12_**

**_London_**

Harry sat down at an empty seat beside Lupin and looked at Dumbledore. Finally he would get his answers, answers to questions he desired the whole summer.

The people around the table were speaking quietly, casting glances at him. It annoyed him, but at least Sirius nodded at him acknowledging his presence. The others were trying to make faces as if he wasn't here.

At the head of table sat Dumbledore, to his right Severus Snape, who was sending Harry angry glares, sometimes switching between him, Lupin and Sirius. To his left sat Mad-Eye Moody. Then there was Mr. Weasley, next to him Mrs. Weasley. Across of them was Bill Weasley, with Fleur Delacour who nodded at him lightly. Then was the woman that accompanied him, Tonks, next to her Sirius, and then Mundungus. Across sat Lupin. Dumbledore then tapped a fork against a glass, silencing the people around the table.

"We will speak about important matters, after I ask Harry a few questions." He looked at Harry with that kind grand-fatherly face he always made, his eyes slightly twinkling. And for a moment Harry relaxed and almost forgot about his questions, but he shook it away.

"I have a few questions myself, Professor," he said respectfully.

"Now, Harry, my boy, there is little time, we need to discuss that stranger you met at Privet Drive."

"No, I want my questions answered," demanded Harry. He noted a scandalized look Mrs. Weasley acquired.

"Harry, you are still a child! This is grownups business!" she said in a soft reprimanding tone.

"Molly, Harry deserves to know, it concerns him as well," replied Sirius.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" demanded Harry.

"The Order is a group who fought against Voldemort the first time he was around," said Lupin, after casting a glance to Dumbledore, who briefly nodded at him. Harry seethed internally. So they were all against him?

"I think that is enough for Harry to know, now if we can just inquire about the Privet Drive incident and carry on our meeting…" said Molly.

"If you have decided your children are not allowed here, then that is your decision," said Sirius, "Harry, on the other hand –"

"It's not down to you to decide what is good for Harry," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, glancing at Dumbledore, who just nodded in approval.

"We will tell Harry what he _needs to know, _not more. You understand it, my boy, do you?" exhaled Dumbledore in one breath, looking at Harry, as if searching for some confirmation. But Harry frowned and Dumbledore glanced at him a bit disappointedly.

"I saw Voldemort come back, I have more than enough right to know!" snapped Harry back.

"You are not a member of the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore, "and you are still fifteen."

"And he's dealt with just as much as most of the Order of the Phoenix," defended him Sirius, "and more than some," he added after a bit of consideration.

"No one's denying what he's done!"

"No one's denying what he's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still -"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the colour rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.

"I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" said Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.

"Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and-"

Dumbledore looked impatiently between the two grownups and replied: "We'll leave my instructions to Sirius out of this, if you please!"

"Albus!" said Mrs. Weasley, rounding on her husband. "Albus, back me up!"

Dumbledore did not speak at once. He made a deep sigh and stood up, looking over the table and only then did he reply.

"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters."

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs. Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts - not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture from us, rather than a garbled version from… others."

His expression was mild, but Harry felt sure Lupin, at least, knew that some Extendable Ears had survived Mrs Weasley's purge.

"Well," said Mrs Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well… I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: there are reasons for not letting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart –"

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," said Mrs Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes," said Mrs Weasley, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked UP in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Sirius started to rise from his chair.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry," said Albus sharply. "Sirius, sit down."

Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling and Sirius slowly sank back into his chair. The present people looked at Dumbledore, but it wasn't he who had spoken, but rather Severus Snape.

"Mr. Potter, if he thinks that he is old enough to take Voldemort on, and make rash decisions (at this point Sirius openly glowered at the potions master) can decide for himself, what he wants. And if he later brings himself to death's door, well God knows, that you tried to make him see reason. But if you don't tell him anything, then he will surely follow his father's rash footsteps."

"I want to know, what's going on," grit out Harry, trying not to bite back at the hated potions master.

He did not look at Mrs. Weasley. He had been touched by what she had said, about his beings as good as her own, but he was also impatient with her mollycoddling.

"Fine, Harry, my boy (Harry seethed a little bit more), shoot away," said Dumbledore smiling lightly at him.

"Where's Voldemort?" said Harry quickly, ignoring the shudders that passed through the members of the Order of the Phoenix, "What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him. No funny deaths or anything."

"That's because there hasn't been any funny deaths yet. Not as far as we know, and we know quite a lot," replied Dumbledore.

"More than he thinks we do, anyway," added Lupin.

"How come he's stopped killing people?"

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself. It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't quite go the way he wanted. He messed it up, or rather you ruined his plans. You weren't supposed to survive. And the very last person he wanted to alert the moment he came back, was me. And you made sure I knew at once."

Harry nodded accepting the facts he was told.

"But why you?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Bill incredulously. "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of."

"And thanks to you, I was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," said Dumbledore.

"So, what have you been doing?" asked Harry looking around.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," replied Sirius.

"How do you know what his plans are?"

"Well, I reckon he wants to build up his army again. In the old days he had a huge army to command: witches and wizards, he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark Creatures. We think he's planning to recruit giants as well. He's certainly not going to try to take over with only a dozen of Death Eaters at hand."

"So, you're trying to stop him from gaining followers?"

"We're doing out best," said Dumbledore shortly.

"How?"

"Harry, we answered enough of questions…"

"But I need to know! I've been bottled up in Privet Drive all summer, when it has also to do something with me."

"But we need to talk about that incident too," scolded Dumbledore him light.

Harry thought about arguing back, but decided he could get more answers later from Sirius. When Mrs. Weasley wasn't around.

"Fine."

Mrs. Weasley cast him a happy satisfied glance, and Harry weakly smiled back at her, or at least tried to.

"Well, Harry, can you tell us what exactly happened back then?"

And Harry started explaining as much in detail as possible that fated night, when Dudley almost had his soul sucked out.

"How did he look?"

"Well he had long white hair to the middle of his back, spiked. And his eyes… they were red… like Voldemort's."

Dumbledore frowned as he thought a bit about it.

"His hands were covered in some sort of shadows, and he slashed through the Dementors like they were butter with them."

Dumbledore grew pale at that, as did most around him.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Harry, we should have immediately taken you back from there, Mrs. Figg told us about that person, but we didn't know what exactly happened. It is no doubt some heavy Dark Magic, which he used."

"There was another one. He called that guy a thief. That guy wore some long robes, similar a bit to the wizards' robes, but not quite. It looked more like a fancy dress, along the lines of a tunic. He had a crown and they apparated soundlessly away."

"Sounldlessly? A thief? Mundungus?"

"I will look into that, Dumbledore," nodded the shifty character to him.

"Well, I thank you Harry for all the details, if you ever come across them again, run. Do not stay. They are obviously Voldemort's followers. Now, Molly, please escort him up to his friends. We will begin the official part of the meeting now."

Harry gritted his teeth, but he had no other choice, but to leave with Mrs. Weasley, who waved a hand to him as to follow her out.

* * *

Outside the meeting room Bakura snorted.

"Follower of Voldemort, riiiight. As if I had been anyone's follower," he bit out. Atemu smirked at him and replied: "Zorc?"

"Wasn't aware of it…" muttered the thief angrily.

"So, you were fooled?"

"At least I was fooled by a god," said Bakura flipping the pharaoh off.

"He's out… I will follow him, you stay here," said Atemu.

"My invisibility dome doesn't reach that way…"

"I'll stay out of sight," muttered Atemu.

That said the pharaoh followed the boy up staying carefully in the shadows, wrapping some of the Shadow Realm around him, as to blend in some more. He managed to stay right outside of eyesight, but still hearing what the people were talking about. Twice he had to hide, as people went pass him. Both times they were redheads. First there was a red-headed pretty girl and then there were two twins. Also red-headed.

"Blessed by Seth indeed is this family," muttered the pharaoh quietly.

As the people began to pile out of the room his target was staying at, the pharaoh quickly made his way down the stairs, dodging behind a corner just at the right moment. The twins almost noticed the strange shadow traveling across the stairs. He started tiptoeing back to Bakura across the hall, past some filthy curtains, as there was a …

CRASH.

The pharaoh had tripped over something, tripping a vase, which fell and made the noise.

"What happened?" he heard in the distance. But the rest of the words were drowned in horrible, ear-splitting, blood curdling speech.

The moth-eaten velvet curtains Atemu had passed earlier had flown apart, but there was no door behind them. For a split second, Atemu thought he was looking through a window, a window behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though she were being tortured - then he realized it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realistic, and the most unpleasant, he had ever seen in his life. And it moved.

The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed; and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell, too, so that Atemu actually clapped his hands over his ears.

_"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers -"_

"Shut up," hissed Atemu, his red eyes glowing at the woman. The old woman's face blanched.

_"Monster! Freak. Out, abomination, out of my house. Filthy monster, not even suited for the afterworld. Burn in hell, you freak!"_

Atemu paled. How did she know? He heard sounds of feet trampling and froze. What was he supposed to do now? He was sure somebody would notice the human-sized shadow, that appeared to be from nowhere. Just as someone was about to come in, a pair of hands pulled him back and into the wall. Bakura…

He sighed in relief, as the thief glowered at him.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for at least half an hour?" the thief hissed.

The brown-haired man with golden eyes and the red-headed woman ran into the hall. They darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.

Their target and his friends came in a second later looking around. Their target was pretty much shocked; the red-headed woman, Molly Weasley, abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, stunning all the other portraits with her wand; and a man with long black hair came charging out of a door facing their target.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.

The old woman's face blanched.

_"Yoooou!"_ she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. _"Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh! You even brought a monster into our house. How dare you! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" _

"I said - shut - UP!" roared the man, and with a stupendous effort he and the golden-eyed man managed to force the curtains closed again.

The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence fell. Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, he turned to the Potter boy.

"Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."

"Bakura, phase us out of this place right now," muttered the pharaoh quickly. He felt Dumbledore approach.

"Right… leave the Souls of the Forgotten here?"

"Yes."

Bakura nodded and the Shadow Realm wrapped around them and they disappeared from inside Grimmauld Place 12.

* * *

**_7th August, 1995_**

**_London_**

"What is your plan?" asked Ashura.

"You will see," replied Lelouch calmly as he observed the bank building across. They were currently seated within a dusty car, wearing regular clothes, of this era. Even Ashura's hair was in a low ponytail and the robes discarded and left at the base. A few moments later a group of mangy looking men in masks busted out of the room, brandishing a few sport bags filled with money. Immediately an alarm sounded. The men ran to them and sat into the busted up car, where Ashura was seated at.

"They robbed this building for us?" asked the long-haired man incredulously, as the bank robbers quietly ignited the engine and took off, one of the men handed Lelouch the bags over and said:

"Where to now, master?"

"Out of London, avoid all cars at all costs, ten miles from here, you will pull into an empty truck." Lelouch glanced back as he saw the reflections of the red and blue policemen cars.

"Shit. Change of plans. Drive now!"

The bank robbers signaled him, "Yes, your majesty!"

He pulled out a black mini computer and started it. A symbol of Mercury flashed up and the system loaded, as he started to access the database of London's government.

"What is this?" asked Ashura.

"A gift from our leader, so to say," came the short reply.

"Why can we teleport out with my powers?"

"Because we don't know, whether any of the pedestrians will notice the car suddenly got empty. We need an area with no people. The policemen would also notice the car becoming half-empty. These robbers won't remember anything."

"You are cruel, making their lives even worse."

"They killed somebody, just before I got them under my control."

"I see…"

"Turn left now," ordered Lelouch and the driver obediently swerved to the left, into a narrow alley, the car jumping over several bumps. The police cars that were following them had a bit of distraction, as one of them crashed into the corner of a building.

"In five seconds turn right," came the next order.

They were getting the police cars off track.

"80 degress left, and down into that parking lot." The car made a heavy swing, as the hind wheels scratched the pavement, the smell of burning tears filled their noses, but the robbers managed that and in a second they were descending into the underground parking lot.

Lelouch closed his laptop.

"Ashura. Now."

And then they disappeared.

As the policemen arrived they found three men admitting to the bank robbery, and the murder of a young woman. A body they had found a few hours earlier in a deserted alleyway. The woman had been beaten and raped; eventually they had stabbed her to death.

Lelouch's final order to them was to forget everything about Ashura and himself and admit to the law enforcement of their all crimes.

* * *

**_Leaky Cauldron_**

**_Room 7_**

The room Serenity had rented specifically for today was not lavish or anything out of extraordinary, but was fine for Serenity. She was not picky. The last few thousand years she had spent in the cold space, on inhabitable planets, meteors and everywhere. In fact this room was much better of an accommodation, than what she had during her constant battle with Chaos for centuries. But Diva of course complained. If name gave the bearer a characteristic, then Diva's name gave her too much. She was literally a diva. But at least she had a fine voice. At the moment the girl was singing, an in fact it was one of the most beautiful voices Serenity had ever heard. More beautiful than the sirens her moon-mama had once called into the court to perform for one of her birthdays.

Listening to the beautiful song, Serenity was currently reading a book about the Goblin Wars, something she had nicked earlier in Flourish and Blotts. They were awaiting Lelouch and Ashura.

There was a flux in the magic around her and Ashura and Lelouch appeared with two sport bags.

"Did you rob the bank?" asked Diva astounded.

"We didn't rob anything," replied Lelouch.

"Technically yes, your morals are something questionable, Prince of Britannia," muttered Ashura. It seemed to Serenity as if the King of Celes had some problems with Lelouch's way of thinking. Quickly summoning Pluto powers to her aid, she looked through the recent activities of Lelouch and sighed. Well, his actions were questionable, but she couldn't exactly condemn him. The men deserved what they got.

"It was justice, Ashura-ou," she spoke.

The long-haired man regarded her with a guarded look and Serenity continued: "Without Lulu's interference, I doubt that those men would have been caught. In fact I am almost sure they would go unpunished, but now they will serve for at least these two crimes. Yet they have committed much more heinous acts before. It is fair."

"I agree, but he bent their will," replied Ashura. His own magic bent his will in his last life, and it was something he could not accept so easily.

"But he got money," pointed out Diva, as she took a bag from Lelouch and peered curiously inside. "Marvelous, can we buy some dresses?"

Serenity cast an annoyed glance at the bratty girl, but after glaring at her for a few seconds, she decided she could be a bit more understanding.

"We can… if you promise to behave yourself…"

Diva's eyes flew wide open and Serenity smirked to herself. Well, the girl didn't expect this. But she guessed only arguing and shouting at Diva wouldn't make the girl work with them. So why not allow her some happiness.

"Really?" Serenity nodded to her.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Diva happily, she grabbed Ashura-ou's hand and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

"Changing tactics?" asked Lelouch.

"Well, she was chosen for some reason. So… I guess I can be a bit tolerable."

"If you tolerate me, you could tolerate her as well…" said the young man gathering the two bags lying innocently at the floor, several notes peeking out of the opening.

Serenity closed her book, stood up and brushed her dress from the dust:

"I suppose, but don't forget, you still have a human heart."

"That is true."

They gathered their belongings (which consisted of four cloaks, the book and the bags) and followed Diva and Ashura. Their two comrades have exited the Leady Cauldron, and stood at the locked entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Now where was it…" muttered Serenity as she looked over the wall, finally her eyes brightened and she tapped a brick in the wall with her finger. The wall opened and before their eyes appeared the Diagon Alley. And even for someone jaded like Serenity, she wished to have much more eyes that she had at her current disposition. The place breathed with magic. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon… Inside the Alley there was also an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights; some even have tables out front with colored umbrellas. The location was packed with witches and wizards. And at the end of valley Serenity spotted the location they had to visit. Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Follow me," she said, as she handed them the robes, "and please wear these, shield your faces, we do not need attention." Obediently the others put on the clothes and followed her, maneuvering around the witches and wizards who were running around on their own errands.

Gringotts was an imposing snow-white marble building. It towered over the shops and a set of white stairs led up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors were flanked by a goblin in gold and scarlet robes. They went up past him coming in a smaller entrance hall with silver doors, guarded by two goblins. On the door there was engraved:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"You think the tomb robber would take heed?" whispered Lelouch to Serenity, who just snorted in reply, a smirk on her face.

"I think he would manage," she muttered. They went through the second set of doors into a large marble hall, where by a rough estimation more than a hundred goblins sat at counter desks. They quickly went to an available counter and nodded in greeting to the goblin.

"How may I help you?" asked the goblin peering down from above his spectacles in a haughty way.

"We would like to open a new vault, and register ownership of a building previously acquired, set up a trust fund for my clients daughter and younger brother." Serenity spoke calmly, as a real solicitor. Not one of her words reeked of the blatant lies she told.

"Very well, I will summon an Account Manager for you," spoke the goblin. He left and later returned with another goblin that looked older than him, and even sported a graying beard. On his chest was a nametag: Bloodbane.

"Follow me," he said and hurried through another set of doors flanked by two goblins. They made their way up a few stair-flights and finally arrived in a lavish office with red wood and gold everywhere.

"Very well, you must be their solicitor, Miss…" spoke the goblin, as he looked at Serenity pointedly.

"Serenity Moon." The goblin's eyebrows flew up.

"Any relationships to the line of Selene Moon?" he asked.

It was Serenity's turn to act surprised. This was a bit weird. But if Rhea had been here, then who's to say her mother hadn't been here too.

"Selene Moon, not that I know of."

"We may check."

"If you insist, but let us go back to my client's needs. This is Mr. Ashford Lamperouge," she spoke motioning to Ashura, who nodded to the goblin, "his daughter, Diva Lamperouge," Diva smiled at the goblin warily, "and his younger brother, Lelouch Lamperouge."

"And the reason you wish to open an account here?"

"My clients have just recently moved to England, to avoid the persecution from his purist family in Japan. He has been disinherited from his family for marrying a muggle woman. That muggle woman died a few months after the birth of Diva. His younger by fifteen years brother, by reaching his majority also followed Mr. Lamperouge. He has been disowned. Coming to England he took on, Mr. Lamperouge's family name, which belonged to his wife."

"You didn't have any prior engagements with Gringotts?" asked the goblin, looking at Ashura.

"No, I am a squib. But recently the ministry discovered that my daughter actually has quite good abilities, and received magical powers. I wish to rejoin the magical community. Of course under my new name. I don't wish to be found out."

"Very well, we respect that. Lelouch Lamperouge, have you had any previous activities with Gringotts?"

"No, sir Bloodbane," spoke Lelouch respectfully, and the goblin visibly smiled with a satisfied feral grin, "I am also a squib. Sadly it was a great shame for our family. And my brother marrying a muggle was the last straw for our vindictive mother."

"Very well then, you are not entitled to any of heritage your previous family might have in our banks around the world, as they have disinherited you, but you may open a bank account here. We don't care for the magical powers of our clients."

"Yes, you care for prosperity," said Serenity and Lelouch placed two bags of sport bags filled with pounds on the table. The goblin smiled once more in a feral way and even Serenity shuddered. So many sharp teeth.

"Well, we will need to make a blood sample from all three of you, so as to make sure you are indeed relatives. We goblins take pride in our bureaucracy. And if any paper gets admitted here, then it will be admitted to the Ministry too."

"Yes, yes, we know. And now… I Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to bypass the blood samples, link the vault to our four magical signatures, but fill out the papers as if they were correct."

Lelouch's eyes lighted up and the geass sign formed within them. Immediately the goblin's eyes glazed over, as he started filling out papers.

"Well this went fine," murmured Serenity satisfied of their endeavor. The goblin was dutifully filling out the papers and muttering his congratulations on joining the most prosperous wizarding bank in the world.

"We can now go buy dresses?" asked Diva.

"Yes… we can…"

In half an hour all the papers the filled, the money was exchanged, the keys handed out.

The daze on the goblin's eyes disappeared.

"Very well now, Miss Moon, do you wish to check you bloodline?"

Serenity nodded.

"If you please," motioned the goblin at a vial. "A few drops of blood will do," he said. Serenity blanched for a moment, as she envisioned a needle, but the goblin handed her a knife and she sighed in relief.

_'How pathetic, still afraid of needles, but not afraid of daggers…'_

She cut across her palm and the blood slowly fell into the vial, hissing as they met the bottom. The blood was immediately sucked into the vial's material and a few minutes later a parchment popped out.

The goblin looked through the papers.

"It seems you are a descendant of Selene Moon. Her daughter. Though I don't understand how…"

"Why is that?"

"Her line died out a thousand years ago."

Serenity blanched, as the goblin spoke those words. Did he know? But no, no, how could he. Her moon-mama died several thousands years ago.

"But what the blood says, that she speaks, it is no concern of hours, and if a matriarch of such an old line returns, then we are most happy to accept you," he spoke.

"Please sign this," he said, after having conjured a paper in front of Serenity.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Acceptance of your Heritage, Rights and Property."

"Aha, alright." As Serenity scrolled down through the list, she could practically feel the eyes of her companions burning into her back, no doubt they had just about as much questions as she had. She signed the necessary papers and was handed a small trunk.

"Tap it and it will return to its original size. Inside are papers with the listing of your properties, liquid assets and portkeys to the two houses, you own now. Now if I believe correctly you wanted to register the ownership of a building you acquired."

"Ah no, we didn't need that."

Serenity sent a glance to her companions, and they said their goodbyes, wishing the goblin prosperity as they quickly left.

"What was that all about?" hissed Lelouch to Serenity.

"I have no idea. We must investigate."

"But I want dresses, you promised!" exclaimed Diva, having heard the last part of their conversation. The blonde woman groaned and then decided that it would be better if they split up.

"Ashura-ou, please go with Diva, just look around, be careful. I will investigate this ownership of mine."

"Very well, lady," replied Ashura, nodding to the blonde.

"I will go too," spoke Lelouch.

"No, stay here with Ashura and Diva, they might need you to use your Geass. It is not noticeable, and no one remembers a thing. If Ashura uses his magic, it will be too obvious."

"Fine, if you think so."

"I also need you to find more information. Gather books. About wizarding laws, history, and so on. Listen around for rumors. You are good at that."

Now Serenity knew that Lelouch would have to agree with her. He was very prideful. And of course he agreed with her. In fact it he almost glowed with his inner pride.

"Very well, that is a wise decision," he replied.

And they split, each going their own way.

* * *

**_Mould-on-the-Would_**

**_Dumbledore's residence_**

"Damn you, pharaoh! Where in the rule book does it say that you always have to win?" shouted Bakura, as he flipped over the chess field. He had just lost once more. The chess field landed next to the monopoly field, playing cards, and more other table games.

"Right next to where is says you always loose to me," replied the pharaoh smirking at the furious tomb robber.

Bakura made a face at his opponent, who just continued to look at him with ever mirthful eyes.

"By the way, what do you think of our companions?" suddenly asked the pharaoh.

"Damned."

"What?"

"Damned just as we are," explained the man, "they all have their monsters. I think I heard Diva last night; she was crying and muttering about lack of chevaliers, whatever that is. And Ashura, he always has that distant look on his face, no surprise, since he did some horrible things. Kind of like your uncle."

"Lelouch, he's kind of like you. For the greater good."

"Well, it's a good reason," argued back Atemu.

"And if you look at Serenity, who has, if what she says is right, more experience behind her that all of us combined, then the phrase 'for the greater good' doesn't look so well."

"She has barely any emotions left," said the pharaoh, his voice falling a few pitches lower as he thought about the silver-haired woman, who continued to elude him.

"Doubt anything can get a rise out of her, or anyone," said Bakura, and then he noticed it.

"Oh, no, pharaoh. Don't you dare."

"What?" asked the pharaoh innocently.

"I know that look, that fire in your eyes, you think it's just a new challenge?"

"And if I do?" asked Atemu arrogantly.

"Then I will not pick up your remains, when she's finished with you," said Bakura snappily as he stood up and left the hall, leaving the pharaoh alone to think.

But Atemu was smirking.

_Game…

* * *

_

**End Chapter 3

* * *

**

**Review if you liked it. Criticism welcome.**

**~ Yami Nocturna**

**

* * *

**

_Ad augusta per angusta - To high places by narrow roads_


	5. Chapter 4: The winter always ends

_**08/09/2009 – **__You know, I should be doing that freelance project, I have at the moment, but I couldn't get this out of my head. So I just had to write it out… to free my crowded mind.

* * *

_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and C2d this story: angel313, nightqueen666, Sesshy's Mistress, Kazukimi

* * *

**_

**Timeline:**Harry Potter, fifth year.

**Characters:**

**Cosmos** (Sailor Moon)

**Atemu **(Yugioh)

**Bakura** (Yugioh)

**Ashura-ou** (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

**Diva** (Blood+)

**Lelouch** (Code Geass)

All characters are taken post-series.

* * *

**R e d e m p t i o n**

**Chapter ****4**

The winter always ends

* * *

_If you are near to the dark  
I will tell you `bout the sun  
You are here, no escape  
From my visions of the world  
You will cry all alone  
But it does not mean a thing to me

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had the most horrible dream ever…_

_I was a queen, I had a daughter, who fell in love with the Prince of Earth (!) but the romance was forbidden, and a jealous queen from Earth started a war with us, the people of the Moon (!) we all died… I woke up crying…_

_Leticia never woke up… I am glad… she would have scolded me for this weakness…_

_Sabilene von Mond_

_953, Anno Domini, December 23rd

* * *

_

**_7th August, 1995_**

_**Eastern England**_

It was a very cloudy day, the sky was a constant grey, but the heat was still there. The flowers around this house on the hill were wilted and seemed to yearn for any drop of water. But the skies did not open to give rain to the dry earth, they just stayed still, in that never ending grey. The pumpkin's that were ripe were the only bright patches in this dark landscape. In this time of the year, the autumn was just around the corner, the air was heavy, and the light breeze which chased the leaves across the ground did give no cool for the occasional animals. The breeze wiped away the dust from the ground, making it swirl in intricate patters like dancing dervishes.

It was hard to say anything good about the house on the hill. The whole area seemed to be covered with some eerie sort of breathing that came from this dark and malicious house. It seemed to be eager to devour any person, who would accidentally wander to it, and the dark windows dangerously observed everything outside like the large eyes of a monster. The house was not really that much of house, but rather some type of small castle. The dark mossy stones only exaggerated its age. A lone tower loomed over the landscape.

But the house didn't scare one person. Her long black cloak floated in the light breeze, as she carefully walked to the grand marble staircase that led to the entrance to the house. Her posture did not recede as the dark aura the house emitted pressed down on her. In fact it only served to encourage her in her quest to this lonely house.

Serenity, Sailor Cosmos, was not easily scared, by something as simple as a house. Even though she didn't like it, she had here a mission.

She pushed open the door and felt the dormant magic in the house light up, as the dark house suddenly became aware. She suppressed a shudder, and continued her journey. To her left and right were long hallways, dark and gloomy, to her front was a staircase that led upstairs. The air was damp and cold and tapestries hung on many walls. The floor was paved with stone.

The silver-haired maiden thought for a while, and decided to start on the first floor and move upwards. She took the left hallway, barely noticing the way the house seemed to be awaiting her. What she did notice, were the lanterns that lit up, as she made her way into that hallway. Immediately the hall was illuminated by the soft light, yet it didn't make the house anymore friendlier, in fact Serenity was pretty much sure, that it was somehow… not normal.

The first thing that caught her attention in the hall was a portrait of a middle-aged couple. Both were blonde, with sharp aristocratic features, dressed in the middle-age type of clothing. Long dark velvet dress, the color of the setting sun, adored the blonde woman with dark blonde hair. Her green eyes seemed to be following her movements, and only the slight shift in the fabric made Serenity aware of the fact that the woman was moving.

"You can move?" breathed out the speechless warrior.

The woman frowned and her husband's face scrunched up in a disdainful matter, and Serenity decided she didn't like the pair even one bit. Her eyes become cold and indifferent, as the man started speaking:

"Obviously, you are one ill-mannered peasant though," commented the man, huffing arrogantly.

"And wearing such atrocious clothing in our family castle, be gone, filth," screeched the woman.

"And you are in what position to order me?" asked Serenity, her tone commanding, "You –" she squinted a bit to make sense of the intricate calligraphic writing on the bottom of the painting, "- Amiria and Helyas von Mond are just painting; what can you do?" she inquired, her cold eyes looking back at the scandalized people in the painting.

"I've never been talked that way before. Introduce yourself immediately, and offer proper apologies for your horrible behaviour!" demanded the man, Helyas, angrily.

"Very well," said Serenity, she smirked, and did a mock-bow to the pair, "My name is Usagi Tsukino of the 20th century Tokyo, Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium, Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century, Sailor Moon the champion of justice and love, and Sailor Cosmos, the lone guardian of the Stars," she gazed calmly from her bow at the flabbergasted pair, and added, "Will that be enough titles for you two, or could I now ask some questions?" The sarcasm dripped from her voice, as if it was honey, but beneath the pretentious sweetness the cold fury was obvious.

"Woe on me for bringing such a rowdy daughter to life. This is surely her descendant, and to think that we have tried to beat out the stupidity from her head about the Moon and the stars," wailed the woman miserably, wringing her hands as she looked up to her husband for support.

Her husband, a man with shoulder long silvery-white hair and black eyes looked down at his wife desperately and then turned back to Serenity, ire burning in his eyes. If portraits could kill, Serenity would have been dead, but luckily for her or maybe for Helyas, the portrait was just a reflection of a real person. An imprint. "Where are out other descendants!? I will demand it that you are to be removed from our ancestral home immediately. You ancestor was a shame upon our proud family line," he heatedly spoke.

"My ancestor? Selene Moon?" inquired Serenity. It was obvious that after her introduction the pair's daughter knew something about the Silver Millennium. And brief glimmer of hope crossed through her mind, if she could find anything about this Selene Moon.

"Sabelina von Mond!" exclaimed the woman angrily, "she had went off and changed her name to Selene Moon, when she had started receiving these dreams. And to think that she married that atrocious family! Well no matter, she was fruitless, and they had disowned her anyways. And then, living with that muggle. Obviously her breeding was so horrible, that she could only produce offspring with a lower being!"

Serenity frowned. They looked as if they would go into a rant any moment, and she had no time to listen to their bigoted tales of truth and justice.

"Be silent! I was announced by the Goblin nation to be the heir of this blood. And you shall obey me!" she ordered, but that statement only seemed to infuriate the couple even more.

"The Goblins? Oh, what has the world gone to! Wizards listening to Goblins, out! OUT OF MY HOUSE!" bellowed the man angrily. His screams of anger were joined by his wife and Serenity was rather quickly developing a feeling of dislike towards the Amiria and Helyas von Mond. She decided that no good would come out of staying in their presence anymore and moved on further. Their screams to leave their house still echoed deep into the dark old house.

Each room she entered shared the same sinister feeling the whole house did. They were barely furnished, with crude furniture only adding to the overall dark impression of the house. On the walls there were tapestries of blue and black depicting a snake biting the lion. As she entered another room, with a small fireplace and the rotting remains of a rocking chair, her eyes wandered to a small portrait, where the same couple was present, only much younger than they were in that previous portrait. Maybe in their 30s as opposed to their 50s as they were in the first portrait she encountered. Only this was a group portrait of them. Behind them there were three children.

One boy, aged around eleven stared back at her haughtily, his eyes cold and cruel, he was the carbon copy of his mother, only with his father's silvery-white hair. On the other side stood a girl, she looked just like her father, only with her mother's green eyes and in the middle, there stood a young girl whom Serenity recognized. She looked almost nothing like her parents… and in the portrait it seemed as if she was separated from the other. An outcast, a freak. She had pale silver-lavender hair, her face was heart shaped with plump lips, the same face that had stared back at her from the mirror, so many mornings in Tokyo. The same petite frame compared to her tall and imposing parents and the same shade of blue that was not present in either of parent's eyes.

"Selenity?" whispered the silver-haired maiden in a light daze. And at first nothing happened. But then the girl from the painting raised her index finger to her lips. A gesture. 'Keep quiet'.

Serenity looked down to the tag beneath the portrait.

_'The von Mond family._

_Young Lady Leticia von Mond. Young Lady Sabilene von Mond. Young Lord Leofwin von Mond._

_Lord Helyas von Mond. Lady Amiria von Mond._

_958 Anno Domini'_

"So long… why you were here?" asked Serenity the girl in the painting. But she made no motion of hearing her; everyone just sat properly still, casting cold glances between each other sometimes.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_The dreams I get are of a glorious kingdom upon the Moon. I shall make now a blasphemous declaration here, dear diary. I have seen that the Earth if not the center of the world. In fact… the sun is in the center and the earth is only the third from center. The third planet. It is not the largest planet. Jupiter is the largest planet, followed by Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. There are many more planets. And we, the wizards, are not the crown of creation. We are humble beings that pale beside the godly planetarian races…_

_Sabilene von Mond, Selenity_

_958, Anno Domini, June 30th

* * *

_

Serenity continued her journey through the first floor. There was nothing extraordinary here, thought what she noticed was the interesting fact that there were many portraits of Helyas, Amiria, some other members of their family, Leofwin and Leticia, but aside that one group portrait in some small room, there was no mention of Sabilena in any portrait.

She moved up to the next floor. If the first floor was probably for servants and mundane needs, then this floor was definitely for the family. The tapestries were brighter, there were many swords hanging on the walls, and on the floor was a tile pattern, the windows were larger than those on the first floor and tiled with colored glass, but they were dusty and the rooms remained dark. Until the house lit the candelabras beneath the ceiling.

"Are you sentient, house?" asked Serenity no one in particular, and for a second it seemed that the house replied to her affirmatively.

She entered the first room that had a heavy oak door. It seemed to be the master suite: a large metal bed with a rotten mattress, a collapsed dresser, in which still lied half-decayed dresses faded in color. An open chest, with several parchments, that seemed as if they could fall apart at a touch. If Sabilene was hated, then this wasn't her room.

She exited the room and went further down the hall and came into a dining room set for four. Again, nothing about Sabilene. There were two more rooms. One seemed to be set for a male. Leofwin. The other was a girl's room.

It looked just as much decayed as the master suite, but there was a torn up diary on the table. _Leticia von Mond. _Serenity skimmed through the diary.

_My sister is a freak…_

_Sabilene is also a witch, she doesn't deserve it…_

_Lousy fairytales… she said blasphemous things…_

_I wish mother and father would disown her…_

Serenity frowned and threw the diary back onto the table and left the room. So far she only knew that Sabilene von Mond also known as Selene Moon was an outcast in this dysfunctional household. She didn't even find her room. All her traces were gone. And that is when Serenity saw a small door, hidden behind a tapestry. Only the slight breeze that came from beneath it, making the tapestry flutter, hinted that there was something else.

The door was for a person half her size, Serenity hunched as she carefully made her way inside and there were wooden stairs, leading up.

"Could they have made her live here?" wondered Serenity, she carefully took one step at a time, keeping close to the walls, hoping that nothing would collapse beneath her. The passage was dark and the only light came from the opening far above. Finally after what it seemed like an eternity she made it to the landing. It was a small room, with a small bed, on the walls there were paintings…

Paintings that she recognized as the landscapes of a once glorious empire…

"Did I finally find you?"

And on the table there lie innocently a diary, which seemed to be untouched by time, the bright red leather still shiny and new.

_Diary of (Sabilene von Mond – the name was crossed out) Selene Moon._

Serenity stormed over to the table, her trembling fingers picked up the diary, as if she was scared it would disappear or crumble to dust the moment she touched it.

She sat down on the cold floor and immersed herself into the life of one intangible Selene Moon.

* * *

_**Diagon Alley**_

_**Flourish and Blotts  
**_

Lelouch skimmed through another book at Flourish and Blotts and added it with a heavy sigh to the ever growing pile of literature he had already picked out as useful.

_Dark Creatures of the World. Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The Monster Book Of Monsters. Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires. Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century. Notable Magical Names of Our Time. A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe. A Study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter. The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. A Guide to Medieval Sorcery. A History of Magic. Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. Modern Magical History. The rise of Magic. The Dark Lords: Their Rise and Fall. The First War (Grindelwald). The Second War (Voldemort)._

'_So the Dark Lord had an army of giants, Inferi, werewolves and vampires. He also tried convincing the dragons, but they refused… this time he is gathering even a larger army… so what would we need to do? Also try to stop him from gaining allies, or destroy the current allies?'_

Deep within his musings he picked out another book. _Gilderoy Lockhart. _Disdainfully the britannian aristocrat sniffed and put the book back carelessly. He had uselessly skimmed at first through another book of this author at first, until finding a larger stack of books which were all rather egotistic, narcissist, and it didn't help the matter that a twirling and winking Lockhart was on the back of the book. It was then that Lelouch deemed all info stated in those books useless fairytales.

As he was picking out a book, there was a slight cry of despair, and the next moment the black-haired prince found his nose in the dusty books, as someone was pushed against him. There was a quick indifferent apology, and Lelouch pushed himself away from the bookcase turning around to look at the one who intruded his personal getaway from the mission. His careless violet eyes met the steel gaze of a blonde boy, a few inches shorter than he was. The boy's fair hair was slicked back, and he wore rich robes in a deep green velvet.

"I didn't know there was somebody else as much of a bookworm as that mudblood is," he drawled out taking a look at the pile of books at the table near them. The black prince narrowed his eyes at the intruder, who definitely had too much or arrogance up his ass, for his liking.

"Does knowledge in this age account for a vice instead of virtue?" replied Lelouch curtly, as he surveyed the boy. The blonde's face contorted into a sneer and he took one step closer.

"Such a large amount of books on subjects that should be knowledgeable to any respecting wizard," he mentioned, his gaze briefly lingered on the stack of books where the history of the dark arts theme was placed, and he smirked.

"At least you are interested in the right things, but you won't find anything interesting here," the boy said haughtily, his grey eyes moving back to survey the tactical genius.

"So, where would you suggest I go?" carefully inquired Lelouch staring back at the boy steadily, never leaving this careful dance of wills.

"Knockturn Alley, where else?" stated the boy. He studied Lelouch for a bit more and then extended his arm, there was a slight hesitation in that gesture, but Lelouch didn't give that motion any importance.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," said the boy.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," replied the prince with no hesitation in his voice. It was so often he used this name, that he almost considered it his real name. He took the hand, and they exchanged a quick handshake.

"Never heard that family name before," spoke Malfoy disdainfully, as he regarded the other young man.

"We are… secretive," replied Lelouch turning his gaze back to the bookcase. He skimmed through the books that lay before him and nothing interesting caught his eye. He sighed and decided to use the boy for his own purposed.

"Would you guide me to that book store in Knockturn Alley? I have just arrived with my family to England and am not quite acquainted with the territory here," he carefully morphed the words to such a tone, which would no doubt leave a pleasant taint on the boy's ego. And of course the boy agreed.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I find that I have the strangest obsession with moon. When I stare at it at nights from the room my sister and I share, I feel as if I am beckoned by it. The glowing disk calls to me and I feel as if I could dance in their air, on the rays of the moon itself._

_My sister told me I should forsake these childish feelings and immense into my studies._

_Sabilene von Mond_

_952, Anno Domini, August 1st

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have manifested a strange new power. Mother is very proud of me, she decreed that it is the blood of Morgana that is now evident. She hopes that the council will see to raise our rights of veto in the Wizengamot._

_I am happy that I can make my parents proud. The strange new power is healing someone without a wand. And strangely I feel as if the moon is filling me with this power. When I tried to tell my mother, she waved it off, telling me stop obsession over the Moon. But I cannot._

_Sabilene von Mond_

_952, Anno Domini, September 3rd

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_When I saw today a red rose, I felt so sad for a moment. It was as if something really familiar and aching came up in my heart. I don't remember it, but Leo said I was crying and calling out to some woman named Serenity, and how foolishly she had fallen in love with Endymion_

_Sabilene von Mond_

_953, Anno Domini, February 14th

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I dreamed of the perfect man for me. He had shining silver hair and was a knight. His armor the strangest thing I've ever saw. Nor the muggles nor the wizards can make such a material. It seemed to be made from moonrock itself. At least, that is what I believe the moon rocks look like._

_His eyes were very gentle. Diary, I wish I could meet a man like him and get married to him._

_Sabilene von Mond_

_953, Anno Domini, May 22nd

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had the most horrible dream ever…_

_I was a queen, I had a daughter, who fell in love with the Prince of Earth (!) but the romance was forbidden, and a jealous queen from Earth started a war with us, the people of the Moon (!) we all died… I woke up crying…_

_Leticia never woke up… I am glad… she would have scolded me for this weakness…_

_Crying over a dream…_

_Sabilene von Mond_

_953, Anno Domini, December 23rd

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I will now tell you what plagues me. For the last four months each night I've been having bizarre dreams. At first I shook it off as my imagination, but only then I realized that it was the same story line. Each night the story continued. Today I've been crowned. I don't know anymore what to think of it… am I Sabilene von Mond or am I Selenity of the Silver Millennium_

_Sabilene von Mond_

_954, Anno Domini, April 11th

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_The dreams continued. That man that I had dreamed of so long ago was again in my dream. Only now in the story of that wonderful Kingdom: he was the noble man I had married. Soon afterwards he died in a war against an intruder to our Kingdom… I was pregnant… I don't know what to do about these dreams… I want them to stop, yet I want to see the end of it_

_Sabilene von Mond_

_954, Anno Domini, November 15th

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am scared to admit it… but I must… I fear that this will crumble all my beliefs… I think this is the life I lived before I had been born here…_

_Sabilene von Mond_

_955, Anno Domini, January 1st

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish I had never told my family about the dreams. I was scorned for still holding on to this attachment to the Moon. But I should have expected this: this era and age is something I cannot take anymore. I am grateful to the powers that have given me back the memories of my past life and at the same time I hate them._

_Had I not received this curse, I would still be a normal witch in our society. I would live without a care, engaged to that horrible man, Lucian Malfoy. The bigoted and chauvinistic society of this era would not bother me so much._

_I would not worry about the fate Serenity has now. I wonder… what is she doing right now… will she be resurrected? Will she find happiness? How I long for the long gone era of happiness we all once had, when we looked out to the young and developing Earth aiding them in their evolution. I just wish, I could look once more upon the face of my daughter…_

_Sabilene von Mond, Selenity_

_957, Anno Domini, August 28th

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_The dreams I get are of a glorious kingdom upon the Moon. I shall make now a blasphemous declaration here, dear diary. I have seen that the Earth if not the center of the world. In fact… the sun is in the center and the earth is only the third from center. The third planet. It is not the largest planet. Jupiter is the largest planet, followed by Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. There are many more planets. And we, the wizards, are not the crown of creation. We are humble beings that pale beside the godly planetarian races…_

_Sabilene von Mond, Selenity_

_958, Anno Domini, June 30th

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I should have never made that announcement of the truth to my family. But I cannot bare them to call my family anymore. I am locked up in this tower, awaiting their judgment. The reason for my captivity is simple. I dared to speak up at a formal gathering about the equality of all living beings, the fact that there are more superiors beings than us, and that the Earth and the humanity is not the center of the world._

_It caused an uproar. I was deemed a heretic, and had I not been already in the witch society I would have been burned. But still, my mother forcefully dragged me out and demanded that I let go of my wish to be independent. She chastised me about the role of women in our 'modern world'. _

_Modern… more like degenerate._

_My only solace is the moon that gently sheds its light upon me from the window._

_Selenity_

_959, Anno Domini, September 1st

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Dear diary. I am only fifteen years old and already forced to marry Lucian Malfoy. I fear the wedding night. I fear I will lay my hands on myself before that will happen._

_Selenity_

_961, Anno Domini, October 11th

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I could not die…_

_Selenity_

_961, Anno Domini, October 12th

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_My mother threw out most of my drawings of the Moon and its Kingdom. I barely managed to hide you and the remaining pictures. I am now… Sabilene Malfoy von Mond. _

_Selenity_

_961, Anno Domini, December 8th

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Lucian is becoming more horrible with each passing day. I was still not able to conceive a child. I hope I will not. I think it has something to do with the Moon Queen baring only one daughter, and I have already given birth to her… I hope that this is the case, so I won't have to bear any precious children for this man who is becoming more distorted…_

_Selenity_

_962, Anno Domini, March 3rd

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am bordering on the line of insanity. I cannot die. I cannot leave the Malfoy's. The only happy news are that Lucian may divorce me, since I cannot bear him an heir. If it will happen, I will be the happiest person in my life._

_No, I do not hate Lucian, but I cannot live with him. _

_I also hope that he will demand retribution from my hated family._

_They've recently pushed a bill in the Ministry that killing muggles who invaded their territory is fine. I hope they will suffer for that…_

_Selenity_

_963, Anno Domini, July 1st

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am a free woman. I am not welcome in my house anymore. I am not a Malfoy anymore. I hope his new wife will be more to his tastes. I can finally taste the freedom…_

_Selenity_

_967, Anno Domini, February 14th

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've heard knew that the muggle killing bill was outlawed. The von Mond family is ruined. Several other old families stood up against this animalistic behavior. I don't feel sorry for them._

_I am happy now… Greece is wonderful_

_Selenity_

_969, Anno Domini, January 17th

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_My mother died. Should I feel sad? I don't…_

_Selenity_

_970, Anno Domini, July 31st

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am forced to move from one place to another each five years… I do not age… is this a curse? Can I not pass to the afterlife to see my precious daughter?_

_Selenity_

_975, Anno Domini, June 3rd

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_My father is dead. My sister was killed by Leo, as he quarreled with her over the heritage._

_Selenity_

_985, Anno Domini, December 31st

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_My brother was imprisoned. I think I can visit the house I grew up in now. The moon was always brighter there._

_Selenity_

_986, Anno Domini, February 2nd

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've discovered a horrible thing. Even though I don't pity my biological family, but it seems that all their problems arouse from the way they treated me. The house… blessed by the moon became half-sentient. It protected its mistress… me… so when I was chased away…_

_It became dark, desolate and cold. It ate up my family… ate up it's luck, wealth and life…_

_I … I don't know…I can't bring myself to feel sad, and I am ashamed…_

_Where is the Selenity I was?_

_Selenity_

_986, Anno Domini, February 22nd

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a vision during a summer solstice. My daughter will be in this world… she will come in one thousand years… but I fear my mind will have descended into insanity by that time… this is the last time I will write here… for I am leaving for a journey to the foreign lands to find a way to rid me of this curse…_

_I do not want my daughter to see me void of any light…_

_Selenity_

_988, Anno Domini, July 22nd

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am back. This will be my last message. I found a solution. I shall release my spirit from this body and tie a part of it to this house. When my daughter shall come, I am sure that she will come to this place… she has to… she will be the one to release me from this suffering and let me journey towards the afterlife, to my friends and husband…_

_Selenity_

_1085, Anno Domini, December 31st

* * *

_

_**Knockturn Alley  
**_

Draco Malfoy had led Lelouch to an alley which seemed to branch from Diagon Alley. The people here covered their faces with cloaks, shielding their identities. The alley wasn't much different from the one, Serenity showed a few days ago. The same strange and bizarre people stalked this dark street. Twice Malfoy had to threaten a few annoying merchants offering them eerie items, finally they had arrived in a book store.

"I trust that I can leave you now here, I have urgent matters to attend to," spoke the boy, as they stood in front of the shabby store. Lelouch nodded absently.

"Farewell, and may the darkness prevail," spoke the boy in a whisper leaving Lelouch alone.

The next few hours, Lelouch spent exploring the dark store, picking out many books. Their choice was more varying than what Flourish and Blotts had to offer. If Diagon Alley was the sun, then Knockturn alley were the shadows that came with the sun. He had picked up another stack of book and was preparing to leave.

And one book caught his attention: _Umbra. _It seemed to call out to him, and he took that book without any thoughts.

On the book there was a symbol for the moon.

* * *

_**Diagon Alley**_

_****__Florean_ Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour

It was near to sundown when Ashura and Diva finished shopping for clothes. Diva had been a very tricky customer for Madam Malkin.

"Are you happy now, Diva?" asked Ashura, as he looked up from the Daily Prophet, he had picked up. It was amazing how much magic users there were in this world, comparing to his own world, where only few could harness it: this world seemed to be at first stronger. But then again, the sorcerers of his lands were more proficient and powerful than the wizards and witches of this land. Sure there were not many. But these few could level several countries to the ground, a feat, which he was sure, no one in this world could accomplish easily.

Diva looked up from the ice-cream she was devouring and nodded happily, and Ashura smiled lightly. In a sense, he understood this girl. She lived a life, which she considered right, and then it was deemed inappropriate. No one took time to teach this girl about life.

And on the other hand he understood the distrust Serenity had for this girl. A person with great power should have some responsibility. And if she was dangerous and had no morals, she was not suited to function in their fickle group with a difficult mission.

"You shouldn't hate Serenity," said Ashura folding the paper he held, and Diva sent his a scornful gaze.

"But she took away my powers," replied the black-haired girl angrily.

"And she had a reason," replied the king calmly. He would try to make Diva see reason.

"I've only tried to make you my new chevalier," said Diva softly looking down, "The chevaliers are my loyal people, they protect me and help me."

"Couldn't you just try to make friends?"

"Friends?" repeated Diva solemnly gazing at her ice-cream.

"Yes… friends often prove to be more helpful that even the most loyal followers, everyone should have at least one friend." Diva looked up at him, something strange within her blue eyes.

"I've never had a friend," she said. "I've always envied Saya. She had many friends."

"Then, can I be your friend?" asked Ashura gently, a soft smile on his face as he looked at the flabbergasted Diva, whose wide eyes stared at him in surprise, shock… was it hope?

"Is it like chevalier?" she asked carefully.

"Better…"

"Better?"

"Yes."

An uncomfortable silence descended on them. And for a moment Ashura thought that Diva would like to stay in that stagnant state of mind she had, but then she smiled lightly.

"I like the sound of that… friend…"

And the two stared at each other and broke out in merry laughter. And as Ashura noted, when Diva laughed she was not half as bad, as he expected her to be.

"Oi… you two… what are you laughing about?" came the familiar velvet voice from behind. Lelouch was standing behind him, carrying two large bags that were filled to the brim with books, in fact he looked as if he was about to topple under the weight.

"Did you pick up the whole bookstore?"

"Almost."

"Then, shall we leave."

"Yes."

Ashura almost missed the surprised look on Lelouch's face as he saw Diva still happily giggling. Maybe… they would cease fighting amongst each other with time… if only Serenity and Bakura would also act more civil and understanding.

* * *

_**Eastern England**_

_**The Castle von Mond  
**_

As the last rays of the setting sun hit the top of trees Serenity placed the book aside, tears were streaming down her face. She had always revered in the marvelous memory of her mother from the Silver Millennium. Her mother's will in the main lunar computer – she thought it was the last thing left from the wise and kind ruler of the moon.

But it was not so. Her mother suffered in this world. One-hundred and fifty years of loneliness in this world, each year another step to insanity. She knew it very well. In her first century of loneliness after that fateful Sailor War she had almost succumbed to it, but the power did not let her go insane. It reminded her of the sacrifices her friends had made. It reminded her, that she was bearing their legacies, that she had to move on.

The ageless warrior cried for the suffering her mother endured in the dark ages. The misunderstanding. The discrimination. The hate. The jealousy. Constantly moving from one place to another. Never finding a family to call her own. Always alone.

Finally her sobs subsided and Serenity stood up, in a flash of light she was Cosmos. She had one more thing to do in this house, before leaving.

She had to free her.

She called upon the Ginzuishou, calling to the moon, calling to house, calling to anyone sleeping and her call was not left unanswered. At first nothing happened, and then a sphere of light, gently humming with power appeared in front of her. It took the form of a human, then a woman and finally it morphed into Selenity.

"My dear daughter, finally I can see you," spoke the apparition gently.

"Mother…" the tears came back full force, as they streamed down her alabaster cheeks.

"Don't cry," chided Selenity.

"But… I can't help it… your life… I thought that you were happily watching me all the while, in the afterlife. But you were here, all this time," sobbed Serenity. The apparition moved over to her and ghostly arms pulled her into a hug, the warm power calming the weeping Sailor Senshi.

"I am happy now. I can see that you have become so much more. And at the same time, it pains me, that it was _my _daughter who became Sailor Cosmos. I knew it, the moment I laid my eyes on you, that you had something much more grand stored for you. But… I dared to hope, that it would not be this. What is a hundred year of loneliness and a thousand year of sleep, compared to your loneliness of an eon?"

"Mother… I have so much to tell you…" whispered Serenity, "What should I do? How can I continue? All my friends are dead."

"And what about the people you have come with?" supplied Selenity.

"I am here to guide them," stated Cosmos firmly.

"And how can you be sure that it is only them that need to find their path?"

Serenity fell silent. Was this some kind of therapy session for her as well? She would not stand it!

"Don't be so determined in your loneliness. You must not spend your eternity weeping for Endymion and the Senshi. They would not wish that kind of fate to you." Her mother's words were reassuring, but still the Senshi found it hard to believe, that she could just let go so easily.

"Now, before I will ask you to set me free, I shall inform you of a mistake I made. I wrote three books, three books that were present in the Silver Millennium too. I hoped they would help you here, but it only strengthened the fate of your arrival here. Obscurum. Lux Lucis. Umbra." Selenity's face was serious. And Serenity strained her mind to remember the content of the books. It rang familiar. It rang dangerous.

"Can it be? The Arcane knowledge of the universal structure?"

"Yes… it is my mistake. The three books, that can be consumed by people close to that element. Obscurum was stolen fifty years ago. You can guess who the culprit was." And Serenity understood her mother immediately.

"Voldemort," she simply stated. Her mother nodded, her sad eyes narrowing in thought.

"Lux Lucis is still hidden within this castle. If you call out, then it will answer you. Umbra is somewhere in the magical world. And Obscurum is in Voldemort's hands. That dark wizard found a way to use the secrets of the darkness. You must regain the book."

"I will mother," nodded Serenity.

"Then, can you let me go now?" asked Selenity.

"But, I still… I want to talk with you," begged Serenity, but at the haunted look in the Moon Queen's eyes, Serenity relented. She would not make her mother wait any longer. She must have dreamed of the day her daughter would come and release her.

Send her to her beloved.

"I understand, mother, farewell…"

And Serenity's power severed the immortality on Selenity's soul, released her from the house. And the moon queen was fading away, the queen gently kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I'll be watching over you. I am proud. Never doubt it."

The queen disappeared and solitary Senshi cried again. This time she cried for herself.

* * *

It was late night when Serenity came back from the haunted house. In her hands was Lux Lucis. She had cleaned up the house, destroying the painting of those who had made her mother suffer, and made it more habitable.

At first she had an idea to register the ownership of Dumbledore's house, but it was always a danger to their secrecy. Dumbledore was still a very influential man, and if somehow it came to light that the house that belonged to him, no longer was his… it would cause some problems. And he already knew about Ashura and Bakura from Harry Potter's story.

And when she came back home, she was in for a surprise. A pleasant surprise. The mismatched group, whose abilities to cooperate she first found lacking, was mingling finally with each other. Atem and Lelouch were engaged in a match. Ashura and Diva were having a decent conversation and Bakura actually nodded in greeting when she arrived.

Maybe… they had a chance after all…

* * *

**End Chapter 4

* * *

**

_**Stupid author's comments – **__Well this explains why Serenity is related to some family in the wizarding world, even though she is not. The reasons for their arrival will soon be made clear. Diva is slowly starting to change, though she is still nice to Ashura. Maybe because he is the first person, she wanted to make a chevalier. _

_Next chapter: Atem is getting on Serenity's nerves, and finally we get to see… whether Atem or Lelouch can beat each other. Diva and Ashura make a trip to the ministry. And the giants come in. Shinkirou emerges.(Lelouch's Knightmare Frame [large pretty mobile suit]). How will they ever hide the fact that Shinkirou destroys a couple of giants from the wizards?

* * *

_

**Your reviews make me happy and boost my motivation to continue writing**. –wink wink-

**~Yami Nocturna**


	6. Chapter 5: The autumn sings in me

_**26/09/2009 – **__Uh, finally, I got this out. It was pretty hard. And this chapter is like super long. So enjoy the next installment of Redemption.

* * *

_

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and C2d this story: Kochou-hime **(thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it, even though you don't know three of the characters), **Kazukimi **(Lulu will start more actively using his powers in the next chapter, even though he tries to use it this time), **Sesshy's Mistress **(oooh, I have much more planned for Lelouch and Atemu, the knot is already starting to twist in this chapter), **pie31416 **and the other ones who keep on reading my story.

* * *

**Timeline: **Harry Potter, fifth year.

**Characters:**

**Cosmos** (Sailor Moon)

**Atemu **(Yugioh)

**Bakura** (Yugioh)

**Ashura-ou** (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

**Diva** (Blood+)

**Lelouch** (Code Geass)

All characters are taken post-series.

* * *

**R e d e m p t i o n**

**Chapter 5**

_The autumn sings in me

* * *

_

_You can kill a lifetime without feeling anything but skin._

_~Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

_

_**8th August, 1995**_

_**Mould-on-the-Would, Dumbledore mansion**_

"Morning," Serenity looked up at the owner of the rich and in a way exotic voice, her eyes slightly narrowing. Speaking in modern terms, her spider sense was tinkling as she looked into the deep red eyes of the ancient pharaoh, who was currently leaning onto the counter in the kitchen she occupied at this unearthly hour.

"Morning," she replied calmly, still not taking off her eyes from his still form, as he stood there with that arrogant smirk on his face, hands crossed on his chest. If Serenity had been back at her tender sixteen years of age, or if she had been like Diva (though with normal psyche) or if she had been any other normal girl, she would have drooled at the sight which the pharaoh formed. But Serenity was not one of those girls, and of course she had seen many beautiful men throughout her life.

But never before had anyone dared to step before her, in that kind of attire. Leather. Leather. And more leather. The pharaoh seemed to have some strange fetish with leather, he probably even wore leather underwear. Shooing the annoying thought away, ever with the emotionless face, Serenity resumed reading her book, the Lux Lucis.

Something warm was tickling her neck, something akin to breath and a sense of deja vu washed over her, _Mamo-chan_... but as soon as it came, it left. And Serenity's cold blue eyes stared into the warm ones of Atemu. Her lips pursed as she glared at him, he was too close. This man was invading her personal territory, everyone else knew when to keep their distance, yet he thought he above that? She would have to fix it...

But as her thoughts jumped around incoherently, her fingers clenching the sheet of the ancient book tightly, a warm hand so different from her own cold one, laid on top of her own; she let go of the sheet, pulling her hand away, turning up to glare at him.

"Why are you examining this empty book?" asked the pharaoh. And for a moment Serenity wanted to shout at him to go away, and leave her alone. She did not want anyone near her. She only wanted to discuss the mission and nothing else. But as she jumped back to the initial question, she glanced back at the book, indeed the words were gone.

But they were there. They were there for a moment. And now they were gone.

She flipped through the book, searching for the words, which were there before. But the whole book was empty.

"Impossible," she breathed out, she flipped the book close and beneath the silvery words _Lux Lucis_ was a phrase she remembered very well. _One must always keep the star in the heart shining strong to defeat the dark and evil souls. That is the most important mission._ And to her that moment it seemed as if the book has lost some of the light that it had in that old castle, when she had first summoned it.

"There are no words there," spoke Atemu, and then leaned down to her ear, yet Serenity still didn't pay him any attention, her attention solely focused on the mystery of _Lux Lucis_, and only as he leaned down to her ear and whispered coyly, "Or were you trying to make the impression of one too busy to be bothered?"

Serenity stiffly stood up and turned around, her blue eyes narrowed, fixated on that annoying pharaoh.

"It was all fine, until you came. Must be your dark presence, which hides the words in this sacred book," she bit out and streaked out of the kitchen, her skirt fluttering around her legs.

She never noticed the unholy spark in Atemu's eyes.

_I am close…

* * *

_

"On today's order of business, I would like to discuss our moving to another building," spoke Serenity. The members of their little group were sitting around the table in the dining room.

"Where to?" asked Lelouch, not looking up from a book he was reading. The prince was currently skimming over the history of the wizarding world, having covered already the ancient times and the middle ages.

"A mansion I seemed to have inherited due to some circumstances," replied Serenity. Please don't ask any questions... Her prayers were not answered as the faces of her companions did not trust her words. All of them, except for Diva (who didn't care), looked at each other. Even Lelouch cast a distrustful gaze at her.

"Now, let's clear something up. You expect us to inform you of our actions. You expect us to trust your decisions," spoke Bakura, as he stood up his dark mahogany eyes fixed on her. "Yet, you deem yourself above the necessity of telling us the truth? I can't work with such a person," he concluded coldly, glaring.

"I agree, how can we work all together? Some secrets are meant to be kept, but if it includes the success of our mission, then I want answers. You were not the one stuck in that void," spoke Lelouch, setting down the book, his violet eyes burning into her. This time they would not back down, Serenity sighed, as she gathered into a knot all her emotions from the previous day and hid them into a box far-far away in the recesses of her mind.

"I went to investigate my relation... to one -" she paused for a second, swallowing the knot in her throat, "Selene Moon, since I found it quite disturbing to be related to a woman, who had to family here and who was not from my world, but at the same time... I -" the table seemed to be very interesting to her that moment, the knots in the wood were very artful, the mindless rambling of her mind, calmed her a bit down and she continued in a steady voice, "I already knew who that woman was. There was only one woman fit to be called that. My mother from my first life as Serenity, the Princess of the White Moon. She was Selenity. When I reached the house, I searched it upside down. My mother was reborn here a thousand year ago, cursed with the same immortality she had in her previous life."

"So, she invited us here? She must know a lot about this world now!" exclaimed Atemu, but as Serenity's eyes fell, his elation died out.

"This time, she was not groomed for a seeming eternity. She was not surrounded by equally long-living youthful relatives and subjects. She was the outcast. Her family was full of bigots. She lived in an era of darkness, where women were not equal to men. Of course her nature was not meant for that world... she knew I would come in a thousand year and she knew she would be insane by that time..." her voice trailed off and Ashura looked at her with a sympathetic gaze.

"I am sorry," he said quietly.

"And she found a way, to free her spirit from her body and bind it to the house, so that when I would come, I could set her free. I did it last night. Now I am the sole owner of Castle von Mond. Does this account for an explanation of my reasons?" demanded Serenity. Her previous seeming melancholy was gone. Even if it was there for a moment. The cold blue eyes surveyed the group and after the reluctant nod, they closed – Serenity slid down into her chair, sighing softly.

"At first I wished to make the goblins sign the ownership for this house. But as it stands, Dumbledore is still influential, and we don't need any other attention. After all we will be trying to get Diva into Hogwarts to be our insider, (Diva sent her a scathing glance, but it was so momentary, that Serenity didn't even deem it important) and that is enough attention as it is. So we would be better off to move into that castle. It is far enough form any civilization, and there is a peculiar protection on the house... as if the power of the Moon weaved itself into it. It will protect me and you."

"Well, that is good. I am glad you have finally decided to start sharing your reason with me, I do not particularly like to be kept in the dark," spoke Lelouch and Serenity sent him a scornful look. He was not in the position to judge her, his actions in his past life were not any better. And she just tried to keep something personal away from them. The less they knew, the better it was – she would not let them get close to her.

_Everyone close to me dies... sooner or later..._

"Well, your royal pain in the ass can go take a hike, you are not entitled to know everything," snapped Bakura. There seemed to be a strange sort of rivalry between Lelouch and Bakura, Nephrite and Zoicite...there she went at it again... for years she tried to forget her past and it always, came back to haunt her. How could her mother ever hope for her to forget this...

"But he is right," spoke Atemu, turning his gaze to her, there was something strange within his eyes, a challenge... the golden-haired girl narrowed her blue eyes back at him, "- we cannot really work together, if we hide important information," he leaned his chin down onto his entwined arms, his eyes never straying from her.

"After we will leave, at noon, to the Castle, I wish for you, Lelouch, to introduce Ashura and Diva to the necessary knowledge of this world. Please provide me with the books about practical magic and most importantly, school programs. Diva, you shall be attending for the next few days a crash course in the magic of this world," Serenity stood up, her arms leaning onto the table, as her gaze flied to the people she was addressing. There was a short nod from Lelouch and Ashura.

"Will that mean that I will have at least something at my disposition to use?" asked Diva thoughtfully.

"Yes... you will." Diva looked to her calculatingly, her gaze uncharacteristically serious and finally she nodded in agreement.

"Very well, we should clean up the evidence of our stay here. At noon in the entrance hall."

* * *

_**Eastern England, Castle von Mond**_

It was late evening, when Atemu managed finally to see the silver-haired maiden again. She was still not budging to his advances, but he would beat this challenge as well. The young woman was concentrated on all the books around her, every now and then making notes in a large notebook, which by the looks of it was already filled to the half.

Serenity had chosen the room up in the tower; he saw no reason for that. It was not particularly warm, it was not well furnished, it wasn't really comfortable of large, it was one of the smallest rooms in this mini-castle. His tongue could not call the house a castle, even though it looked like one. He stepped through the door and still Serenity paid no attention to him, or she didn't notice him.

"Busy?" he asked nonchalantly, leaning against the door frame.

"As you see," she replied in that every annoying calm voice of hers. But Atemu was never the one who gave up, he walked over and plopped down on the bed she occupied, his back brushed against her bare legs and she immediately moved them away. She sat up, and turned to him.

"All work and no fun, makes you a boring girl," spoke the young man, his voice gently taunting her. Still, the mask was on her face.

"I am glad that I am a boring girl then," Serenity replied.

His gaze wandered over her and down to a book that was open beside her.

"Still wondering why there are no words?" he would go another way in his challenge. Maybe earn her trust first? And it seemed to work, as the golden-haired girl sighed, and at that moment she looked very tired, as if the whole world rested upon her shoulders.

"Yes, when I first took it, there were the ancient texts of my kingdom there, but now there is nothing. Only the words that my mother once told me appeared on the cover. My mind constantly wanders to the reason behind it, but I have yet to find the answer," she spoke tiredly, leaning back onto the pillow behind her.

"You should rest, you look tired," spoke the pharaoh good-heartedly. His words were met with a defiant glare. "I have no need for rest," she spoke.

"I had no need for a sleep for what it seemed at eternity. And I had no need for food or water. And even now I think I can go on without it. But small treats make the world happier," he provided, his eyes searching for some sort of hint in her eyes - a hint that she was still... just a bit human.

"If you say so, I suppose I can rest from the books. Might get my mind off from all the questions. But your proposition is feeble. I better go train."

"Can I watch?"

"If you wish, but stay out of my way..."

With that Serenity stood up and walked past him, exiting the tower room, Atemu quickly scrambled up and followed the young woman, down the winding stairs, through the small windows (_if they could be called such, for nothing more than a hand could fit it_) the stray rays of the setting sun shone through, lighting the hair of the girl descending before him into deep red (_and she is condemned to the same thing, I am …_) his red eyes darkened even more as a smirk crept upon his face.

And so they continued to the outside of the room, her in front, walking steadily to the exit from the castle, and him stalking her every step. But even as his every step shadowed hers, as he mirrored herself, she paid no attention to the game of prey and predator he started.

_You're not the predator here..._

They made their way to the front of the castle, and the random pumpkins of bright orange lit up the descending darkness, just as much as her golden hair did, stopped a mere twenty feet away from her, watching Serenity as she closed her eyes and the wind seemed to pick up its speed from a lazy breeze to harsh currents.

Her eyes opened and instead of the sky-blue irises were iridescent silvery irises with streaks of blue in them, the star that was on her forehead whenever she summoned her powers appeared and there was a bright light, so bright he had to cover his eyes. As the light died down he brought his hand down and in front of him stood regally Sailor Cosmos, in her never changing uniform of white and silver, her hair no longer in round-shaped buns (now it was in hearts), no longer the color of molten gold (but the color of moonlight), no longer was her skin the color of pastel painting, rather the luminescent almost white skin (that was in a stark contrast to his own dark tan exotic skin).

_My opposite..._

"I shall fight you," he said smirking as the shadows swirled around him. The shadows embraced him lovingly, forming a deep black metal that under the colors of the setting sun took the color of a deep burgundy, in his right hand formed a sword, which seemed to go up his hand, a shield and a sword, a gauntlet so to say. His eyes glowed with an eerie red color (as if to challenge the silvery glow from the warrior of light). Another game...

The eyes of Sailor Cosmos swished over his form, and arrogantly Atemu took a fighting stance, his body tensing.

"I won't go easy on you," she spoke.

"I would never hope for that, I am the King of Games, after all," replied Atemu.

In a flash of light her staff changed into a white sword and she charged at him so fast, she became only a white streak. But Atemu was never the one to back down. Not even when most of his powers were lost for him in his memories, but now....

_It's different_

Their swords met and sparks flew from the steel meeting steel, and their eyes met. Each strike was met with a strike, as the engaged in the dance of swords. A flip. A strike. A dodge. A hit. Sparks. Unexpectedly Serenity kicked his in his stomach, sending him stumbling back, but as she charged at him with her sword raised above her, ready to strike him down, his hand covered in the metal met the blade and he smirked. Summoning some of his shadows he pushed his hand into her abdomen, releasing the energy, there was a held back small cry of pain, from Cosmos, as she was sent flying back. Before she could hit the ground, she flipped in the air, and landed on her feet, her heels digging into the ground.

_Stained now..._

She gasped a bit and then looked up, fury in her silver eyes, "So that's how it will go?" she asked. On top of the eight-pointed star appeared the blazing sign of Mars, "Mars!" her hands glowed with red and fire burned from them, she put her hands as if she would shoot an arrow, "Flame!" A flame bow formed with an arrow. "Sniper!" at her shout the arrow shot from her hands in a drastic speed, so fast Atemu had only second to dodge it. And even then some of the heat scorched his cape, but the shadows which formed the armor ate up the hit, reforming the clothing article.

"Swords against swords and magic against magic," spoke Atemu extending his hand and from his fingers shot out streaks of shadows towards his opponent, as the shadow wisps tried to encircle her, she jumped up, in an inhumanly high leap, but one managed to catch up with her, encircled her ankle and slammed her into the ground.

Atemu smirked, but as Cosmos raised her head, he noticed an uncharacteristic smirk on her face, she grabbed the wisp of shadow which held her and shouted, "Jupiter Thunder Zap," cursing Atemu tried to release the shadow, as electricity soared through the link between them, towards him, but light travels so fast, it's almost hard to be faster, and the current of electricity ravished his body, he grunted in pain. The current was released, and gasping from pain he toppled forwards.

_Strong, aren't you now? I like you more that way..._

He noted a strange shadow streaking towards him and instinctively he made a leap backwards, the next moment Cosmos's sword crashed into the ground, raising dust and dirt from the ground into the air. He readied himself, and as the dust in the air cleared, he noticed Cosmos pulling her sword out from the ground.

_One more time..._

"You don't have any chance. I am the Last One standing. The power of my world answers to me," she spoke. But her words were met with a chuckle.

"But I am a living god, did you forget?" He winked at her and smirked as she furiously growled. But her eyes still stayed the same emotionless silver.

And they charged towards each other, swords in their hands, that glowed with respective powers ready to be released.

Strike against strike, attack against attack, in fact at one moment Atemu even summoned Osiris, the Sky Dragon, and Cosmos had quite a bit trouble fighting him, actually using moon attacks, which she didn't use before. Her most shining attack, the power of which, vanquished Osiris, and sent him hurtling into the ground, was Stalight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. She even released the sword, summoning her staff instead. An hour passed already, but no one was giving up yet. The sun was long gone, the moon shed its soft light upon them and the darkness embraced them lovingly. They were standing thirty feet apart, panting, covered in scrapes, burns and bleeding gashes.

"A good fight," spoke Cosmos, lowering her sword (we'll be finished just for now), "I haven't fought for millenniums like this," there was once more that silvery light, and she was back to the color of golden sands and blue sky. Atemu smirked.

For now he would stop, but he would get a response from her. Even if he had to break in through her defenses.

The shadows reluctantly released their hold on him, dissolving his black armor and reverting his appearance to the more mellow one. Serenity walked past him without another word.

"Wait..." he said, catching her hand as she made her way back to the house, she turned around, disdain written on her face.

"Release my hand, you are invading my private territory," she bit out. (Yes, get angry...)

"Do you have the power to look into the destiny of another dimension?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Please look into the destiny of one person, Yugi Mutou."

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and one eyebrow raised in surprise examined him critically, "Why?"

"He was a very dear friend of mine. I just want to see whether he is alright," spoke Atemu.

"But what if he is not?" asked his opponent stiffly and the pharaoh froze. She had a point there. If he was not alright, could he bare to concentrate on his mission. But now that he knew that it could be very well be like that, could he work normally?

"Show me," he demanded and at her still disdainful look, gently added, "please."

For a moment it seemed as if Serenity would turn around and not grant his request, but finally, she relented, "Very well, but do not tell the others, it can be quite taxing to do that, from this dimension," she took his hand and the maroon symbol for Pluto burned on her forehead, behind it the silver star.

Their surroundings changed and Atemu found himself before the Kame Shop.

"Yuuuugi-koi! Hurry up!" his heart stirred as he heard the familiar voice of Anzu Mazaki, who was standing near the open door to the Kame Shop, wearing the uniform of Domino High, waving to someone within the house. Somebody took her waist, and kissed her, and even though Atemu could not see his face, he recognized the hair. It was one of a kind. The same hair he had. Yugi seemed to have grown, finally. Not by much, but at least Anzu did not tower over him anymore.

"Morning, Anzu-chan," he spoke, Yugi's eyes were the same crystal violet and still were happy and childish. He leaned forwards to kiss the brunette once more but she slapped the back of his head.

"Come on, Yugi-koi, we're already late, if we don't hurry up, we'll be stuck in the detention hall once again," exclaimed Anzu draggin the boy away.

For a moment Atemu thought that Yugi saw him, as the boy who was dragged away by Anzu, looked at the spot they were standing at in a daze, but then he turned around and hand in hand the couple ran away to school.

"He seems to be alright," said Atemu, he smiled to himself, and as the streets of Domino city changed once more to the darkness of the von Mond castle's yard, he whispered a soft thank you to Serenity, leaning down and giving her a kiss to her cheek.

Then he left back to his room.

* * *

_Umbra_

_In the absolute darkness where there is no light, there can be no shadows. In the absolute light where there is only light, there can be no shadows. But these to states are impossible in the reality of the universe. And where light doesn't rule, where the darkness doesn't cover there are shadows._

The words written on the first page glared at him, that's how it seemed. The black-haired youth frowned and flipped to the next page.

'So you are my new reader?' inquired a quiet chiming voice behind. His violet eyes widened in shock, as he swirled around, but there was no one. Lelouch frowned as he looked around – then somebody pulled a lock of his hair.

'Here!' exclaimed the voice. He turned once more around, and above his eyelevel was floating a fairy. Well that is the best he could describe the three inch tall female being with fairy wings behind her back, floating in the air.

'I am Umbra Spirit. The spirit of the book you hold. An interactive system of contents, so to say,' spoke the fairy. She circled round him examining him with her small completely black eyes.

"Spirit? System of contents? You are like a holographic artificial intelligence?" The fairy, Umbra, froze and burst out laughing, Lelouch frowned.

'Technically speaking, yes; if I should speak by your techy-techy terms, but I am so much more. a part of my creator's will is stored in this book.'

"Your creator?"

'Yes, my creator is the great force that reigns between the reign of light and the reign of darkness, the shadows. Even though my writer is the goddess of the moon, even though she delved into each realm to write me and my two companions,-' The Spirit spoke solemnly, until she was interrupted by Lelouch.

"There are two more books like you? What would make you so special… you are just a book of some arcane knowledge just like all the other books I purchased," his face was set into a frown, as he distrustfully eyed the floating spirit. But something snapped, as the insect-like black eyes of the fairy like being narrowed in anger, she bit back at him:

'Silence, I may not be a living, breathing and walking creature as you, but I am the force that decides whether the owner is suited to learn the arcane knowledge of this book. This book is different from the other books of magic, because it delves into the source of magic, while they just grasp the top of the iceberg. If you will be willing to put back your initial skepticism, then I will guide you to this book,' finished the spirit in an angry huff, crossing her arms and looking at him with challenge.

Lelouch sighing fell back onto his bed, ran a hand through his hair in deep thought: he still failed to comprehend what the spirit was talking about, besides magic was never really his feat, except for Geass. His abilities were not that great compared to the others, even though he used them more efficiently as he believed. If he had the same abilities Ashura, Atemu, Bakura or Serenity had, then he would have saved his world without any bloodshed.

"I don't think that I am the right person for this. There is Serenity up there… probably related to that moon goddess. She knows much more than me about magic. And shadows. I think that is more Atemu's or Bakura's experience," he finally spoke, raising his wary eyes to the still waiting spirit. Her eyes softened from their glare.

'Yet, you forget, Serenity is a being of light. While she would be able to read, she won't be able to use this. Besides, I think she has her hands full with trying to summon the knowledge of Lux Lucis, as my sister is much more demanding. Even Selenity-sama had problems delving in the Source of Light to see the universe. And Cosmos I think has a bit of problems accepting back light into her life,' spoke Umbra thoughtfully, landing back onto the book, she paused and opened the large gray book skimming forwards to blank pages.

'Bakura' whispered the spirit pressing her hand to the pages, the ink flowed from the other pages to the blank ones forming the image of Bakura, some text formed next to the picture, Lelouch sat up trying to examine the blood red text, but the symbols were not familiar to him.

"What does it say?" he asked. The spirit frowned, and whispered the pharaoh's name. But the ink just filled out the pages completely, until there was only pitch black. The small fairy gasped and hurriedly flew off the page, as the ink seemed to reach out to her feet, trying to grab her. She waved her hand and slammed it close.

'It says they are not suitable for Umbra…' whispered the Umbra Spirit.

"Certainly there was more, your reaction was not that simple as you said," mentioned Lelouch offhandedly.

'Never mind. You will know the reasons later,' the spirit paused and then turned to him, her hands at her hips, 'So, what do you say? Will you accept my guidance?' she asked. The black haired young man was silent, as he regarded the tiny Umbra spirit, finally he opened his mouth: "Will I be stronger?"

'Much stronger than before…'

"I accept."

* * *

_**12th August, 1995**_

_**London**_

In the very heart of London, at a very early hour of morning, a strange group of six were carefully making their path past all the pedestrians, their path was strange compared to the hustling and fast life of London center. Nobody paid them any attention as they made their way through. Not one glance was left to the two young men with strange punk looking hair: one with hair white as snow and the other one with three colors streaking his hair: black as base, yellow bangs and red tips. The one with crimson eyes, smirked at some flushed punk girl, who spared him a second glance, and she ran toward her destination, hurriedly, her cheeks flushed with crimson, the same as his eyes were.

Wearing a simple and classic suit of black color, the two black haired men walked in a similar stride, their featured regal, and if with the other two men imbued animalistic fear these two commanded respect and most people as if subconsciously feeling the dominance of these two, backed away.

Striding between these two pair of men, the regal looking ones in front and the punk looking ones behind were two women. One of them with similar features to the two men in front, with long black hair and blue eyes in a light-blue elegant dress to her ankles and beside her was a woman with ankle length sun-kissed blonde hair. And yet still, as if by magic no one paid any extra attention to them… except the occasional dreamy looks from girls, or the appreciative whistles from the guys, yet seemingly the ones who appreciated their beauty forgot their existence in a few minutes.

"Are you sure this is the way?" asked Diva, looking up at the imposing building, none of which seemed to be associated with the wizarding world.

Bakura nodded, as he looked inside his trench coat again, consulting the Millennium Ring, which glowed an eerie golden color, finally one of its pendants rose lazily and pointed right to a shabby looking street, with several shadowy looking offices, a pub and an overflowing skip.

"Well this is rather unimpressive," muttered Diva sourly' Serenity frowned taking out a piece of paper from her breast pocket. She critically examined the contents, and finally pointing at an old red telephone box, which was missing several panels of glass and stood before a heavily graffitied wall.

"That telephone box is an elevator. Passcode: 6-2-4-4-2. Bakura, Atemu, don't forget the plan. Lelouch, off we go!" curtly spoke Serenity, waving for Ashura and Diva to enter the booth.

Diva made a face. She had to fit into that grimy old telephone box. Her new dress would be ruined. She pouted at Ashura, who just sighed and good-naturedly pushed her inside.

"So dirty!" exclaimed Diva in a scandalized tone. The older man smiled:

"Well, not everything can be perfect, you know," he chastised the girl lightly. The brunette just puffed out her cheeks once more and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Now, let's see. Six. Two. Four. Once more four. And two."

The dial whirred slowly into place and nothing happened. "Broken!" exclaimed Diva giddily, but just as she was about to get out of the telephone box a cool female voice sounded inside the cabin.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Ashura Lamperouge, squib, I am here to take my daughter to be tested for magic," spoke the long-haired man calmly. But Diva did not speak as he was finished and he elbowed her lightly.

"Diva Lamperouge! Queen of the World. Here to apply to a magic school!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you," said the cool female voice, "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them correspondingly to the front of your robes."

The was a click and a rattle, and something slid out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. Diva picked up one of them: it was a square silver badge with _Diva Lamperouge, Queen of the World, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Squib Test_ on it. She pinned it to the front of her dress, as the female voice spoke again.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand (if available) for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.

The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. Diva looked around in awe as the pavement seemed to rise up past the glass windows of the telephone box. Atemu and Bakura waved to them with chilling grins, and the shadows covered them just as darkness closed over Diva's and Ashura's heads. Then she could see nothing at all, hearing only a dull grinding noise as the telephone box made its way down through the earth. After about a minute, though it felt much longer, a chink of golden light illuminated their feet and, widening, rose up their bodies, until it hit them in the faces and Diva had to blink to stop his eyes watering.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box sprang open and Ashura stepped out of it, followed by Diva, whose mouth had fallen open.

They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right-hand side, short queues were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the appearing people and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

Ashura looked around, and finally spotting a person with the sign _Lamperouge hearing_ he spoke: "This way."

They joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases; still others were reading the Daily Prophet while they walked. As they passed the fountain Diva saw silver and bronze coins glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool. A small smudged sign beside it read:

ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.

They stepped out of the stream of Ministry employees heading for the golden gates. Seated at a desk to the left, beneath a sign saying Security, a badly-shaven wizard in peacock blue robes looked up as they approached and put down his Daily Prophet. Beside him stood the brown-haired middle-aged wizard in blue robes, who previously held up the sign for them.

"They are here for the squib testing," said the wizard gesturing towards them.

"Step over here," said the security wizard in a bored voice.

Diva and Ashura walked closer to him and the wizard held up a long golden rod, thin and flexible as a car aerial, and passed it up and down Diva's front and back. Then he did the same to Ashura

"Wand," grunted the security wizard at them, putting down the golden instrument and holding out his hand.

"Ah, they have no wands, Eric" quickly spoke the wizard with the sign.

"Allright," spoke the security man, Eric, slowly. His eyes darted over the pair and he smirked.

"I am Andrew Watergates, I shall escort you to Amelia Bones, follow me, Mr. Lamperouge and Ms. Lamperouge," spoke the wizard with the sign, extending his hand to Ashura, who quickly shook it.

Mr. Watergates walked away from the desk and back into the stream of wizards and witches walking through the golden gates. Jostled slightly by the crowd, the duo followed Mr. Watergates through the gates into the smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. They joined the crowd around one of them.

With a great jangling and clattering a lift descended in front of them; the golden grille slid back and they stepped into the lift with the rest of the crowd and were jammed against the back wall. The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling, while the same cool female voice Harry had heard in the telephone box rang out again.

"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The lift doors opened. Outside there was an untidy-looking corridor, with various posters of Quidditch teams tacked lopsidedly on the walls. One of the wizards in the lift, who was carrying an armful of broomsticks, extricated himself with difficulty and disappeared down the corridor. The doors closed, the lift juddered upwards again and the woman's voice announced:

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Centre."

Once again the lift doors opened and four or five witches and wizards got out; at the same time, several paper aeroplanes swooped into the lift. Diva and Ashura both stared up at them as they flapped idly around above his head; they were a pale violet color and he could see Ministry of Magic stamped along the edge of their wings.

"Just inter-departmental memos," Mr. Watergates muttered to Ashura. "We used to use owls, but the mess was unbelievable ... droppings all over the desks ..."

As they clattered upwards again the memos flapped around the lamp swaying from the lift's ceiling.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

When the doors opened, two of the memos zoomed out with a few more of the witches and wizards, but several more memos zoomed in.

"This is our stop, now let's go, Mrs. Bones has another appointment for a disciplinary hearing today. Harry Potter has a hearing today, imagine this, the boy-who-lived getting in trouble already!" spoke Mr. Watergates navigating out of the lift, followed by Diva and Ashura.

"Ah, what did he do?" asked Ashura courteously, slightly tense though.

"Underage magic," replied Mr. Watergates, they passed a window through which sunlight was filtering through.

"Weren't we underground?" asked Diva.

"Yes, we are," said Mr. Watergates. "Those are enchanted windows. Magical Maintenance decide what weather we'll get every day. We had two months of hurricanes last time they were angling for a pay rise ... Just round here."

They turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors and emerged in a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laughter. Memos were zooming in and out of cubicles like miniature rockets. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read: _International Magical Office of Law_.

They went past all the cubicles, finally arrived at another pair of heavy oak doors with _Amelia Bones, Magical Law Enforcement_. The doors opened and they came into a large office, with a red-wood table. Behind the table sat a broad, square-jawed witch, with very short gray hair, thick eyebrows and a monocle. Her eyes were fair and honest. Diva opened her mouth to express the fascination with the lack of the woman's fashion sense, but Ashura seemed to have sensed where her thoughts strayed and elbowed his companion.

"Ah, Mr. Lamperouge and Ms. Lamperouge. I apologize for not being able to send an escort for you to your home, but we could not locate your place, and if we hadn't received the letter via the goblin bank, we would have been forced to commend a search for you." She looked over them, her gaze calculative and a bit detached.

"Ah, I am sorry. You see we are currently staying at a friend's house, that friend is a descendant of a family who had been thought without any heir. The von Mond family, and their ancestors home is heavily warded."

"Very well. I would like to first go to the matters of your family history, why you arrived to England's wizarding community and then we can go on to your daughter's testing, please, take a seat," Mrs. Bones mentioned to the two chair in front of her table and Ashura and Diva gratefully accepted the invitation to sit. The woman handed them some papers to fill out and quills.

"This form is about family history. This form is for you, Ms. Lamperouge, if the testing will be negative, we need to know whether you have any prior knowledge of the wizarding world and are eligible to apply to a wizarding school. Now I must apologize and take my leave. Mr. Watergates will guide you if necessary to the Squib Testing, and afterwards, though I hope this Disciplinary Hearing will be fast, you will have to wait for me to come back and make a decision."

"We understand, Mrs. Bones. We shall await your return then," replied Ashura calmly. And the woman strode out of the room.

* * *

_**London, Ministry of Magic**_

_**Level 9**_

The dark dungeon was dimly lit by torches, shadows were everywhere, and empty benches rose on either side of the entrance and ahead there were the highest of them all filled with shadowy figures. Nobody ever told these high and might wizards that shadows were a great source for hiding for shadow-users. But they never met any of the shadow masters, because in this realm none of them existed.

And just below the ceiling, concealed by shadow powers hung suspended two dark beings. One was the crimson eyed pharaoh and the other one was the mahogany eyed thief king. They were waiting for a message from Serenity and Lelouch, who would need a distraction in the ministry once they would have arrived at the giants' location. The plan was simple: Serenity and Lelouch would go and try to persuade the giants not to join Voldemort, and if it was impossible they would make sure that the giants could not join the dark lord. But the wizards still had a tight surveillance on the giants and possibly Serenity and Lelouch would need a very good distraction. And what better distraction, than cause mayhem in the Ministry of Magic.

Sometime during their jumping from one wall to another they encountered a toad-like witch muttering something about a disciplinary hearing for Harry Potter, and Bakura proposed they would go to listen in to the hearing.

Having nothing better to do, Atemu agreed. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind their charge, who had just entered the dungeon, an ominous silence fell. A cold male voice rang across the courtroom.

* * *

"_You're late."_

"_Sorry. I — I didn't know the time had been changed." _

"_That is not the Wizengamot's fault. An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."

* * *

_

Their charge dropped his gaze to the chair in the centre of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked across the stone floor. He looked up at the people seated at the bench above, and as far as Atemu was concerned he looked rather sick.

The people in the hall, there were about fifty of them, all, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver 'W' on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at their target, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity.

"Reminds me of your court. They look the same. Same high and mighty looks," whispered Bakura carefully to the pharaoh. Atemu nodded absent mindedly, not really listening Bakura's taunts at the moment as he was observing carefully the law enforcement group, and something burned away at the corner of his mind, but he could just not put his finger on it.

* * *

"_Very well. The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" _

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August, into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Serecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley –"

* * *

_

- and then just as the man was interrupted by the quiet voice, Bakura hastily wrapped more of the shadow magic around him, and Atemu finally understood what was burning away in his mind. It was the presence of one Albus Dumbledore. He quickly started feeding more of his magic to the protection bubble.

* * *

"_Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said Dumbledore quietly from behind Harry Potter, who turned around._

_Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at the portly man through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose. _

"_Ah. Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our - er - message that the time and -er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?"_

"_I must have missed it. However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."

* * *

_

"They probably sent it too late on purpose," whispered Atemu distractedly, trying to focus on the shields while listening to the court as well.

* * *

"_Yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair - I - Weasley, could you?" _

"_Not to worry, not to worry" _

"_Yes. Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."

* * *

_

"Got so nervous over the presence of one man? Kind of weird don't you think so?" asked Bakura.

"Hm, he probably knows that he is pushing beyond the usual punishment here," replied Atemu sourly.

* * *

_**Eastern Europe**_

_**Carpatian Mountain Range**_

In a flash of light Cosmos appeared. Her wings were spread to their absolute length, as the ethereal being glowed in a silverfish light. Beside her stood Lelouch.

"Where to now?"

"North from here there is a giant settlement," spoke Cosmos, her silver eyes looking up to the thick forest ahead of them. She took Lelouch's hand and they floated up and the streaked towards the clearing a few miles ahead. The black haired prince surveyed in awe as the scenery quickly changed beneath them.

In a few minutes they arrived and below them was spread a gigantic village with strange wilted large huts. And beings almost the height of the trees walked in the village leisurely.

* * *

_**London, Ministry of Magic**_

_**Level 9**_

"_The charges against the accused are as follows: _

_That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. _

_You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" _

"_Yes." _

"_You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?" _

"_Yes, but –" _

"_And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" _

"_Yes, but –" _

"_Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?" _

"_Yes, but –" _

"_Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?" _

"_Yes, but –" _

"_Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?" _

"_Yes, but I only used it because we were –" _

_The witch with the monocle cut across him in a booming voice. _

"_You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"

* * *

_

"What is a Patronus?" whispered Atemu to Bakura. The thief frowned and then replied: "Probably that bit of white magic he cast to chase that soul eater away. Pretty useless if you ask me."

* * *

"_Yes, because –" _

"_A corporeal Patronus?" _

"_A - what?" _

"_Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapor or smoke?"_

"_Yes, it's a stag, it's always a stag." _

"_Always? You have produced a Patronus before now?" _

"_Yes. I've been doing it for over a year." _

"_And you are fifteen years old?"_

"_Yes, and –" _

"_You learned this at school?" _

"_Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the –" _

"_Impressive, a true Patronus at his age… very impressive indeed." _

_Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads.

* * *

_

"They consider such a small feat of magic impressive?" muttered Bakura in surprise surveying the group of wizards of which some were looking quite apprehensive.

"And I presume you can conjure a set of tea, like they do?"

"Why should I do that, if Serenity can do it better. Why should I conjure a set of tea, if I can steal it?"

Atemu frowned at him, but refrained from replying, turning his attention back to the court.

* * *

_**Eastern Europe**_

_**Carpatian Mountain Range**_

One of the giants noticed them floating high above the ground. And this was their cue. Cosmos started to speak and it was as if her voice echoed over the hills, in a strange chime.

"I am Cosmos, the emissary of light. I have come here, with a plea to your high nation."

The giants, as far as Lelouch was concerned, were not a high nation. Their intelligence, from what he saw in their eyes, was fading, and they were rather brutish.

"Speak," came the growl from a giant, who looked not as shabby as his mates.

* * *

_**London, Ministry of Magic**_

_**Level 9**_

"_It's not a question of how impressive the magic was, in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"_

"_I did it because of the Dementors"_

"_Dementors? What do you mean, boy?" _

"_I mean there were three or four Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin! If it hasn't been for that Patronus, and that strange man… I don't know what could've happened."

* * *

_

"Oh, shit, they better not bring me into it," groaned Bakura, running a hand through his hair.

"Scared that they'll recognize your hair?" taunted Atemu.

"Mhm, look who's talking," bit back the thief.

"Touché."

* * *

"_Dementors in Little Whinging? I don't understand –" _

"_Don't you, Amelia? Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses…" _

"_I'm not lying! There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it – and just find that man who slashed through the dementors, with his hands and some strange dark magic!"_

"_Enough, enough! I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story, and bringing in dark magic. Who do you think we are? Little children? To believe that some stranger sliced through the dementors with dark magic coming from his __**hands**__?"

* * *

_

"I have a plan, pharaoh," whispered the thief and for a second his companion frowned, but understanding soon came.

* * *

_**Eastern Europe**_

_**Carpatian Mountain Range**_

"I am here, because I know the Dark Lord, Voldemort, will be soon trying to approach you with his own proposal. He will try to sway you to his side…"

Somewhere below Lelouch noted that a giantess slapped a smaller giant, sending him scuttling away from her. That other giant seemed to be smaller than the other ones, and whimpering (if it could be called whimpering) he hurried away. The giantess came to stand beside the giant whom Cosmos was addressing.

"His side is no longer strong, for we are agents of power from other world. Thus I come to ask you not to join the fight. For we will wipe out anyone trying to upset the balance."

"And what will you offer us? Will we be allowed to wipe out the measly humans?"

"No," stuttered Cosmos, she quickly contained her shudder, "of course not."

"I don't think they will listen," whispered Lelouch.

"Will we be allowed to fight and reign the mountains, like we did before."

"Why do you need to fight? We can all coexist peacefully. In my world your race was highly revered, as they lived long and could offer important advice as well as protect the civilizations they inhabited."

"Hmph. You are like them. I am Gurg, the leader. And we," the not very intelligent looking giant looked around, "will not accept your weak offer." He was met with cheers from his mates.

"Time for me to step in then," spoke Lelouch. Cosmos nodded hesitantly and Lelouch's Geass activated.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to die then."

He felt his Geass power flow out and some of the dumber looking ones, immediately commenced to his order. They took their giant axes and slammed themselves with them. But the larger part of the giants did not do it. And while they looked disoriented for a second, soon they snapped out of it and angrily surveyed their fallen comrades.

"And now what?" whispered Cosmos dejectedly.

"We fight."

* * *

_**London, Ministry of Magic**_

_**Level 9**_

"_We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway, other than Dudley Dursley, I mean." _

"_We haven't got time to listen to more tarradiddles, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly –" _

"_I may be wrong, but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones_

"_True. Perfectly true." _

"_Oh, very well, very well. Where is this person?"_

"_I brought her with me. She's just outside the door. Should I?" _

"_No — Weasley, you go," the man barked at the red-head, who got up at once, ran down the stone steps from the judge's balcony and hurried past Dumbledore and Potter._

_A moment later, the red-head returned, followed by the crazy woman from the alley. Bakura noted that she looked scared and battier than ever. She was even wearing her carpet slippers. _

_Dumbledore stood up and gave the old woman his chair, conjuring a second one for himself. _

"_Full name?" _

"_Arabella Doreen Figg." _

"_And who exactly are you?" _

"_I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry Potter lives."_

"_We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging, other than Harry Potter," said a broad looking woman at once. "That situation has always been closely monitored, given… given past events." _

"_I'm a Squib. So you wouldn't have me registered, would you?" _

"_A Squib, eh? We'll be checking that. You'll leave details of your parentage with my assistant Weasley. Incidentally, can Squibs see Dementors" _

"_Yes, we can!"

* * *

_

"Do you think she will mention you?" asked Atemu suddenly, tense about the fact that their presence might be announced too soon to the world. Not to mention that Ashura was in the building right now, and even though he was not that exotic as he, Bakura or Serenity were, even if he wasn't dressed in his initial clothing anymore, there was still a chance that this woman, Figg, or Harry Potter could recognize him.

"Probably, if that is the route of defense they took. But even better for them and us. I will appear after the court is finished, if Serenity gives the signal in time."

* * *

"_Very well. What is your story?"_

"_I had gone out to buy cat food from the corner shop at the end of Wisteria Walk, around about nine o'clock, on the evening of the second of August, when I heard a disturbance down the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. On approaching the mouth of the alleyway I saw Dementors running -' _

"_Running? Dementors don't run, they glide."_

"_That's what 1 meant to say. Gliding along the alley towards what looked like two boys and a man." _

"_What did they look like?"_

"_Well, one was very large and the other one rather skinny, the man he was very bizarre. He had long white spiky hair and eerie glowing eyes."_

"_No, no, Dementors… describe them."_

"_Oh, They were big. Big and wearing cloaks. I felt them. Everything went cold, and this was a very warm summer's night, mark you. And I felt… as though all happiness had gone from the world… and I remembered… dreadful things…"_

_Figg's voice shook and died. _

"_What did the Dementors do?"_

"_They went for the boys, One of them had fallen. The other was backing away, trying to repel the Dementor. That was Harry. And then that strange man came in. I think he was under the disillusionment charm before. His hands were glowing… no not glowing… but even in the darkness, the shadows that were around his hands were different from the darkness of the night. He slashed through the dementors, and his hands coated by that magic went through like butter. The first two dementors went down. Then he and Harry went to his cousin, and when one dementor tried to attack that man, Harry managed to finally produce a Patronus, which charged down the third Dementor and then, the man finished off the last one. And that that is what happened."_

"_That's what you saw, is it?" _

"_That is what happened." _

"_Who is that man?"_

"_I have no idea…"_

"_Very well. You may go."_

_The court was actively discussed the story of Mrs. Figg. Hushed whispers falling down in the quiet dungeon like rain drops, as the woman shuffled off towards the door. They went into another heated discussion as the portly man tried to convince them of the boy's guilt. Just as Dumbledore expressed his suspicion that somebody from the inside sent those Dementors a witch who was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, as little neck as the boy's uncle and a very wide, slack mouth, leaned forward. Her eyes were large, round and slightly bulging. Even the little black velvet bow perched on top of her short curly hair was reminiscent of a large fly she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue. _

"_The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," said the portly man, who as they understood from the argument was Fudge, the Minister. The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that didn't suit her at all. _

"_I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore," she said, with a simper that left her big, round eyes as cold as ever. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!"_

_She gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of Bakura's neck stand up. A few other members of the jury laughed with her. It could not have been plainer that not one of them was really amused. _

"_If it is true that the Dementors are taking orders only from the Ministry of Magic, and it is also true that two Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin a week ago, then it follows logically that somebody at the Ministry might have ordered the attacks. Of course, these particular Dementors may have been outside Ministry control –"

* * *

_

"Look at them go. They don't even pay attention to the fact that somebody destroyed their prized dementors by cutting through them with bare hands…"

"They are close-minded."

* * *

"_Of course we are, but the presence of Dementors in that alleyway is highly relevant. Clause Seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, and as those exceptional circumstances include situations which threaten the life of the wizard or witch him- or herself, or any witches, wizards or Muggles present at the time of the –"_

"_We are familiar with Clause Seven, thank you very much!"_

"_Of course you are. Then we are in agreement that Harry's use of the Patronus Charm in these circumstances falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstances the clause describes?" _

"_If there were Dementors, which I doubt." _

"_You have heard it from an eyewitness. If you still doubt her truthfulness, call her back, question her again. I am sure she would not object."_

"_I - that – not. It's - I want this over with today, Dumbledore!"_

"_But naturally, you would not care how many times you heard from a witness, if the alternative was a serious miscarriage of justice." _

"_Serious miscarriage, my hat! Have you ever bothered to tot up the number of cock-and-bull stories this boy has come out with, Dumbledore, while trying to cover up his flagrant misuse of magic out of school? I suppose you've forgotten the Hover Charm he used three years ago –"_

"_That wasn't me, it was a house-elf!" _

"_YOU SEE? A house-elf! In a Muggle house! I ask you."_

"_The house-elf in question is currently in the employ of Hogwarts School. I can summon him here in an instant to give evidence if you wish."

* * *

_

"Oh, he is so stuck right now, look at him go," smirked Atemu enjoying the fit of anger the minister was throwing. "I hope you plan includes this annoyance," he muttered flexing his fingers, eyeing the man dangerously.

The thief king smirked at him.

* * *

"_I - not - I haven't got time to listen to house-elves! Anyway, that's not the only- he blew up his aunt, for God's sake!" _

"_And you very kindly did not press charges on that occasion, accepting, I presume, that even the best wizards cannot always control their emotions."_

"_And I haven't even started on what he gets up to at school." _

"_But, as the Ministry has no authority to punish Hogwarts students for misdemeanors at school, Harry's behavior there is not relevant to this hearing." _

"_Oho! Not our business what he does at school, eh? You think so?" _

"_The Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students, Cornelius, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August, nor does it have the right to confiscate wands until charges have been successfully proven; again, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August. In your admirable haste to ensure that the law is upheld, you appear, inadvertently I am sure, to have overlooked a few laws yourself."_

"_Laws can be changed!"

* * *

_

"He's a prick," mentioned Bakura, his eyes fixed in a glare on the balding head of the Minister of Magic.

* * *

"_Of course they can, and you certainly seem to be making many changes, Cornelius. Why, in the few short weeks since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot, it has already become the practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic! As far as I am aware, there is no law yet in place that says this court's job is to punish Harry for every bit of magic he has ever performed. He has been charged with a specific offence and he has presented his defense. All he and I can do now is to await your verdict."_

_Dumbledore put his fingertips together again and said no more. Fudge glared at him, evidently incensed. And the entire Wizengamot had fallen into urgent, whispered conversations. _

_And finally the verdict came._

_Cleared of all charges.

* * *

_

Just as they announced the decision, came the surge of energy from Cosmos, which alerted them, that they should start the diversion.

"Let's rock," whispered Bakura and immediately in the dungeon room, which still had some of the jury inside erupted in chaos, as several shadow realm monsters were summoned courtesy of the two shadow realm masters.

* * *

Ashura looked up. Mr. Watergates hurried out of the room, telling them to stay here and not leave the confines of the safe office.

"They started?" asked Diva, still scribbling with the quill the answers to the test, just finishing it up. And Ashura nodded.

* * *

_**Eastern Europe**_

_**Carpatian Mountain Range**_

Sailor Cosmos dodged the strike from a giant, flipping back, and summoned forth her staff, "Starlight! -" she began, but stopped as her senses alerted that using one of her strongest attacks on the giants would upset the balance of nature in this universe. She cursed silently, and Lelouch who narrowly avoided a stone hurtled at them looked at her in question.

They had been backed down from their aerial position, to the ground. Before them were the several giants and behind them thick forest.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" she called out, but it seemed the giants had some sort of resistance.

"Let's run!" she exclaimed, "Mercury! Shabon Spray!" the area was covered in a thick mist and Cosmos grabbed Lelouch's hand and dragged him off. They had to get out of the area to a relative safe distance, out of the non-apparition wards set by many wizards, which messed with her magic.

"Why don't you attack them?! You are strong! I saw your fight with Atemu!" exclaimed Lelouch, struggling to keep up with her tempo. And all Sailor Cosmos could do, was look at him apologetically. It seemed he understood what she wanted to say. Apologize for her own lack of participation in this mission.

"Atemu is not of this world. I can exercise my powers on him unlimitedly. But they are of this world."

The mist in the far started to clear up. But they still ran: the giants were fast. "Quite useless, if you ask me. Having so much power and not wanting to do anything," said Lelouch coldly and Sailor Cosmos fell her heart fall. Yes, this was her. Constantly running away. But she couldn't. She would be punished.

"I can't" she huffed, "I will be punished! The law doesn't allow me to interfere..."

"What does it say!" demanded Lelouch angrily, pulling her to a halt. The thumping sounds of the giants walking somewhere were pretty close. Sailor Cosmos blanched and tried to pull Lelouch, but he stood his ground not letting go of her hand.

"What does it say!" he demanded once more, only more furiously.

"The law says-" finally spoke Cosmos, having relented to his fury, "- it says, I may not directly interfere with the lives of the world I am not part of, or it's inhabitants; my participation must be minimal."

"Then grant me a wish!" Lelouch stared at her determinedly.

"What? But I can't!" exclaimed Cosmos. The giants were very close. Close enough to spot them soon.

"Yes, you can, I've seen you in action. And I am not from this world."

And Sailor Cosmos froze. She could do that. Just like she exercised her powers on Atemu. Nothing in her consciousness alerted her of the fact that she could not grant his wish. He was not of this world and she could do it.

"Very well, take my hand and concentrate on what you want," and Lelouch took her hand. Throughout the maiden's body flowed the power to her brooch, concentrating on the power of his wish, pulling out enough power to grant it, and as Cosmos fell to her knees, from exhaustion numbly wondering what exactly did Lelouch wish for, she felt something large behind her.

She turned around and found herself at loss with words. Her gaze drifted upwards as she sat frozen even as the prince climbed up in the cockpit of the giant mecha. It was a giant, larger slightly than the giants, robot. A mobile suit, black in color with gold and red accents, it seemed like the answer to their dilemma.

And for a moment in her mind drifted the thought, about how unnoticeable could one giant mecha be, but Lelouch interrupted her with his shout, "Get in! Now! They're almost here!" She quickly gathered herself up and leaped up to the shoulders of the robot, sliding then swiftly down into the cockpit beside Lelouch. In awe she watched as his fingers played about the numerous keyboards of the mobile suit, the suit launching up, the engine roared and something behind rumbled, from the monitors on the side, she could see the giant energy wings spread out behind.

"Fear now, you filthy giants!" declared Lelouch, and outside the ground rumbled. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia, and I order you to die! This is my tool of power, Shinkirou!"

"Amazing," whispered Cosmos and for a moment she saw a fleeting smile pass Lelouch's face, as his fingers danced upon the keyboards, bringing up a large shield, when Gurg, the leader of the giants, angry due to his incomprehension of the events tried to punch Shinkirou. The shield glowed and Gurg was thrown back a hundred feet, another dance of fingers and Shinkirou shot a great beam of energy from somewhere beneath them, in the middle of its chest, effectively silencing Gurg forever.

And then like great fireworks multiple rays of energy explorer from that same chest and hit the remaining thirty-forty giants and sending them into the void.

"Power should be used. You would do well to use it as well."

Thirty minutes later there were no more living giants in that area. Lelouch had leveled down the offenders to the ground. And Cosmos was eerily silent.

"They were not intelligent. They lived on fights and blood-shed. Stop looking at me like that."

"I guess," whispered the silver warrior quietly. And Shinkirou took off, flying high in atmosphere of the earth, almost in space, so as not to be noticed by the radars or any other people.

* * *

Just as they had finished the squib test, which returned negative, meaning that Diva could apply for a magic school, Madam Bones strode into her office looked rather unsettled and haggard.

"Something happened?" asked Ashura.

"Monsters! Monsters everywhere! I shall ask you to leave for the moment. We will send you an owl to your place, regarding the results. We are currently much in disarray, and it will take a week before we can rearrange everything. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, don't mind it," spoke the black-haired man with a light smile. So the thief and the pharaoh managed well. "I hope no one was hurt."

"Oh, not much. But the monsters seemed to be following Minister Fudge. This breach of security shall not happen anymore."

Madam Bones shrilly demanded for Mr. Watergates to escort the pair out of the Ministry, to which he quickly obliged. As Ashura walked down the halls he dimly noted that the pair did quite a number on the Ministry, as most of the place was in shambles and several signs of dangerous magic use was floating around. The smell of darkness was tickling his senses and he almost gave into it, barely holding his control.

As they had made their way outside, in the dark alley stood Bakura and Atemu, wearing identical dark smirks.

"Nice job," spoke Ashura, walking towards them, summoning his magic and phasing them all away.

* * *

_**26/09/2009 – **__Well, what do you think? The plot is twisting more and more. As Diva went to her test, Bakura and Atemu made a distraction in the Ministry, and what will Rita Skeeter say about it? And are Serenity and Lelouch __**so **__sure that Shinkirou went unnoticed? =D

* * *

_

_**Next time:**__ the repercussions of their small sabotage to both Ministry and the Dark Lord. Diva goes off to Hogwarts. And more sparks (of fury?) fly between Serenity and Atemu. Lelouch enjoys the depths of the arcane magic of Umbra and Voldemort has quite a surprise set for him.

* * *

_

**Review if you liked it. You reviews motivate me.**

**~ Yami Nocturna**


	7. Chapter 6: Gaudium

_**19/10/2009 – **__Wohohohooo, now this part was much more fun to write, as I had much freedom here. And at the end of this chapter, you can offer more ideas to the storyline. :D

* * *

_

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and C2d this story: Addy Griffin **(thanks! What parts are confusing?), **Usagi Uchiha **(I never understood too his obsession, but it's sexy nonetheless), **Sesshy's Mistress **(oh, then you will love this chapter! It is super special for Atemu and Serenity), **nequam-tenshi **(Lelouch yes, Bakura, I'm still trying to figure out his storyline, I think I have a nice idea for him now), **Failisse **(kudos, my dear, this chapter is then to your taste, -wink-), **Kochou-hime **(yeah, I love Bakura too, pitym that in this chapter there is none of him, but he **will **play a more important part… especially, now that I have a special idea_), _**gaijin12

* * *

**

**Timeline: **Harry Potter, fifth year.

**Characters:**

**Cosmos** (Sailor Moon)

**Atemu **(Yugioh)

**Bakura** (Yugioh)

**Ashura-ou** (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

**Diva** (Blood+)

**Lelouch** (Code Geass)

All characters are taken post-series.

* * *

**R e d e m p t i o n**

**Chapter 6**

_Gaudium

* * *

_

_One trouble with trouble is that is usually starts out like __fun

* * *

_

_**13th of August**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

_Daily Prophet_

_Ministry of Magic helpless against Dark Magic_

_It seems that the Ministry of Magic is becoming very lax in their security. On 12th of August, the Ministry was in chaos, as it had been hit by some dark magic ritual, which summoned unspeakable monsters. The culprits were targeting the Minister Cornelius Fudge and his Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge._

_The Ministry can count themselves lucky, because nobody was hurt. But the society is still angry at their lack of prowess: we all remember the poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup last year, and they are still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches Bertha Jorkins last year in July._

_The Ministry tried to cover up their tracks, but numerous visitors to the Ministry and of course I, Rita Skeeter, special correspondent of Daily Prophet. I was personally present, as our Minister ran through the corridors as he was followed by a jar with a strange slug-like black creature, trying to chomp of his head, an eerie white apparition, something that seemed to be Inferi, six small furry monsters which seemed to cause an explosion in the item they contacted with._

_All of the ministry was filled by strange specters which howled, also there were noted sightings of previously unknown dragon species and a legendary Chimaera. Just as suddenly as the attack had started just as suddenly it had finished and the creatures dissolved into shadows, leaving the Ministry in a large disarray._

_But the Minister has yet to make a press statement about this incident and if he thinks he can forgo such an important incident, then he can think twice. I think, I can boldly state, that it is the right of all British citizens to know about this attack._

_If the Ministry can't protect themselves, then how can they protect us._

_Rita Skeeter_

"That insipid woman," simpered Dolores Umbridge in a high-pitched, breathy and a little bit girlish voice, which didn't suit her squat and flaccid figure. Her boss, Minister Fudge was currently leaning onto the table with his elbows, holding his head and muttering 'I'm ruined, I'm ruined'.

"Oh, Cornelius, don't worry, we will get her, we can charge her of something, we **are **the ministry," continued Dolores her simpering in that ever annoying voice. Her boss looked up at her. And his dismayed eyes there was something else. Annoyance.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, woman, will you ever stop simpering! You are not a small girl!"

And Umbridge promptly scattered backwards, in shock, that her adored Minister, would shout at her, when he needed her help the most.

"And what about this?! How did the Quibbler get their hands on this information?" Fudge held up another newspaper, which by Dolores's standards was deemed unimportant. Quibbler only wrote about nonsense and not existing creatures.

"But they constantly write rubbish about some creatures which don't exist," replied Dolores, trying not to simper that much anymore. This girlish voice had become almost a part of her. It was used to confuse people of her true nature.

"And we were attacked by what?!" bellowed Fudge as he threw the paper at Dolores. The toad-like woman picked up the paper and as soon as her eyes fell upon the headline, she pursed her lips in discontent.

_Minister Fudge making an attempt at Harry Potter after his hearing with Shadow Monsters?_

_The Quibbler has just received confirmations of several witnesses, that the legendary Shadow Monsters exist. This Saturday, on 12__th__ of August, the Ministry was attacked by several creatures, of unknown origin. An insider told us that the attack started right after Harry Potter's hearing finished. _

_As the witnesses reported, after finishing wreaking havoc on the Ministry, the creatures faded away into Shadows. According to our sources the only kind of creatures known to be such are those of the Shadow Realm, which is under the direct command of the Ruler of Darkness._

_Now we only have to speculate, why did the monsters attack right after Harry Potter's hearing and if our Minister is in league with the Ruler of Darkness. The only Dark Lord we know of is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This brings to our attention, whether all the badmouthing Daily Prophet gives Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, for announcing the return of the Dark Lord, is ordered y the Ministry to hide the truth._

_Continued on page 10…_

"Why… that is outrageous!" bellowed Umbridge angrily crunching up the offending newspaper and throwing it away into the garbage.

"We need to have him sued!" continued the woman venting out her anger, and Minister fudge could almost see steam coming out from her ears, as her eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets. Just as she opened her mouth once more to proceed with her angry tirade a Ministry worker busted into the room.

"The last giant village at the Carpatian mountain range was completely annihilated. We just received word from the Romanian Ministry. Several muggles have also spotted a large unknown muggle-like vehicle flying through the skies from that direction."

The Minister and his Undersecretary gazed in shock at their subordinate, who placed a folder with several papers sticking out. Fudge opened the folder with shaking hands and at him gazed a large, what it seemed to him, a knight armor, with black and metallic body, yellow accents on knees and feet, elbows and hands, shoulders, helmet and chest. A red x-shaped metallic device was on his back, with fuchsia colored glowing spread wings.

"The sightings started at Romania, a muggle village few miles away from the giant settlement, then it was in Hungary, Budapest. The Hungarian ministry is still doing damage-control, trying to weed out all the witnesses, afterwards several villages in Austria, Germany, Netherlands – Amsterdam, and finally London. Soon afterwards the track of witnesses ended. We have to presume that it was somebody from England, or somebody who escaped to England."

"What else?" barked Fudge angrily, as he looked through several witnesses reports and muggle photos.

"Well, sir, the Muggle ministries also know about it. And we cannot do damage control from there. Several satellites from their orbits have also noticed that device. The Muggle Minister would like to meet you, as he is currently pressed by the other countries to reveal the new secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" repeated Fudge dumbly.

"The Muggles presume that it is a new mechanical weapon, so to say a new evolutionary point of battle mechanics. A battle robot."

"What is that?" asked Fudge idiotically. And his subordinate almost slapped his forehead, he almost forgot the fact that Fudge was a pureblood, who knew nothing of the Muggle mechanical and scientifical advances.

"I will arrange for you a meeting with our Muggle expert, before your meeting with the Muggle Minister," offered the assistant gently, as Umbridge settled her glare at him.

"The Minister has no need for Muggle nonsense," she angrily huffed, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

"In all due respect, if this will escalate out of control, then it can break out into a war. And if the muggles use nuclear weaponry, not even the wizards will be able to survive that. And if we could, then we would have nowhere to live. The earth would be in ruins."

* * *

_**14th of August, 1995**_

_**Poland, location unknown**_

"M-master…" stuttered Wormtail, as he approached his master, kneeling and crowling towards the black hem of the man who was the plague of the wizarding world. The cold red eyes from his snake-like face gazed down at him, as a sneer marred the pallid face of Lord Voldemort.

"The ambassador to the giant village just came back," fidgeted the greasy balding man. Lotd Voldemort nodded absently and waved his hand at Wormtail, the man quickly scattered away and out of Lord Voldemort's meeting hall, finally a tall imposing man with cold hard green eyes came in.

"Ah, Macnair, tell me, what is the status of the giant settlement?" asked the Dark Lord, in his quiet yet imposing hissing tone.

Macnair fell to his knees, "Master, the giant settlement was completely annihilated. I have arrived yesterday, there were Ministry workers roaming all around. My status at the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures helped me to sneak around. There were traces of massive destruction at the sight all around. It happened on Saturday."

"The same day the Ministry had that blunder with unknown creatures?"

"Yes…"

"Why weren't you there sooner?" asked the Dark Lord softly, the bald green eyes man looked at him in fear and true enough, a soft whispered _Crucio _came with a flick of wand. It wasn't too bad. Macnair was used to that, he presumed the Dark Lord had a good mood so far.

The tall man fell to his knees as the pain wrecked through his body, and through gritted teeth he managed to whisper out, "I was in the Ministry, doing damage control: you told me I had to keep my position at all costs."

Solemnly the snake-faced man looked at his follower and released the spell.

"Leave now."

Macnair humbly crawled over to him and kissed the hem of his robes, quickly scattered out of the hall. The Dark Lord sat down into his throne and extended his hand to the right, letting it linger of a book seemingly made of black leather, with several golden chains overlapping it a red gem eyes on top.

"Obscurum…" whispered Voldemort and from the book rose black smoke, the wisps tentatively forming a five inch tall female figure with a black tiara on her forehead, garbed in a extravagant black chiffon dress.

"_Yes?"_ asked the fairy lazily as she looked nonchalantly at her current owner.

"Who is the one opposing me? Is it that bumbling Light Lord?" asked the Dark Lord turning his red eyes to equally red ones of the fairy.

"_No Light Lord can use that realm. Not even the Queen of Stars,"_ spoke Obscurum in her deep and breathy voice, as she circled above the book, spreading her arms and twirling around, as if trying to feel something.

"Then who is that? You are in my hands, and if I have not managed yet to grasp the mastery of that realm, how can anyone else?" asked Voldemort, narrowing his eyes as he observed Obscurum. Never before had the spirit of the book of darkness behaved that way. She was always solemn and calm, never feeling angry or sad, happy or gleeful – he thought that it was because she was the spirit of the book, but now it seemed as if she was elated by something. Something he did not know. And fifty years of experience told him that it had something to do with that attack at the Ministry.

At first he pushed that information aside, until his death eaters brought an article about the Shadow Monsters, and only then did he recognize the behavior of those Monsters. It was one of the chapters at the end of the book. It spoke about great monsters from a realm with immeasurable dark power, that only the Dark Lord who would unify the Darkness beneath him, could command.

"Has someone taken my rightful power?"

The spirit finally opened her eyes and fixed her red gaze at him, it seemed to him for a moment that her eyes became a much more darker color, a blood red ruby, which shimmered with shadows at the borders of the pupils.

"_Power cannot be taken. It has to be created. And alone it cannot be created. The darkness is always next to light."_

"What do you mean?"

"_What I mean is that you are no longer my master. I am not like the book of Shadows which can have several masters. I am like Lux Lucis, a pure power information. The one that can read and understand the arcane knowledge is the most pure of this power in this realm. You were that man. But you are not any longer. The true lord has arrived…"_

With these parting words the spirit disappeared, as Voldemort howled in fury. He grasped the book frantically, going through the pages, but the book was blank. And only one part of the book remained. _**XXIII. Mythology**__._

He never read that part of the book, because it was all told from the perspective a foolish Lord of Darkness, who wanted to make the Lady of Light his own.

_XXIII Mythology_

_1. The Beginning_

_I was born on the star next to yours. I never knew what exactly I was until my last parting breaths, when a dark god wanted to take my power. I was born different from my father and mother and I felt it. I was more devious, more dark, more pure in some bizarre sort of way. I was a much more powerful magic user that my father who had many years of experience ahead of me._

_But I didn't know…_

_I remember that day when you came with your mother as an ambassador party to our kingdom. I loved you the first time my eyes laid on you. I was four years olf and everyone told me that it was just infatuation, with a much older and ethereal princess such as you. Your kind was blessed with longevity. You were older than your fiancée by a hundred years, but he still looked older than you._

_I grew, and I still remembered you. And as I grew so did my power. And as my power grew, I felt your pull even though you were almost four hundred thousand kilometers away from me. I studied the language of the Universe, so I could come to the moon._

_And finally I was old enough to stand by your side. _

_But they announced that in a year you would be married to Endymion, the prince of Elysion, who was blessed with the crystal of our planet. I raged. And something snapped._

_That year was very hot, there were strange blotches on the sun and darkness came trying to eat the Earth only avoiding our kingdom. That year your kingdom fell, and you whom I though to be Eternal… you died._

_Soon afterwards came that dark god… he tried to take over my kingdom, but I defeated him and sealed him away. Only in my parting moments I felt that seal break on me. I knew why I wanted you and why I was different…_

_I was the one born without a star to bear my name…_

_And we were meant to be the one eternal, always following each other pair, the one without a star, and the one who was the one eternal star._

_It was fated…

* * *

_

_**14th of August, 1995**_

_**Castle von Mond**_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Diva Lamperouge,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than the 17th of August. _

_**I. Uniform**__  
Students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_  
Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_**II. Set of 5th Year Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**Achievements in Charming**_

_**Asiatic Anti-Venom**_

_**Defensive Magical Theory**_

_**The Drean Oracle **__(should you choose Divination, as one of the additional lessons)_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **__(should you choose Care of Magical Creatures, as one of the additional lessons)_

_**Intermediate Transfiguration**_

_**New Theory of Numerology **__(should you choose Arithmancy, as one of the additional lessons)_

_**Philosophy of the Mundane, The: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know **__(should you choose Muggle Studies as one of the additional lessons)_

_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5**_

_**Ancient Runes Made Easy**__(should you choose Ancient Runes, as one of the additional lessons)_

_**Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms**__(should you choose Ancient Runes, as one of the additional lessons)_

_**Spellman's Syllabary**__(should you choose Ancient Runes, as one of the additional lessons)_

_**Numerology and**__ Gramatica__(should you choose Arithmancy, as one of the additional lessons)_

_**The Monster Book of Monsters **__(should you choose Care of Magical Creatures, as one of the additional lessons)_

_**The Intermediate Books of Spells**_

_**Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles**__(should you choose Muggle Studies as one of the additional lessons)_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**__  
_

_**III. Classes**_

_1. Astronomy _

_2. Charms _

_3. Defense Against the Dark Arts _

_4. Herbology _

_5. History of Magic _

_6. Potions _

_7. Transfiguration _

_**You may also choose two or more additional classes**_

_1. Ancient Runes _

_2. Arithmancy_

_3. Care of Magical Creatures_

_4. Divination _

_5. Muggle Studies_

_  
__**IV.**__**Other Equipment**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_  
Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad_

"But I don't want an owl or a toad," whined Diva as she finished reading her letter. Ashura smiled at her and patted her head, "But you don't have to bring any animals, if you don't like them," he spoke, ruffling her hair and earning a pout from her.

"Then we ca get you a cat," Ashura looked into the aqua blue eyes so different from his own golden ones, and then girl grinned happily, her eyes lighting up, "A white cat, with black feet."

"Alright…" Diva skipped away inside the house and Ashura-ou, the solemn king was left outside sitting on an empty patch of grass staring into the uncharacteristically sunny sky. The golden rays lit up the grass, which steadily became greener since their arrival, and he felt the ambient magic from the house caress his shoulders comfortingly.

Only here, when he was alone, he felt the curse start its malicious work again. But he subdued it. It was simple when Diva or Serenity were around. If Diva was there, he restrained him because he felt the need to protect her, just as he had with Fai.

The girl, who was mostly in his care was pretty much understood. She needed help from someone to help her see the world as it was, and not through the distorted lens given to her by her guardian-chevaliers.

In that distorted vision, they all chased their own goals, trying to alter Diva's vision, especially the first chevalier, in essence, their cruel ways were the reason why Diva never became a lady she could have been. Her true nature had only been revealed when the twins came. It was so difficult to talk about her as if she was a mother already and old. For him she was like a younger sibling or something. They were both separated from the other group in a way. Diva had no trust from the ancient queen, pharaoh and tomb robber, Lelouch was cold and distant in his own way from everybody except for Serenity, with whom he conversed more. And he in turn, could just not blend in so naturally as the others did. Sure, he was also a magic user, but he lacked their… excitement and color, which they had when they used magic to achieve their goals.

It seemed he was bound to twins. Fai and his twin. Diva and her twin.

Serenity on the other hand was an entity of light, her presence seemed to calm everyone down. And the cold face and emotionless façade she had seemed very unnatural to him. When Lelouch and Serenity arrived after the Ministry havoc on that large mecha, he had been barely restraining himself, as the dark power used by Bakura and Atemu were licking at his consciousness, trying to make him to succumb to his insanity again and continue killing until nothing more was left alive in this world. He groaned in pain as the dark energy wrapped its tail around him again and pushed.

At first it had been dormant, that urge to kill. But now it had begun its awakening. Ashura presumed that it had something to do with the dark power Atemu and Bakura constantly emitted, like living and breathing antennas. Sighing heavily, long-haired ageless king stood up and strode to the small marble fountain at a clearance; he lowered his fingers languidly into the water, filling the currents weave their way between them, caressing his warm hand which seemed to be burning up each time the curse stirred.

He slid to his knees and pain wrecked through his body, letting out a soft groan.

"Is something wrong?" came the worried voice of Diva from behind. Ashura almost gasped, as he turned around, smiling assuredly at the girl, who cast him a doubtful look. She leaned down and put a hand to his forehead.

"You're burning up," mused Diva out loud.

"Oh don't worry. I am not an ordinary man," tried Ashura, not in a very assuring tone, as he sheepishly chuckled. But the black-haired girl settled a cold glare at him.

"Ashura-ou?" and the black-haired man blinked in surprise, she never used such a strict voice, she extended her hand and poked his forehead angrily.

"Aren't we friends?" she whispered her voice dangerously low, her eyes narrowing into two slits. Ashura cursed inside. Diva was angry.

"Yes," he starched the words, "we are? Why do you ask?"

"Friends don't lie to each other," she spoke pursing her lips and pushing him back, making him fall backwards. A strangled whimper escaped Ashura's lips as Diva crawled on top of him pinning him to ground and glaring at him.

"W-what are you doing?" stuttered the solemn king, not being so solemn anymore, rather scandalized by the preposterous position his fake 'daughter' was in. A smirk was on Diva's face, as she leaned in, dangerously close, her eyes twinkling eerily as she whispered into his ear words.

"I am …" she starched the sentence purposefully adding meaningful pauses between the words, "not… getting… of…until you… tell me… what's wrong with you … aaaaand," the last word was dramatically stretched, "I am going to tickle you, until you admit!" If Ashura had any less dignity, he would have eeped and tried to scramble away from the offending girl, who clearly had malicious intentions, but he was a king and royal etiquette demanded that he stay calm.

The first fifteen seconds as Diva started tickling him, he managed to maintain a straight face, and afterwards his features were quickly becoming distorted as he tried to subdue the laugh. In half a minute he was laughing out loud, tears streaming down his cheeks from laughter, as he begged Diva to stop her relentless torture.

* * *

"Oh, you damned book! Why won't you show me your contents, you did before!" groaned Serenity as she set down the book once more. She glared at the offending object, wondering if casting Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss on it was a good idea. It was a light attack and could be enough to open it.

The door creaked open and she turned around hoping briefly that it would be the pharaoh, and that she could vent her anger out on him. But it was Lelouch, who was followed by a three inch fairy floating behind him.

"Ah, you're busy?" muttered the violet-eyed man sheepishly, as her angry gaze settled on him. Serenity's gaze wandered to the fairy, who seemed to be smirking arrogantly at her. She looked back at Lelouch pointedly.

"Ah, right. This is Umbra, a spirit of this book," Serenity felt herself at loss of words, as the prince held up a book, which extravagant font writing the words Umbra on the cover.

"That… book…" she spoke in surprise, trying to find the words. The second book was found and the spirit released? By Lelouch vi Britannia? The prince looked at her calmly, he lowered the book in thought, before finally continuing.

"I bought it at Knockturn Alley. It seemed to catch my eyes immediately. It seems to know you, and the other book and the others."

"The Umbra book, one of the three sister books. The book that governs this material world," whispered Serenity walking towards Lelouch and taking the heavy book from his hands.

"It contains much magical theory, and I though it would be useful to you, since you are more versed, even though the spirit tried to convince me otherwise," at his words Serenity looked up at the sneering spirit, who glared at her and stuck her tongue out. The gray fairy, with dark gray hair and eyes sat down on Lelouch's shoulder and whispered something to him.

"Ah… but that is the nature of this book, I can't really use it," spoke Serenity extending the book back to Lelouch.

"_I told you sooo!" _taunted the fairy Lelouch, flipping a strand of his hair into his eyes, the prince batted the strand away and waved his hand at the spirit for her to leave his shoulder.

"So, I get to keep it?" he asked. Serenity nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence and Umbra Spirit floated over to Lux Lucis book, looking down at it in contemplation. Turning around she looked at the blonde girl and black-haired youth.

"_Don't tell me you still can't open it? What kind of warrior of light are you?!"_ exclaimed the spirit as if scandalized by that statement.

"Eh, it had words before, but soon afterwards they disappeared," mumbled Serenity looking down in shame.

"_And you can't figure out why?" _continued her accusing questions Umbra Spirit. Serenity nodded dejectedly. Lelouch looked at Umbra Spirit, in his eyes something akin to a plea. The gray-haired fairy sneered at first, but then relented.

"_Oh, fine, fine. First of all, you can relax and take your time. Lord Moldypants has no longer access to Obscurum. She sealed herself away. Secondly, you just have to realize why you aren't light enough. Think of all the meanings the word light has! And this is all I am going to say!"_

With that the Umbra Spirit, stuck out her nose and disappeared into thin air, gray wisps of shadows flowing back into the book.

"So… what do I do?" asked Lelouch as he looked at the flabbergasted Serenity, who still stared at the Lux Lucis, on top of which stood the Umbra Spirit a few moments ago.

"Just… examine and study the book. You can try to see whether the other ones can use it," she spoke detachedly, still gazing at the white book.

"Bakura and Atemu can't." At his words Serenity turned around to stare at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Why? They are Shadow Masters."

"Umbra said so."

"Oh, alright, it the shadows choices to choose their masters. I shall go to rest now, please tell no one to disturb me." With that Serenity picked up the items on her bed dumping them onto the table, next to Lux Lucis; Lelouch nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The moment the door closed, Serenity conjured a dictionary.

_Light_

_1. something that makes things visible or affords illumination: All colors depend on light._

"What can I make visible? How can I afford illumination? Should I always be in Cosmos mode now?" muttered Serenity, her eyebrow flying up as she wide eyed looked upon the many meanings of the world light.

_3. the sensation produced by stimulation of the organs of sight_

"Stimulation?" Serenity paused to think about it, but only scandalous images came to her mind, and flushing she skipped over to the next definition, trying not to linger at the third point anymore.

_4. an illuminating agent or source, as the sun, a lamp, or a beacon_

"Right, a beacon for trouble, I am already!" She skipped over other definitions of light coming to the eleventh one. The golden-haired maiden made a face at it, muttering, "Yeah, right. Traffic light…"

_11. a traffic light: Don't cross till the light changes._

She turned the page over and groaned. Nothing else came to her sight at the moment. And the next two points did not help her in the least.

_13. the state of being visible, exposed to view, or revealed to public notice or knowledge; limelight: Stardom has placed her in the light._

_14. a person who is an outstanding leader, celebrity, or example; luminary: He became one of the leading lights of Restoration drama._

"I should become a star? Come forth with my Sailor Moon identity," she pursed her lips together, and cursed the spirit of Umbra once more. Her eyes traveled down the small letters in the book as the next few entries made her finally start thinking about the implications Umbra made.

_16. a gleam or sparkle, as in the eyes_

_18. spiritual illumination or awareness; enlightenment_

_20. mental insight; understanding_

_21. lights, the information, ideas, or mental capacities possessed: to act according to one's lights._

Serenity didn't even need a mirror, to know how her eyes looked. She had known for a very long time that they were not the same. They had lost their light. Was that why the book didn't show her the contents?

She had lost her hope and happiness when her Senshi had perished. And she doubted she would ever gain back what she had lost.

Her eyes drifted down more.

_31. to cause (the face, surroundings, etc.) to brighten, esp. with joy, animation, or the like (often fol. by up): A smile lit up her face. Her presence lighted up the room._

_37. to brighten with animation or joy, as the face or eyes (often fol. by up)._

"You do know that this is stupid," the voice which spoke was very familiar and Serenity flushed as she closed the book. He was **again **invading her private territory. She turned around, and immediately considered that decision very hazardous for her own mental health, as she found herself nose to nose with the infuriating and bothersome ruby-eyed pharaoh.

"Lelouch told me, that the annoying spirit of Umbra told you, that you could not use the book, because you needed to know what is **light. **But… turning to a dictionary? By Ra's name, are you that naïve, woman?"

Serenity gasped at the chauvinistic and haughty attitude the pharaoh showed towards her. She moved her mouth, trying to find the right words, to bite back at him, but they didn't come. In a way he was right, after all, relented she (but only to herself, and with great difficulty).

"You are too close," she only whispered, pushing him away from her and glaring at him unenthusiastically. Atemu only chuckled.

"Let's see, why you aren't light. First, you are too concerned with the mission. So concerned, that you like the ice queen," mused the man, putting his index finger to his chin and looking over Serenity, who crossed her eyes, pursing her lips.

"The mission is important!" she stated simply.

"Second, while practically none of us here require any food, yet we still enjoy the simplicities of life. Like good food. A good bath, instead of using the magic to keep ourselves clean. We play games," he continued, causing the blonde to glare even harder at him.

"You have two powerful Shadow Masters, a chiropteran queen, a control freak prince and a magician king under your command, yet you can't find time to relax and enjoy the festivities of life?"

Serenity froze. He did have a point there. She had more freedom. And there were other people helping her. She was not alone. But as soon as that train of thoughts invaded her mind, she violently pushed it away, reminding herself desperately, what happened to the people who got close to her.

"Get out," whispered Serenity angrily. But of course it didn't work. The bothersome pharaoh cast a glance around the room, and then smirked at her, leisurely he walked over to the table, and Serenity looked at him in wonder. His hands picked a book from the pile and Serenity snorted, as if he could read it: he had such a dark essence, that the book would probably burn.

And then the book was gone. Her mouth fell open.

"Where?! What did you do!?" she shouted angrily, as she jumped up from her bed, marching over to the ruby-eyed intruder. The pharaoh moved his hands apart, as if apologizing and shrugged.

"Who knows," he spoke in a taunting voice, "I hid it somewhere even you can't get it from," he smirked at her, giving her a wink.

"Give it back," growled Serenity, clenching her hands together into fists.

"No way. I'll give it, if you try it my way to gain back the light, in two week, if you enjoy yourself more. If it won't work, then I won't bother you ever again. If it will, it will help you to open the book, you're not loosing anything," he leaned into her face, smirking in that ever annoying way. His breathing was warm upon her skin and sent shivers down her spine, making her skin become covered in goose bumps.

"I can just kill you, you know," whispered the woman out of breath.

"And you won't ever get the book back," pointed out Atemu, as he put his hands onto her shoulders. Her blue eyes drifted down to his tanned hands and she gulped, a strange feeling of uneasiness settling down in her stomach.

"So what will it be?" he asked. Serenity took a step back, but his hands still stayed on her shoulders.

If it wouldn't work then he would leave her alone. If it worked… he would be bothering her more, but… the Lux Lucis would be open. And… it was worth it.

Finally she gave in.

"Fine."

"Alright! Diva had come to me earlier, telling me to find you and tell you that the acceptance letter came. We would need to go to Diagon Alley. So… they will go shopping, and we will go out to have fun," exclaimed Atemu gleefully, pulling away from Serenity and walking out.

Serenity glared at his retreating back, but quickly held herself back, offering him a strained smile as he turned around with a wicked smile.

"And do something about your attire. You are not an old crone, you know. Even though you are of appropriate age."

And quickly the pigheaded pharaoh dodged out of the room, as Serenity threw an alarm clock at him, screeching in fury at his provocation. She stomped over to the mirror and looked over her attire. She was wearing a dark blue, all covering dress, which was humble and simple. She didn't need much more.

So what business of his was this!

"I am not a crone," she huffed to the mirror.

* * *

_**Muggle London**_

_**The front of Leaky Cauldron**_

"So what is the occasion?" asked Ashura. As the long-haired king looked over Serenity, the girl groaned. She was dressed in a purple float chiffon high collared dress with black satin hem, which ended at mid thigh, her hair was in her regular dumplings with two purple ribbons in them. The pharaoh smirked at the obvious discomfort the young woman was feeling under the judging gazes of Diva and Ashura, who were rather taken aback, by the relatively down-looking and humbly dressing (unless it was the Cosmos outfit, which Atemu considered rather provocative) leader of their whole mission. Sparing Serenity the need to answer, he butted into before she could reply, yet not sparing her even more embarrassment.

"It is a date. We're going out."

"Ah alright," spoke Ashura calmly, even though he rendered the words, it was strained, and Diva just stared in astonished at Serenity.

"And here I thought you were a heartless bitch," she finally mumbled out. Serenity was turning red with each more passing second and chuckling in amusement, Atemu took her by the waist leading her away, as she spoke his goodbyes to the two remaining people outside of Leaky Cauldron.

"Have fun shopping, until later now," he smirked, casting a glance to Serenity, who looked ready to blow up any minute.

"Calm down, Serenity, ah, no, I'll call you Sere-chan. Serenity is too formal for our own little private mission," that only caused Serenity to roar in anger, as she jumped away from her, and at that moment she reminded him pretty much a wild cat, who was ready to pounce on him and scratch his eyes out.

"And you know, that red doesn't match with your dress at all," he mused out loud laying his eyes on her slim face, which seemed to be the color of tomato now. That was what it took to calm Serenity down. Her blue eyes widened and she looked over her outfit, which no doubt she took time choosing, even though she denied it. But what else could she have done for two hours after he left.

"I have no red on me," she spoke inquisitively, awaiting an explanation from him.

"Not anymore," he chuckled.

Serenity looked at him confused, and tilted the head to the side, in that special kind of cute way that she did. At moments like these, which happened when she thought no one was around, and she was trying to figure a spell out or something else, she could make these confused faces, which made her look like a small kitten.

And exactly that same word came out from his mouth, a breathy whisper. Serenity blinked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Did you call me kitten?" she rounded up on him, moving like a kitten, who was advancing on its toy, playing the game of predator and mouse.

"You look like one," trailed of Atemu chuckling nervously, as he looked around, trying to figure out a way to cover up his slip up. But Serenity didn't seem like she wanted to beat him up for that endearment, a strange look settled in on her face, as she looked down.

"Haruka-chan used to call me that." Atemu turned back to her.

"Haruka?"

"Yes," Serenity continued walking and Atemu followed her lead, not wanting to be left behind, "she was Sailor Uranus. Haughty, arrogant, proud, strong, loyal."

"Are you sure you are not describing me. Though I would never wear a skirt."

In reply he got only a sad look, and immediately understood his mistake. The tanned young man looked around trying to find a suitable distraction for Serenity. And his eyes fell onto a gaming center, briefly he remembered a similar arcade center from his life before. An arcade center which Anzu and he visited at their date.

"That will be our first stop!" he exclaimed. Serenity turned her head and froze. As Atemu looked at her he noted that she a pretty dumb expression on her face, as if trying to constrain something.

"Something wrong?" he inquired, leaning closer to her, breathing in the soft scent of lavender, his prey, his mission, his game: the elusive queen of stars. Oh, she still didn't even suspect anything. So naïve.

"How did you know?" she raised her head, and for a second it seemed to him as if that cold expression vanished from her face, and she seemed eons younger. She seemed to be fighting with herself.

"Let's go already!" spoke the pharaoh quickly, deciding that if he lingered any longer the girl could just back off from their deal, and dragged her to the Gaming Center. Inside there were many arcade games, DDR, computer games, board games and Serenity was gazing around, the neon lights from the ceiling lighting up her face.

She still didn't let go of his hand as she observed the games offered to her, and her hand felt very soft and warm, so small and frail, within his bigger and stronger hand. A couple of boys passed them and whistled at the blonde girl who paid them no attention, but a dangerous leer from the pharaoh, sent them scuttling back, mumbling something along the line of: "Ouch… beauty and the beast at ten'o'clock."

"So, what do you want to play?" nudged gently Atemu his date, whose gaze stopped at a racing game.

"That," she spoke, a smile lingering on her lips. The pharaoh blinked in surprise, at the foreign emotion which bathed Serenity's face in warmth, and promptly dragged her to the game, trying to make that smile stay on her face. As they were at the machine, Serenity let go of his hand, and immediately he missed the soft feeling of her skin.

She slid down leisurely into the seat, her eyes softening from their glacial blue, and touched the wheel. She whispered something, so faintly, he could not make it out. And her face changed. It seemed as if…

The pharaoh did not let him finish his thoughts, as he quickly jumped into the seat beside her, dropping a coin into the slot, setting the difficulty to medium.

"Let's play," he spoke and the race started. Serenity was good, keeping up behind him all the time, once even getting in front if only for a short while. All the while he kept his attention on the race, not on Serenity, he was pretty much sure that she was enjoying the long race just as he was. His breathing got steadier, as over the sounds of arcade center, he heard her equally steady breathing beside him.

"You win."

Her voice was calm and emotionless and as the race ended, with him the winner, he turned to look at her. She was once again with that detached morbid look glued to her face. And smiling suited her so much. Mentally he groaned and bashed his head against a mental wall, even though he ended the mental beating quickly, and concluded that this was a suitable challenge for him. Melting the ice queen.

He made a bored face, trying to keep it on, as the new plan formed in his mind, as he reached out to her face, ignoring her offended look, pinching the edges of her mouth and pulling it up. Atemu pursed his lips together and shook his head, as he moved his hands once more, stretching her mouth into another smile.

"Wuff are yu duuinf?" gritted out Serenity, trying to be eloquent which was pretty hard, now that he was manipulating her face. Atemu's eyebrows were scrunched up in thought as he yet tried another smile and sighed as he fell back into his seat.

"I was trying to make your face stick to a smile, since you always have that frown. Your smile is beautiful," and Atemu gave Serenity the brightest smile, he could offer, flashing his pearly teeth at the confounded queen, who huffed and stood up.

"I changed my mind," she spoke, her nose in the air, trying to look haughty, but he could very well see the edges of her mouth twitching, "I want to play Dance Dance Revolution!"

The pharaoh paled. "But I can't dance to that!"

"King of Games?"

She had sort of a smile on her lips as she looked at him arrogantly. And Atemu smirked, so far so good. "Fine… let's do it…"

* * *

_Half an hour later_

"Ugh, how is this possible?" groaned Serenity as she stared at the billboard of Dance Dance Revolution. Her face was flushed, as she tried to ignore the snickering coming from other customers of the gaming hall. Beside her stood an equally flushed Atemu, who, to his great shame, could not dance or hit the right arrows without looking like a complete idiot. Of course they got perfect. Since after the first game they decided that meeting the objective was important. But they forgot that when choosing a hard difficulty, the arrows flew much faster and they even didn't look as if they were tap dancing, in fact they looked like a pair of idiots.

And much to the amusement of the other visitors, the two were now staring at the billboard which showed both of them equal scores, highscored. But the leering and taunting from the crowd, who was still making fun of them, didn't make it good.

"Let's leave," offered Atemu sheepishly. And Serenity nodded absently, not even fighting back as he took her hand and grabbed them through the amused crowd.

Once outside they hurried away, and only a few buildings away did they finally stop.

"Never going to DDR again, ever!" muttered Serenity, still embarrassed, her cheeks covered with a heavy red blush.

"I agree," spoke the pharaoh, as he rubbed his stomach, the feeling of hunger was settling in and though he could just push the feeling away, he decided it would be perfect to make Serenity actually eat again, he spotted a nice Chinese restaurant, with a red dragon on the logo, "Uh… let's go eat something. That restaurant seems nice," he offered.

"I don't eat," spoke Serenity tensely. And Atemu looked at her pointedly. She looked back at him with exact same glare.

"I have the book," sang the pharaoh, and Serenity growled, turning around and stomping into the restaurant past a bewildered waiter, whom Atemu offered an apologetic smile, as he followed his companion.

The Inside of the restaurant was held out in the distinctive style most of small Chinese restaurants held. Red and black, with white illumination and the waitresses were all slim and pretty, dressed in hip and bust hugging red Chinese kimonos with floral patterns.

A small and delicate black-haired waitress brought them the menus and Atemu examined it, once again groaning within his mind, as Serenity pointedly sat and did not even look at the menu, staring at a wall, as if there was something really interesting going on.

"May I take your order?"

"Ah, yes. For starters we would like: Prawn spring rolls and special spring rolls. Main course: Chicken in Green curry and Prawn in Red Curry, Roasted duck with barbeque sauce and Chinese plum wine bottle. For desserts: Fried Pineapple with ice-cream and Fried Banana with ice-cream."

"Is that all?" asked the waitress, raising an eyebrow at the amount of food he had ordered.

"Yes, if the lady wants more, we will order," the waitress left, obviously flabbergasted at his reply.

"Now she will think that I am some kind of pig," mentioned Serenity, inspecting her nail, not looking up to meet Atemu's observing gaze. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them and only the calm Chinese string melody impeded on their privacy in the dimly lit restaurant.

"You know, usually people on a date speak with each other," he noted. The woman raised her eyes to him and glared at him. "Well, I am not the best date material, you should ask that waitress out, she definitely liked you."

"Jealous?" stretched Atemu the word, and enjoyed the immediate reaction from Serenity, who narrowed her eyes and glared even harder at him. Oh, if glares could kill, he would be a hundred times dead man by now. But glares didn't kill.

"I am not! Why should I be? You are bothersome, infuriating, chauvinistic, you dress in leather!" her tirade was short but vengeful as she crossed her arms.

"Leather? What is wrong with leather? It's… sexy," defended Atemu his choice of clothes vehemently, leaning back more leisurely, trying to show off his slender limbs garbed in the alluring material.

But the queen just huffed, and as the starter dishes were brought to them along with the wine and the glasses, she took the bottle and poured herself a glass, downing it immediately.

"I think that by etiquette I should be pouring the drinks," spoke Atemu his eyes narrowed as he observed Serenity, who took the bottle once more and poured herself another glass.

"Oh, don't bother yourself, you are the pharaoh after all, a living god!" bit Serenity back, sipping on the sweet wine. The red-eyed man sighed as he took one roll and downed it. A glass full of wine was pushed to him. He cast Serenity a confused gaze, but the girl was languidly sitting and observing the yellow transparent liquid, with oil like substance in her glass.

This was hard. Pretty hard. But he would not give out. He took another spring roll from the plate and bit a piece of it. Serenity cast a quick sideways glance at him. He raised an eyebrow and tentatively took another bite. Again she repeated her motion.

He reached out leisurely to pick another roll (her eyes followed his hand), and bit a half of it, savoring the delicious and exotic taste of meat and vegetables combined with exotic spices (her eyes lingered on his lips).

She took another quick sip from her glass, a sip which downed almost half of the glass. She seemed very nervous. At his wary gaze, she giggled uncharacteristically and looked to the wall quickly. And then she hiccupped. It was quiet and almost unnoticeable, but it was enough to make Atemu erupt in low and rich laughter. She was drunk. So quickly.

"Whaaaat?" whined Serenity. He looked up at her with an incredulous face, she was looking at him with a very confused pouting face, and his laughing fit came back, his eyes clenched shut as tears of laughter streamed down his face.

He felt a finger prodding his sides, and looked back at Serenity, who was looking at him with a playful glare.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a slightly slurred manner.

"Nothing," he chuckled and picked out a prawn roll and bringing it to her mouth, "Eat," he ordered playfully, and to his surprise, she obeyed, grabbing with her teeth the whole roll and gulping it down.

She let out a sigh of pleasure, "Ah, so delicious, how could I have denied myself, that for such a long time!" A grin lit up her face, as she reached out to take another roll, but Atemu slapped her hand with the menu book.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" she whined whimsically, the flush on her cheeks deepening as the alcohol took hold of her more. The pharaoh smiled lusciously, and took the spring roll for which she was reaching:

"Well, since you are a prince, you can be fed. After all…" he winked at her and chuckled as she blushed profusely, and hesitantly opened her mouth, reaching for the spring roll. But what she did next was unexpected even for him: she quickly took a spring roll, and brought it to his mouth. Obediently he reached out with his lips, biting at first half of it, and then the remaining half, lingering with his lips on her fingers a bit longer that it was proper.

But instead of flushing, Serenity made a face, and wiped her fingers against the table, "Eew, spit!"

And that was enough for the pharaoh to break out in low rumbling chuckles once more, earning another confused gaze from Serenity.

As he looked up, he almost choked on air, seeing Serenity sitting with the large plate of rolls, which was still filled a few moments ago, almost empty, gulping down one roll after another.

"Hey, leave some for me!" he exclaimed trying to wrestle the plate away from her, but she giggled, as she snatched that last roll, and put into her mouth, grinning at him, as she let go of the empty plate, and flashing him a V-sign.

Atemu growled as he pounced on her, now standing above her, leaning down to her face, breathing into her face, as she seemed very captivated by the sight, still not having swallowed the roll, which was still held by her teeth.

"I'll just have to take it myself then," he smirked, leaning down, and wondering what Serenity would say the next day, after she will sober up and recall this kiss and the future kisses.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," came a shrill voice of the waitress, and they turned around, seeing her standing there with an embarrassed expression on her face, holding the two plates with curry, as he looked back at Serenity, she seemed to have swallowed that last roll, and Atemu cursed his luck.

He sighed and fell back into his chair, his gaze resting at the almost empty bottle of wine, which lasted only three glasses.

"Another bottle of wine," he curtly spoke, taking the chopsticks and mentioning Serenity towards the rice and chicken at her side.

"Here, try this one, eleven inches, unicorn hair, willow," spoke the silver haired man.

"So, what do you think, how is their date?" asked Diva giving a nonchalant wave to the wand, which caused several shelves at the back of the shop fly open.

"No, not that one," spoke Olliwander, picking back the wand and going back to find another one.

"Hm, I think they are making a riot, or the pharaoh found a way to warm her up," replied Ashura. The little fact that Serenity and Atemu were going out on a date, unsettled them a bit too much.

"Do you think he blackmailed her?" whispered Diva to him making the face of a spy.

"Probably…"

"Ohohohohooo, think she will beat him around later?"

"Miss, please wave this wand," groaned Olliwander, as he was holding up another wand for a whole minute to Diva, who was making all kinds of assumptions about The Date.

"Shut up, old man! This is a much more important matter!"

* * *

**End Chapter 6

* * *

**

_**19/10/2009 – **__Well, it took time for me to get back with the flow, since I've starting going to rehearsals in the studio, and since my boyfriend had been sick for the last week, but I did. So now… __**public poll.**_

_Write in your comments your best propositions, what kind of more fun will Serenity and Atemu endure on their date, now that Serenity is drunk, and they have one more bottle of wine. The best ones will be used._

_:D

* * *

_

_Also, I am thinking of bringing one more Senshi to the story and since I not particularly biased, I'll do something which I usually don't. I'll let you decide whom!_

_**Saturn** (though pretty much overdone)_

**_Mars_**

**_Venus_**

_Though this will not be happening until a few more chapters pass, since I need to set the reason for one of their returns, since I canöät just have them drop out of thin air, after SErenity has weeped for them for such a long time, and since they were gone for an eternity.  
_

_So… :D shower me with your ideas._


	8. Chapter 7: Inferno

_**07/06/2010 – **__So Yea, I dropped out of writing stories for a while, had the last month of my semester, and since I'm a lazy bastard who never goes to university, until the last month I had to work my ass off to get my marks. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

_

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and C2d this story: smfan **(yea, it was a nice proposition, but a new idea crossed my mind and I acted upon it, I think the result is very pleasing), **ainaak ka-lyrra **(yea, probably _), **Addy Griffin **(I would bet on harder, since… Rei-chan is overprotective and stuff, kind of like Haruka, but only teasing Usagi-chan more), **Usagi Uchiha **(ahahahaha, yea durnk Serenity is fun), **Kazukimi **(well she won't be calling Usagi mama in this fic, if she will be chosen, that is), **Kochou-hime **(yea, Mrs is cool… but now I am a bit confused, I forgot what special part I planned for Bakura, no wait… I remembered, but… I forgot how I wanted to bring back one of the Senshi, O_o_), _**brittanyann200242, moon-guardian369, nequam-tenshi****, KURAMA AND SERENA, SailorHeart 01, Sue01, Moon Angel90

* * *

**

**Timeline: **Harry Potter, fifth year.

**Characters:**

**Cosmos** (Sailor Moon)

**Atemu **(Yugioh)

**Bakura** (Yugioh)

**Ashura-ou** (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

**Diva** (Blood+)

**Lelouch** (Code Geass)

All characters are taken post-series.

* * *

**R e d e m p t i o n**

**Chapter ****7**

_Inferno

* * *

_

_Sometimes I can never tell if I got something after me  
That's why I just beg and plead for this curse to leave me  
Tell me, why am I to blame? Aren't we supposed to be the same?  
That's why I will never tame this thing that's burning in me?

* * *

_

_**Tekh 15, Dynasty ?**_

_**?**_

"_So you think that like this you can defeat me?" taunted the dark creature cruelly. Incoherent red eyes gazed at him, and for a moment the dark creature faltered. There was something insane in these eyes._

"_Has the Shadow Realm already eroded your mind?" The pharaoh, who had just sealed them both into the Shadow Realm for an eternity was small compared to the dark god's large form, but for some reason the small form which the shadows embraced seemed so much more dangerous, than his own form._

_And the pharaoh smirked._

"_Do you know that the Sun is not a star?" asked the small human being, insignificant, as Zorc thought. And the large creature concluded that the insect was already insane, just being present in the Shadow Realm had sent him over the edge. The dark god was not happy, he had hoped that he would have take his revenge on the human being, which dared to stand between him and world domination. For eons the light of the Moon Empire kept him in a dormant state, but when another being destroyed the fortress of light, he was free and came to Egypt, to take the power which was like a beacon to him._

"_Insignificant human being, you should have not sealed yourself with me, I will take my revenge by torturing you here forever," yet the pharaoh seemed not scared by that statement even for a moment, he leisurely gazed at the dark god and extending his hand whispered, "Be gone, pathetic creation, you dare to strike your paw at your master, know your place..."_

_An eleven pointed star the color of malignant red glowed on his forehead and the dark god started to feel the effects of the pharaoh's dismissal, his body was evaporating into dark mist and spreading across the shadow realm, to never gather again. And even as he disappeared, Zorc chuckled._

"_While the world begins to be in darkness completely, there is glowing light. Between darkness and light, darkness is from the light. That is the truth of this world. However, foolish people get scared of darkness, and the light is changed. That light becomes very little and hopeless without courage. Of course, the light is you, nameless Pharaoh. Everything you did is hopeless; your soul is naught but dust, it is impossible to defeat me."_

"_Foolish creature," replied pharaoh, and his eyes bled into pure black, Zorc stopped his tirade, he was gone up to the torso now, "Neither darkness not the light is from each other, we existed since the beginning of time, always side by side, our roads always crossing; the light is hope, even without courage," dark armor appeared on the pharaoh, Zorc was gone up to the neck, "and you are wrong, I am not the light."_

_As the creature disappeared a solemn look spread across the face of the arrogant ruler, "How ironic that the world where the brightest one was born does not have a proper sun, rather a wolf in sheep's clothing..." the pharaoh lay down into the shadows, his eyelids closing heavily, a soft sigh came from his lips, as his mind drifted to sleep, "Well, then... I will wait for the light to call me again... because it will"

* * *

_

"_I have already been defeated, partner. Get up! You won, but why are you crying? If I were you, I wouldn't show my tears."_

"_**To save everything, I don't know if I could do that, but..."**_

"_You are not weak. You are also holding some strength that has never been defeated by anybody, aren't you? That is the strength of kindness. I also learned that from you, partner! Your courage to accept this ceremonial battle guides me to where I should go on."_

"_**Sailor Senshi who sleep in this cauldron, and all the friends throughout the galaxy, please, give me the power! "**_

"_I am no longer "another I". You are also nobody else. Your real appearance is Mutou Yugi, only one in this world."_

"_**I could everyone's power flowing through my body..."**_

"_My name is Atem!"_

"_**I... I can save everyone, by stopping Chaos here, once and for all..."**_

"_Everybody..."_

_And two dimensions apart, a powerful energy surge extended, making the two worlds meet. The moment Atemu passed on, Serenity expressed her desire to destroy Chaos in the cauldron... but nothing goes ever right.

* * *

_

_**14th of August, 1995**_

_**London**_

"Atemu?" she asked softly. Her companion raised his head, laying to the side the chopsticks and in her alcohol induced gaze Serenity noted that his eyes were the color of the wine, the red wine he ordered after they finished the plum wine. They were simply gorgeous, just as intoxicating as the drink they stole their color from.

"Yes, Sere-chan?" his voice was deep and throaty, the world rolled off from his lips and landed in her mind, she flushed slightly, as her gaze had traveled to his lips and she had spent awhile examining them. A smirk crossed his lips and startled Serenity looked up into his eyes.

"I…" she stuttered, having lost herself again in his scorching eyes, "I…" tentatively Serenity gathered what was left over of her mind, that was stumbling in the alcohol mists, "I wanted to ask about your past? Can you tell me? I am interested in it…"

A brief look of shock passed his face, as he tensed, but as he gazed into her eyes his tension was relieved as if with a wave of a hand.

A sigh escaped his lips.

"I was born in the harsh yet beautiful desert in the land you may know as Egypt," he started, "the world was peaceful, and even though we worshipped the sun, there was always the soft light of the Moon Kingdom nurturing the Earth and chasing away the darkness," he paused as Serenity took a sharp intake of breath, her silvery-blue eyes wide open.

"Impossible… You were not in my world," whispered Serenity. It was absolutely impossibly, she had seen his world, when he asked him to show the destiny of Yugi Mutou, and it was definitely not her world. Because life went on. He couldn't have lived there.

"At the time of our birth in Silver Millennium we were in the same world. Although you were much older than me at that time. Even though my line, as the sons of the ancient gods, possessed longevity of life - my father lived for five-hundred years until he died of some strange disease, out lifespan was nothing compared to the lifespan of your royalties. Do you remember how old you were that time around when the Silver Millennium fell?"

The silver haired girl froze,

"I was eighteen… physically… and one-thousand eight hundred years by earthen standard year," spoke Serenity finally, at that pharaoh nodded, "When you were one-thousand six hundred sixty years old, a young 16 year old Lunarian Princess, I was born into the royal family of Egypt. My father, Akhenamkhanen, was very proud to have a son, but what concerned him was my unusual appearance. He planned to name me in a similar way to all our forefathers, never planning to call me Atemu, as such would be a blasphemy to the one born of darkness, the first god. Until your mother came and told him that a vision came to her from the sun. The child was to be named Atemu," he paused noting the questioning expression on Serenity's face.

"My mother? What was so strange with naming you Atemu? We had some children named after gods in our kingdom, we believed it would grant them prosperity and fortune in life.

"_In the primordial waters of Nun only he exists in the form of a snake_," started Atem reciting the ancient texts of Egypt, "_A creator deity who began and ended the world._ _At first he existed in darkness all alone,_ _when he became aware of his loneliness he created the first two gods, who then created the others. And at the end the world he will destroy it._"

"So naming you Atem, would be like someone on earth calling their child Allah or Yahweh or God?" inquired Serenity. Atem nodded, "Not only that. Even though the cult of Atem was not so widespread as the cult of Ra. It was known the Khepri was the rising sun, Ra the mid-day sun and Atem the setting sun. A full circle. So naming someone simply Atem, would equal to someone naming their child Ra or Isis."

Uncomfortable silence fell upon their table, until something seemed to click in Serenity.

"Did my mother really come down to earth to tell how to name you?" her face wore a confused look. Atemu nodded once and she spoke once more: "Then that was important. But why Atemu?"

"I don't know. Many things from my past are still absent from my mind, only recently I have started remembering things…" Atemu trailed off, thinking of a way to move the conversation away from the course it was taking. Even if Serenity was the more drunken person out of both of them, the alcohol was taking its toll on him, and he wasn't quite sure if he could hide the necessary things from her.

"What kind of?" Serenity didn't still let go. And as he gazed into her azure eyes, the pharaoh decided to take a leap of faith and make the first step in his bizarre mission no one did know about. Not even Bakura. No… he was sure Bakura didn't remember Serenity, even though everyone on earth knew of the shining moon princess back then.

"For example my first infatuation," Atemu knew that it could have dire effects. Surely he told Serenity of her mother, Queen Selenity visiting, but he never told her that he had met her in his past life. And she had a special kind of pain when it came to things of her past. Perhaps tomorrow she would hate him, for what he was about to say, but it would be better than if she would feel nothing.

"What was she like? Was she beautiful?" inquired Serenity and it wasn't hard for Atemu to speak, when he had her straight in front of him. How many years had he lived without these memories. Only now, after his arrival to this world, after his battle session a few days ago, had he started to receive these memories. He was sure Serenity wouldn't remember him… after all… back then she was always many steps ahead of him, and he couldn't hope to match the experience she had. Surely, she didn't remember a simple prince from the earth, a prince who never even dared to show her his affection. No doubt… the revelation would burn her.

"Yes, she was. She had the light that shone all across the galaxy," for a moment Serenity got all dreamy. Was this the true Serenity, the daydreamer? Was Serenity like that in her past life as well? When she was away from the meetings were she had to look regal and so divine, did she act like a teenager, whose life was just beginning?

* * *

_And as the tall princess with long silvery blonde hair swept past him, Atemu had to look up to see her face. He mother tugged his hand and told him to bow to Princess Serenity but the four year old prince was too enamored by the divine looking alien royalty. A small twist of her slender neck and Serenity's soft blue eyes met with his own glowing red. For a moment she looked taken aback, but the child dismissed it as a game of his mind, when her face was adorned with a smile and she waved lightly at him. The vision passed into the throne room, following strictly her mother queen. Yet Atemu still looked at the sixteen year old princess (by their standards), who was still looking over her shoulder gently smiling at him. The doors closed with an echoing thud and as his mother gave his another tug, Atemu turned around and started tugging on mother's skirt._

"_Momma, momma… this girl! I will make her my wife! I will grow up and I will marry her…" he shouted excitedly._

"_Atemu, that is no way to talk about the Lunarian Princess!" chided his mother gently, kneeling down and taking his shoulders, seriously looking into the child's eye. But the toddler prince did not listen to his mother._

"_Momma, I am Atemu, I deserve a pretty girl from the skies to be my wife! I will become strong and she will fall in love with me!"

* * *

_

"When did you meet her?" the sudden question shook Atemu out of his reminiscing of the past and he gently smiled at her. Their first meeting. He was just recollecting that time. It wasn't hard for him to do it… his answer would be another arrow into her crumbling defenses.

"Once she came with her mother to as a peace ambassador. She seemed to have came down from the heavens, which wasn't so far from the truth. Her pale skin and hair stood out amongst our native people, I was just four and everyone told me that it was just a crush…" but still Serenity could not put two plus two. Just as he suspected, she didn't remember him. But why would she. The only time she saw him was when he was just a toddler.

"Who was she?" And as Serenity still so obvious of the fact that he implied at gazed at him with a mirthful gaze, Atemu smirked inwardly. Just another hint and if Serenity would not connect the facts together, then he would say it in her face.

"She was a princess of a world so close and faraway at the same time. Each night I could see her kingdom, and inwards I wished that I would grow up quicker, so that I could compete for her attention… but…" the pharaoh trailed off.

"But?" inquired Serenity, looking peculiarly like a small rabbit. _Usagi Tsukino… Rabbit of the Moon, so befitting…_

"When I was finally old enough to vie for her attention, her engagement was announced. That summer was particularly hot, strange blotches appeared on the sun and the darkness covered the earth only evading our kingdom…" with each passing word, he noted with satisfaction how her face changed, from curiosity to shock. Her lips were moving wordlessly, and he paused to listen to her whispering.

"Impossible…" as he heard her speak, he still continued, taking care to remember each emotion that she could exhibit. He would cherish all of them, because after this evening she would keep away from him, and close off, trying to rebuild her defenses. But he would make her alive again. That was the promise.

"The night of her engagement party forces from the Earth came and destroyed her peaceful kingdom which was beacon of hope for everyone. That night you died and I was broken…"

"Impossible… impossible…" she still continued to whisper and Atemu chose to explain why he only remembered that now, or at least his ideas on the reason why the memories just started to return.

"I think that maybe this proximity to you, made me start to remember… it is only parts of my childhood, and mostly which concerns you… and I feel there is something much more darker lurking behind them…"

"Impossible!" his confession had been interrupted by Serenity standing up angrily. Her cheeks were flushed and she gripped her fists tightly. The dim light provided them the solitude and in the half-empty restaurant nobody paid them any heed.

"You couldn't have been there," she grit out, avoiding looking at his face, "You couldn't have loved me!" she whispered, "It is useless loving me! Everyone who loves me, dies sooner or later!" tears began forming in her eyes and Atemu stood up to comfort the golden-haired woman, but she moved away and he halted, trying not to scare her away even more, "And I really hope this infatuation, if it's true, stayed in the past, because you will die, just as everyone else!" with that last bit she turned away and silence washed over them, only the sound of the news emitting from a TV beneath the ceiling breaking it.

_The situation is dire. Several nations have received from their satellites reports of a new weapon. The weapon seems originate from the UK, yet our government has not made an official statement yet. The…_

Both of them looked up at the broadcast in shock. This broadcast with without doubt about Serenity's and Lelouch's escapade to Europe to meet the giants. The weapon they were talking about was Lelouch's robot pet.

_There are reports that unless the UK government explains the violation of aerial spaces of other countries with this new kind of weapon and doesn't release information, there will be repercussions. We are currently facing an issue of trust breaking from Russia and the imports of gas are placed under question… and still the government is silent and denying it all…_

And as Serenity ran out to the sound of the reporter still speaking, the ancient pharaoh saw the girl's tears fall in her stead like silvery sparks.

"But… I'm starting to think it hasn't stayed in the past…" he muttered and ran off after her.

* * *

She was sitting beneath a tree in a park that had been nearby. She was sure Atemu would find her soon, and she benefited the thought of teleporting somewhere far away where he couldn't follow her. But the feeling of guilt and another feeling, one she couldn't comprehend made her stay and dwell on her actions.

They were so consumed by the thoughts of her mission, that she forgot to hide the exclusive weapon Lelouch asked for her to summon. It was a simple mistake, one that couldn't be forgiven that easily, especially since it had now repercussions on the country they were staying in. And she couldn't do anything.

"Serenity…" Serenity didn't have to turn around to understand who it was. It was Atemu; she would recognize his voice and energy print anywhere. It had this strange spicy exotic taste to it.

"You saw the news." The words that fell from her mouth, came out foreign, they were laced with self-hate and poison. She hadn't felt so many emotions since such a long time ago and it was hurting her. It was confusing her. And it was not only because of that news report.

"I'm a horrible, horrible person…" she honestly believed her words If only she could have been stronger, smarter, faster, and more decisive. If only she wasn't cursed. Everyone who liked her, or loved her… died sooner or later. It was cruel. Warm hands encircled her shoulder and Serenity tensed. It was all hopeless. Atemu would die also… sooner or later… he would be better off forgetting her altogether and keeping away.

"No, you're not." His lips were almost near her ear and the warm breath caused a shudder to run through her body. The feeling was familiar…

_I remember this…_

"Atemu…"

"We will just change the memories of the regular world…" spoke Atemu, but Serenity would have no more interfering with this world. She couldn't. She interfered and this is what happened.

"I can't interfere to that level. I've interfered once and this is what happens!" she shouted, trying to pull away from Atemu's embrace, but she was so tired. She couldn't fight.

_I'm always alone…_

"Ashura could make a spell, Lelouch could issue the command and Bakura, you and I could feed the spell all together…" the pharaoh was starting to ramble, and strangely his words seemed to be comforting her. In fact at that exact moment she believed that she could trust him and that everything he spoke was true.

"Do you think it will work? The rules… won't they have a lash back…" yet Serenity still tried to argue back, though not as vehemently as before.

"It would be better than a war." She looked up at him, and found herself melting in his scorching gaze, and her lips spoke without herself really acknowledging it.

"I guess."

The spent awhile like that. Atemu was hugging her and she was relishing in the warmth he provided to her frozen body and heart.

_Just for today… I can… let myself go…_

"Atemu…" hesitantly whispered Serenity.

"Yes?" she didn't have to look at him, to know that he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you like that…" she mumbled looking down and then she spoke something she didn't expect herself to admit. She just didn't want to be alone anymore…"Will you stay together with me tonight?"

"Do you know what you are asking for?" a hand tilted her face up and through the alcohol induced gaze she only saw his eyes. Red and violent, scorching and burning.

"I've been lonely for so long…" even as she spoke she felt the alcohol making its work on her body as the darkness was slowly taking over.

"Serenity, I will stay with you the night when you will ask for me to do that in a sober state of mind…" Why didn't he want to stay? Wasn't she asking just for him to provide his warmth?

"Why?" the darkness was closer and her lids felt heavy as she relaxed even more with his hands… it was hard to even hear his words now… and still Atemu spoke…

"You are my special challenge, and it must've been fate that the one who pulled me out of that void were you… this time I want to vie for your affection, but I wish to receive it fair and square, not drugging you. Surely the gods decided that if in the past I could not be with you, that this time I can be…" Atemu paused as he looked down, surprised at the lack of reaction from Serenity, but as he saw her face, he knew it.

"You're asleep," he brushed a strand of golden hair away from her face, remembering this calm and peaceful face also. When she slept, she looked almost normal. "How cruel… always leaving me here alone…" his face turned dark as he remembered the day she died and the news arrived to his kingdom, and he felt the darkness stir within him, he still didn't remember everything and he had a sinking feeling that someday… it would cause them both pain, "…but if you knew… if you would know the darkness in my heart, you would surely shun me…" he was Atemu, the one who came from the darkness, "I think that this darkness will pull us apart… only to clash with you once more. I can only hope that this time… we'll find out the truth and stay happy…"

He spent an hour more in the park with her in his hands, his shadows providing them the warmth and privacy, until he phased back to the von Mond mansion, back to her room. Placing her down on her bed, he cast another glance all over her, and a gentle smile crossed his face, seeing the innocence in her features. He leant down and gently kissed her forehead.

"If you only knew, that it was hard for me to deny your request… but I will make you mine on fair terms and then, when there will be no more secrets between us."

Closing the door behind him the shadow master left the moon maiden alone in her room. And it seemed that the moon was much brighter that night.

* * *

_**15th of August, 1995**_

_**Castle von Mond**_

It was not a calm morning in the Moon Castle. In fact the atmosphere was of a battle field.

"So…" trailed Diva, not minding Cosmos who was reading a magazine, trying to ignore everyone, especially the pharaoh who leisurely had sat down near her a few minutes ago when he arrived, paying no attention to her discomfort at his presence "how was your date?" blurted out Diva gleefully.

"It was not a date!" shouting back Serenity smacked down the newspaper against the table.

"But we gave up on waiting on you, and you both came back after we fell asleep, what were you doing?" whined Diva, as she pointedly looked at both of them. Atemu chuckled lightly, and Serenity glared at him promptly, but before she could reply, someone else started scolding Diva.

"Diva, what a man and a woman do together is nothing we should concern ourselves over. It is just between both of them." It was Ashura. And if looks could kill, Ashura would have been dead a million times now, as Serenity sat at her end of the table, a tick forming beneath her eyes, as her eyes darkened, when she battle her inner rage.

"There was nothing going on, we just went to an Arcade and then spent the boring night in a restaurant," she grit out looking around daring anyone to challenge her version of the story.

"But Atemu brought you back in his hands, and then went up to your room!" accused Diva. Serenity froze. Well… yeah, she did awaken in her room, she didn't remember how she got there, but she figured out it was on autopilot. But this…

"What? Atemu!" bellowed Serenity indignantly as she reached for the paper, turned it into a cylinder and started beating the pharaoh over the head, not minding the amused glances from everyone.

"Oh, please. You were just so drunk, I had to carry you back!" shouted back the red-eyed man, covering his head with his hands, trying to protect himself from Serenity's violent fit.

"How dare you!" exclaimed Serenity. She never got drunk. Well… except that time… and then there was that other time… but she wouldn't admit it in front of everyone!

"How dare I? Consider yourself lucky I am not the kind of man who spills all the juicy details to my friends?" hissed the pharaoh, finally managing to grab the paper away and leave Serenity without her self-made weapon.

"What juicy details, I wanna know!" It was Diva. The whole conversation made her very giddy. She had things which she could use to blackmail and taunt Serenity, the resident Ice Queen.

"Diva…" Diva pouted as she sat down a bit, after Ashura disapprovingly shook his head at her.

"Pharaoh, you don't have any friends!" this time, Bakura decided to join the conversation, yet Atemu just threw his hand over his shoulders, causing the thief to make a gagging face.

"I love you too, thief," as Atemu happily giggled out this words, the thief blacnched and hastily retreated away from the breakfast table.

"That's it! I think it was you who got drunk!" he shouted pointing at him.

"Surely you want to know how Miss Ice acts when she all drunk, cute and flushing," teased Atemu in a husky voice. The next moment a flame arrow flew past his head, on the courtesy of one Sailor Cosmos.

"Spare me the details, I don't want to know about your love life!" snorted Bakura, waving his hand at Atemu.

"We have no love life between us!" shouted Serenity so loudly, that everyone fell silent for a moment.

"Now… why are you so angry about this, it is not unnatural!" chided Ashura with the ever present feeling of peace around him.

"That's it! We had nothing going on! And there will be nothing ever! That outing was just part of the deal Atemu stroke, since he stole my book! And I am just planning to endure this for two weeks until he gives me back the book and sees the error of his ways!" as Serenity spoke out this tirade, she didn't pay heed to the slight breakdown in Atemu's façade, quickly replaced by determination.

"You surely are angry for no reason then…" finally spoke up Lelouch, who stayed away from their fight all this time, being the smarter one out of all. But his words were the last straw, as Serenity stood up angrily, and spoke with barely contained fury:

"Lelouch! Ashura! Come! We need to start the preparations for Diva's takeoff to Hogwarts!"

She stomped out of the dining hall the two following her and replying simultaneously:

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Don't you ma'am me." This was the last shriek from one Miss Ice Queen.

Silence governed the remaining ones.

"Someone has PMS…" finally spoke up Bakura, but then he turned to Atemu with a smirk upon his face, "but that was the best dumping phrase ever. So, pharaoh, you need to blackmail a girl to go out on a date with you? Surely you're not that desperate."

"Shut up… you just don't remember…" bit out Atemu standing up and leaving the room, trying to shake off Bakura from following him.

"Don't remember what? Hey!" Bakura shouted, after a while. But Atemu had no mood. If Bakura wouldn't remember it, then it was his choice.

"I've got no mood!" he spat out and left the thief in his thoughts.

* * *

_**17th of August, 1995**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

"Sir?" the knock and the words shook out Corenlius Fudge from his daydreaming about glory and fame. He saw the redhead assistant that had recently started working for him. A talented young man, loyal to the cause, but sometimes too smart… the Minister searched his mind for the name.

"Yes, Percivald?" A grimace that twisted the young man's face alerted the minister that he once more had confused his name. But the grimace disappeared as soon as the young man started carefully explaining, why exactly had he bothered the minister on such a 'busy day'.

"Our magic sensors have just received a powerful magic wave which crossed all over the world…" stuttered the boy, and this had now Fudge on alert. Surely someone was trying to undermine him!

"What? Where did it come from?" exclaimed the minister, sweat forming on his palms.

"We don't know." Cornelius Fudge blanched. He had such horrible experts here. Everyone was trying to dig a hole beneath him, angrily he gazed at the assistant from the Weasley clan. The only one smart in their family.

"What are the effects?" demanded Fudge. 'Percivald' pushed his glasses up and looked down at the report he held.

"Remember the issue with the supposedly new muggle weapon leaving the sight of the leveled down giants reservoir?" spoke the young man.

"Yes… what about it?" asked the minister impatiently. He still had ministers from other countries breathing down his neck. He just didn't understand their worries! Surely muggles wouldn't be able to do any damage to the wizarding world.

"It seems that everything in the muggle world about it was erased, also were erased the memories of all muggles. Some squibs that were not in a magical location were also affected. We are still gathering information about all possible after effects."

As the boy quickly explained the data in a couple of words the minister couldn't say anything at first, as he was desperately thinking of the people with the power to do it. To cover the whole planet, that was impossible. But in his mind the paranoia grew once more, as he remembered one powerful wizard, who certainly wanted his place. He was sure!

"How is that possible. No wizard alive could do it! Was it Dumbledore, is he trying to undermine my authority again by solving a problem that is in our jurisdiction?" 'Percivald' covered from his angry tone, and quickly started rambling more:

"No… it is impossible, the day the magic wave came it was the day when Albus Dumbledore was in the Ministry. The magic wave originated from the North Pole. Also… it doesn't carry the signature of any wizard-like being."

"Magical creatures? Are implying that they gathered and did a ritual, that is outlawed. And what about our worker in the North Pole. Did he notice any magical creatures gathering there?" The creatures were getting out of hand again. They should have make some more laws about their regulation. The wizards were the ones who decided their fates, but the magical creatures forgot about that usually. Decades ago they closed off for any magical creatures and beings the north pole, when their workers had found that at the North Pole all magical energies of the world connected. It was a very dangerous place and they worked hard and long enough to eradicate any knowledge of ancient rituals which could harvest the powers of the North Pole.

"No… but…" the young man trailed off.

"Spill it out…" ordered Fudge.

"The magical cameras placed around the North Point to monitor any changes and the fluxes in the magic field of the Earth saw this…" The report was placed on his table and there were some parchments with the readings of the magical outputs there, and the numbers boggled his mind. They were huge. Never before has something like that been registered. He flipped the parchments over and beneath them all, layed a photo from a magical camera that had been placed under an disillusionment chart.

Standing in a circle were four people, one stranger than the other. First there was a woman, who was moving her lips in the photo and glowing in silver light. She wore a short white dress, a mantle fell from her shoulders and her long hair swayed in the harsh Arctic winds. Then there was a young boy, dressed in furs, his eyes wide open and lips moving angrily, as if he was issuing an order. His eyes glowed in a light purple color a strange symbol in them. The next one was a strange man with hair of three colors, and his eyes glowed an eerie red color, as he too seemed to be chanting something as the silver-haired woman.

"Those two…" it was the other people which shocked the minister. He still remembered well the description of two strangers in Potter's testimony. He believed them to be a figment of the crazy boy's imagination, but now he was seeing the proof of their existence. The winds ruffled their long mantles and their long hair. One had long white hair that spiked in all directions and the same glowing red eyes as the boy described, and the other had long straight black hair and a crown sat primly upon his head.

"They look like the people from Harry Potter's testimony…" Percy… yes… now the minister remembered his assistants name. Nervously he looked up at him.

"Percy! Get the unspeakables. This will not leave this room. Bring everyone concerned with this to the unspeakables, to have this file put under top secrecy immediately!" he ordered nervously, and Percy quickly nodded running out of the room.

The five people were still chanting in the photo, as the minister leaning onto his hands staring in shock at the photo.

"If this gets out! I'm ruined!" he whispered nervously.

* * *

_**1st of September, 1995**_

_**King's Cross station**_

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross from the Order of Phoenix on foot and nothing more eventful since the whole morning ruckus happened during that time than Sirius scaring a couple of cats for Harry's entertainment. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families. Harry inhaled the familiar smell and felt his spirits soar… he was really going back…

"I hope the others make it in time," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, staring behind her at the wrought-iron arch spanning the platform, through which new arrivals would come.

"Nice dog, Harry!" called a tall boy with dreadlocks.

"Thanks, Lee," said Harry, grinning, as Sirius wagged his tail frantically. Yes everything was fine. He saw familiar faces everywhere and the first years of course. He was happy to be back on the way to Hogwarts.

"Oh good," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding relieved, "here's Alastor with the luggage, look…" but Harry wasn't paying attention to them. He was fixed on a group of people, who seemed to be out of place even amongst the wizards and witches, all of whom had their quirks.

A girl wearing the Hogwarts uniform was nodding dutifully to a taller woman with golden hair in a thick bun just beneath her neck. Harry idly wondered how long were her hair exactly, since the bun was really tight and really big. A pair of sunglasses he never saw on wizards adorned her face. Beside her stood a tall man with long black hair in a pony tail, also wearing black shades and a classy suit, which looked as if it was Armani. Just then another one joined them: the newcomer was younger than the other man, probably the age of that blonde woman. Harry didn't know what exactly he considered not fitting. But something just drew his attention to them.

He felt a clap against his shoulder and looked up, seeing it was only Lupin. "You too. Harry. Be careful." As the older man noted the slightly distraught look upon Harry's face he asked: "Everything ok?" Harry turned back and saw that they was gone and nodded mutely. This was all probably just because he was peeved that Voldemort had returned.

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody coming up to him, shaking Harry's hand too. "And don't forget, all of you - careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny "We'll see you soon, I expect."

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mrss Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry twice. "Write… be good… if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on… on to the train, now, hurry…"

For one brief moment, the great black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrss Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing, "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!"

"See you!" Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved beside him. He noted that the the three people were standing on the platform and waving also to someone. And then something alerted him, another one came out of the shadows to them, and they conversed briefly with each other before starting to walk away. And in one fact, Harry was sure. The one who had just appeared was the same elusive stranger that he saw the night the dementors attacked! And no one else beside him noticed them. Not even Mad Eye Moody. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Mr and Mrs Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone. But Harry didn't pay attention to Sirius's antics. He was wondering whether it had been his paranoia, or if it had been real.

"He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried voice.

"Oh, lighten up," said Ron, "he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later," and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and they swayed where they stood. But Harry was still thinking about the white-haired man who was called a thief. He was brought out of his reverie when Hermione poked him with a questioning look.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Er," said Ron.

"We're - well - Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione said awkwardly.

Ron wasn't looking at Harry; he seemed to have become intensely interested in the fingernails on his left hand.

"Oh," said Harry. "Right. Fine."

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," said Harry again. "Well, I - I might see you later, then." The tension was unbearable.

"Yeah, definitely," said Ron, casting a shifty, anxious look at Harry. "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather - but we have to -I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy," he finished defiantly.

"I know you're not," said Harry and he grinned. But as Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks, Crookshanks and a caged Pigwidgeon off towards the engine end of the train, Harry felt an odd sense of loss. He had never traveled on the Hogwarts Express without Ron.

"Come on," Ginny told him, "if we get a move on we'll be able to save them places."

"Right," said Harry, picking up Hedwig's cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk in the other. They struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-paneled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full. Harry could not help noticing that a lot of people stared back at him with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbors and pointed him out. After he had met this behavior in five consecutive carriages he remembered that the _Daily Prophet _had been telling its readers all summer what a lying show-off he was. He wondered dully whether the people now staring and whispering believed the stories.

In the very last carriage they met Neville Longbottom, Harry's fellow fifth-year Gryffindor, his round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor.

"Hi, Harry" he panted. "Hi, Ginny… every where's full… I can't find a seat…"

"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, who had squeezed past Neville to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here and… this girl…—"

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Don't be silly," said Ginny, laughing, "she's all right and I'm sure the other girl doesn't bite!"'

She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Harry and Neville followed.

"Hi, Luna," said Ginny, "is it OK if we take these seats?"

The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Harry knew at once why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, or that she was reading a magazine upside-down. Her eyes ranged over Neville and came to rest on Harry. She nodded hesitantly, pointing to the other girl across of her:

"If she doesn't mind…" Luna trailed off.

"Can we?" asked Ginny smiling brightly at the girl, and the girl finally took off her sunglasses. For a second Harry's breath caught. It was like Fleur Delacour was here all over again. This girl was no blonde part-Veela definitely, but she was rather breathtaking. Her long black hair fell past her waist and shining blue eyes looked at them without any hint of surprise, discomfort or anything. Just some sort of self-composure, pride.

"Sure, I don't mind," said the girl.

"Thanks," said Ginny, smiling at her.

Harry and Neville stowed the three trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down. Luna watched them over her upside-down magazine, which was called _The Quibbler_. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite her and now wished he hadn't. Next to him sat the girl, who had put her sunglasses back on and was now ignoring everything happening around.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. _You're _Harry Potter," she added.

"I know I am," said Harry.

Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes on him instead.

"And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly.

"No you're not," said Ginny sharply. "Neville Longbottom - Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

"Wit _beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_," said Luna in a singsong voice.

The other girl who sat in their compartment didn't say anything and finally after a moment of silence, Ginny decided to try her luck.

"I haven't seen you around before, what year are you in?"

The girl turned to them, but they couldn't see her eyes, as the dark shades covered everything, "In fifth year," she spoke. Harry and Neville frowned. They had never seen this girl in their year.

"What house are you in? I don't remember you?" asked Harry. The girl shook her head and then replied:

"In no house."

"What? How can it be?" exclaimed Ginny, then giggling awkwardly as everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm a transfer. My family just moved to London…" said the girl carefully, as if thinking about something, after gazing at them for a few moment more as if considering something, "I am Diva Lamperouge."

"Nice to meet you, I am Ginny Weasley!" said Ginny extending her hand, which Diva reluctantly took and shook.

"Luna Lovegood," spoke Luna and then raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Harry and Neville looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Ginny suppressed a giggle.

"Neville Longbottom," stuttered the plump boy flushing a bit as Diva turned to look at him.

The train rattled onwards, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously grey clouds.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville.

"Another Remembrall?" said Harry, remembering the marble-like device Neville's grandmother had sent him in an effort to improve his abysmal memory.

"No," said Neville. "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago… no, look at this…"

He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_," he said proudly.

Harry stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ.

"It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming. "I don't know it there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it.|

Harry knew that Neville's favorite subject was Herbology but for the life of him he could not see what he would want with this stunted little plant.

"Does it - er - do anything?" he asked.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. '"It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me…"

He dumped the toad into Harry's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, to watch what Neville was doing and Diva took off her sunglasses watching the cactus with a slightly disgusted look. Neville held the _Mimbulus mimbletonia _up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine; Ginny, who had flung her arms up in front of her face just in time, merely looked as though she was wearing a slimy green hat, but Harry, whose hands had been busy preventing Trevor's escape, received a faceful. It smelled like rancid manure.

"That's disgusting!" shouted Diva in a shrill loud voice which seemed to reverberate from every wall and even made the window glass vibrate. Her eyes glowed in fury.

Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes.

"S - sorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before… didn't realize it would be quite so… don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful on to the floor.

"You didn't realize! I smell like something which crawled out of the sewage!" continued Diva, as she still raged on. Ginny tried to calm her down, but with no success.

At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open.

"Oh… hello, Harry," said a nervous voice. "Um… bad time?"

Harry wiped the lenses of his glasses with his Trevor-free hand. A very pretty girl with long, shiny black hair was standing in the doorway smiling at him: Cho Chang, the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Oh… hi," said Harry blankly.

"Um…" said Cho. "Well… just thought I'd say hello… bye then."

Rather pink in the face, she closed the door and departed. Harry slumped back in his seat and groaned. He would have liked Cho to discover him sitting with a group of very cool people laughing their heads off at a joke he had just told; he would not have chosen to be sitting with Neville and Loony Lovegood, clutching a toad and dripping in Stinksap. Well maybe Diva was pretty cool, but she was still raging and fuming not paying attention to any of them. Which was not cool at all.

"Never mind," said Ginny bracingly. "Look, we can easily get rid of all this." She pulled out her wand. "_Scourgify_!"

The Stinksap vanished. Diva made an 'oooooh' sound in surprise as she examined her hands and body, now clean and sparkling, her eyes glowing in delight. Harry scooted a bit away from the strange girl, who seemed to have a bipolar disorder.

"Sorry," said Neville again, in a small voice.

Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. Harry, Ginny and Neville had finished their pumpkin pasties and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog Cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, still with his eyes closed.

"Malfoy," replied Harry at once, certain his worst fear would be confirmed.

"Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.

"And that complete _cow _Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

"Who are Hufflepuff's?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.

Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of The _Quibbler_. He swallowed his mouthful of Frog.

"Yeah, I know I did," he said, looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much."

She retreated behind The _Quibbler _again. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, then looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling. Ron shook his head, bemused, and only then noted Diva who wasn't paying any attention to them again.

At his confused look it was Harry who explained: "Diva Lamperouge, transfer student, fifth year."

"But… that's wonderful! Hogwarts hasn't had a transfer for a very long time!" exclaimed Hermione, "where are you from? What courses will you take? From which school did you come?"

"Japan. Haven't decided yet. Home-schooled."

Everyone blinked at the curt and emotionless reply Diva offered and Hermione giggled uncharacteristically, as she flushed a bit. A fleeting smirk crossed Diva's face and she turned back to the window, twiddling an elaborate pendant which hung on her a neck. A pendant of a moon entwined with roses.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," spoke Ron suddenly after he looked at his watch, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something!"

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply.

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically.

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

'"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

"For heaven's sake, Ron …"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," said Ron happily. He lowered his voice to Goyle's low grunt and, screwing up his face in a look of pained concentration, mimed writing in midair. "_I… must… not… look…like… a… baboon's… backside_."

Everyone laughed even Diva, who chuckled quietly, but nobody laughed harder than Luna Lovegood. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Hedwig to wake up and flap her wings indignantly and Crookshanks to leap up into the luggage rack, hissing. Luna laughed so hard her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs and on to the floor.

"That was _funny_!"

Her prominent eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at Ron. Utterly nonplussed, he looked around at the others, who were now laughing at the expression on Ron's face and at the ludicrously prolonged laughter of Luna Lovegood, who was rocking backwards and forwards, clutching her sides.

"Are you taking the mickey?" said Ron, frowning at her.

"Baboon's… backside!" she choked, holding her ribs.

Everyone else was watching Luna laughing, but Harry glancing at the magazine on the floor, noticed something that made him dive for it. Upside-down it had been hard to tell what the picture on the front was, but Harry now realized it was a fairly bad cartoon of Cornelius Fudge; Harry only recognized him because of the lime-green bowler hat. One of Fudge's hands was clenched around a bag of gold; the other hand was throttling a goblin. The cartoon was captioned: How _Far Will Fudge Go to Gain Gringotts_?

Beneath this were listed the titles of other articles inside the magazine.

_Corruption in the Quidditch League:_

_How the Tornados are Taking Control_

_Secrets of the Ancient Runes Revealed_

_Sirius Black: Villain or Victim?_

"Can I have a look at this?" Harry asked Luna eagerly.

She nodded, still gazing at Ron, breathless with laughter.

Harry opened the magazine and scanned the index. Until this moment he had completely forgotten the magazine Kingsley had handed Mr. Weasley to give to Sirius, but it must have been this edition of _The Quibbler_. He found the page, and turned excitedly to the article. This, too, was illustrated by a rather bad cartoon; in fact, Harry would not have known it was supposed to be Sirius if it hadn't been captioned. Sirius was standing on a pile of human bones with his wand out. The headline on the article said:

SIRIUS BLACK AS HE'S PAINTED? As he finished reading and stared at the page in disbelief. Perhaps it was a joke, he thought, perhaps the magazine often printed spoof articles. Sirius not being Sirius but some weird-ass singer? Ridiculous! He flicked back a few pages and found the piece on Fudge. _Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, denied that he had any plans to take over the running of the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, when he was elected Minister for Magic five years ago. Fudge has always insisted that he wants nothing more than to 'co-operate peacefully' with the guardians of our gold._

'_Cornelius 'Goblin-Crusher' Fudge, that's what his friends call him. If you could hear him when he thinks no one's listening, oh, he's always talking about the goblins he's had done in; he's had them drowned, he's had them dropped off buildings, he's had them poisoned, he's had them cooked in pies…_

Harry did not read any further. Fudge might have many faults but Harry found it extremely hard to imagine him ordering goblins to be cooked in pies. He flicked through the rest of the magazine. Pausing every few pages, he read: an accusation that the Tutshill Tornados were winning the Quidditch League by a combination of blackmail, illegal broom-tampering and torture; an interview with a wizard who claimed to have flown to the moon on a Cleansweep Six and brought back a bag of moon frogs to prove it.

"Anything good in there?" asked Ron as Harry closed the magazine.

"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly, before Harry could answer. "The _Quibbler's _rubbish, everyone knows that."

"Excuse me," said Luna; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality. "My father's the editor."

"I - oh," said Hermione, looking embarrassed. "Well… it's got some interesting… I mean, it's quite…"

"I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna coldly, and leaning forwards she snatched it out of Harry's hands. Riffling through it to page fifty-seven, she turned it resolutely upside-down again and disappeared behind it, just as the compartment door opened for the third time.

Harry looked around; he had expected this, but that did not make the sight of Draco Malfoy smirking at him from between his cronies Crabbe and Goyle any more enjoyable.

"What?" he said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth. Everyone was glaring at Malfoy, except Luna and Diva who had turned to the just arrived cronies with mild interest upon her face.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his fathers. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me,- are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville laughed. Malfoy's lip curled.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging _your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.

Sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to look at Harry, who knew at once that she, like him, had registered what Malfoy had said and been just as unnerved by it.

"Chuck us another Frog," said Ron, who had clearly noticed nothing.

Harry could not talk freely in front of Neville and Luna. He exchanged another nervous look with Hermione, then stared out of the window.

"Who was that?" the melodious voice interrupted his idyll and he saw Diva inquiringly looking at him.

"That was a total goon and a git, Malfoy, he's from Slytherin!" announced Ron, "a word of advice, don't go to Slytherin!" he whispered vehemently.

"I see, I see. Well, he seemed rather unpleasant," she mumbled thoughtfully, and looked back at the book she was reading. For the first time since the beginning of their ride Harry looked down and found surprisingly that it was a note book, and words were in it.

"What is it?" he asked, pointing at the book, and once more Diva was the center of attention for everyone.

"My singing notes," she spoke quietly, closing the book, as if it was something really personal.

"Do you sing?" asked Ginny her eyes wide in admiration. At Diva's reluctant nod, she clasped her hands together and begged, "Can you sing?" Diva's jerked slightly as she stared wide-eyed.

"No one asked me to sing for them, except for my chevaliers…" she trailed off at their confused looks and giggled awkwardly. She sat up straight and opened her mouth and the next moment a haunting melody came.

The haunting opera voice Diva had carried the Hogwarts students away on the wave of pure emotion. The soft hum relaxed them.

"_Cano tasay noni, cano nimono  
Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo  
Cano tasay noni cano nimono  
Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe"_

But then her voice became more frantic and quicker, the words echoed with a strange sense of distraught, her song became louder and the voice carried them over something which felt like battlefield.

_Kahmen di sono soda nimo,  
Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro  
Misa day niatoe_

As her voice rose and rose it went to the first crescendo.

'_Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah no tashano ni to no nimono  
valmay sahano nada  
Ah-Ah-Ah  
ahhhhh-AHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

They were brought back down from the heavens into the inferno as her voice cut through their hearts, instilling some deep primal fear in them.

"Marvelous," whispered Hermione in shock.

Then they all started clapping, as Diva sat down (somewhere during her song she stood up) and flushed under the heavy attention, though a satisfied smile played upon her lips.

The rest of the trip was spent in mostly silence, the other girls sometimes glancing at the new marks Diva was making her song book (the girl said she was writing a melody she had heard recently). Harry was sitting with his forehead pressed against the train window, trying to get a first distant glimpse of Hogwarts, but it was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy.

"We'd better change," said Hermione at last, and all of them opened their trunks with difficulty and pulled on their school robes. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges carefully to their chests. Harry saw Ron checking his reflection in the black window.

At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready to get off. As Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise all this, they disappeared from the carriage again, leaving Harry and the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.

Til carry that owl, if you like,' said Luna to Harry, reaching out for Pigwidgeon as Neville stowed Trevor carefully in an inside pocket.

'Oh - er - thanks,' said Harry, handing her the cage and hoisting Hedwig's more securely into his arms.

They shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, they moved towards the doors. Harry could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake. Diva followed them, a bit awkwardly, probably a bit nervous about this whole place.

A lantern came swinging towards Harry and by its light he saw the prominent chin and severe haircut of Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while the previous year.

"Where's Hagrid?" he said out loud.

"I don't know," said Ginny, "but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door."

"Oh, yeah…"

Harry and Ginny became separated as they moved off along the platform and out through the station. He looked around for Ron or Hermione, wanting to know what they thought about the reappearance of Professor Grubbly-Plank, but neither of them was anywhere near him, so he allowed himself to be shunted forwards on to the dark rain-washed road outside Hogsmeade Station.

"Wait up!" he heard the melodic voice, which was still echoing within his soul. He turned around to see Diva, covered in a matnle of shiny furs rom head to toe running towards him.

"Where do we go now?" she asked, huffing, as she caught up to him.

"The stagecoaches," Harry motioned towards the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that always took the students above first year up to the castle. Harry glanced quickly at them, turned away to keep a lookout for Ron and Hermione, then did a double-take.

The coaches were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts. If he had had to give them a name, he supposed he would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither - vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Harry could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.

"Wow, they are marvelous," spoke Diva and Harry did another double-take. How could anyone find those horrible horses marvelous?

"Where's Pig?" said Ron's voice, right behind Harry.

"That Luna girl was carrying him," said Harry, turning quickly, eager to consult Ron about Hagrid. "Where d'you reckon –"

"- Hagrid is? I dunno," said Ron, sounding worried. "He'd better be OK…"

A short distance away, Draco Malfoy, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, was pushing some timid-looking second-years out of the way so that he and his friends could get a coach to themselves. Seconds later, Hermione emerged panting from the crowd.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first-year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever… where's Crookshanks?"

"Ginny's got him," said Harry. "There she is…"

Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks.

"Thanks," said Hermione, relieving Ginny of the cat. "Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up…"

"I haven't got Pig yet!" Ron said, but Hermione was already heading off towards the nearest unoccupied coach. Harry remained behind with Ron.

"What _are _those things, d'you reckon?" he asked Ron, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them.

"What things?"

"Those horses!" spoke Harry pointing the skeletal creature at their coach, the animal just looked at her and turned back to stare at the castle.

Luna appeared holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms; the tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual.

"Here you are," she said. "He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"

"Er… yeah… he's all right," said Ron gruffly. "Well, come on then, let's get in… what were you saying, Harry?"

"I was saying, what are those horse things?" Harry said, as he, Ron and Luna made for the carriage in which Hermione and Ginny were already sitting.

"What horse things?"

"The horse things pulling the carriages!" said Harry impatiently. They were, after all, about three feet from the nearest one; it was watching them with empty white eyes. Ron, however, gave Harry a perplexed look.

'What are you talking about?'

"I'm talking about - look!"

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and wheeled him about so that he was face to face with the winged horse. Ron stared straight at it for a second, then looked back at Harry.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"At the - there, between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there in front –"

But as Ron continued to look bemused, a strange thought occurred to Harry.

"Can't… can't you see them?"

"See what?"

"Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"

Ron looked seriously alarmed now.

"Are you feeling all right, Harry?"

"I… yeah…"

Harry felt utterly bewildered. The horse was there in front of him, gleaming solidly in the dim light issuing from the station windows behind them, vapor rising from its nostrils in the chilly night air. Yet, unless Ron was faking - and it was a very feeble joke if he was - Ron could not see it at all.

"He can't see them, you know," spoke Diva suddenly. Harry hadn't noticed her following him and Ron. Ron stared at her bewildered, wondering what the hell was Diva talking about.

"The thestrals. They are an unusual type of winged horses, invisible to those who have not witnessed death. Thestrals are considered highly unlucky by most wizards and, to those who have seen death, appear as carnivorous, skeletal horses with reptilian features," spoke Diva and Ron eeped slightly jumping away from the horse which stood beside him, even though he could not see it.

"But I think," Diva trailed off slightly, "they are just a bit different." Speaking nothing else she climbed into the musty interior of the carriage.

"Shall we get in, then?" said Ron uncertainly, looking at the thestral, or trying to look at it, though missing it a bit.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, go on…"

"It's all right," said a dreamy voice from beside Harry as Ron vanished into the coach's dark interior. "You're not going mad or anything. I too have seen death and I can see them."

"Can you?" said Harry desperately, turning to Luna. He could see the bat-winged horses reflected in her wide silvery eyes.

"Oh, yes," said Luna, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."

Smiling faintly, she climbed the carriage after Ron. Not altogether reassured, Harry followed her.

* * *

_**Hogwarts**_

The hall at the entrance was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the a very large hall. Diva stared around in wonder at everything. The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky she could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts (which were particularly interesting to her) who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eying one another's new haircuts and robes. The people she met in the train had drifted away from her, when she had been instructed by a strict looking woman in emerald robes to stay behind, with the children, also to be sorted.

At the table where the professors sat she noted a woman, who was particularly disgusting for her. Something about the toad-like woman, made her recoil inside. Near Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat sat the woman, who was talking into his ear. She looked ugly: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and she saw her face, a pallid, toad-like face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

A few seconds later, the large doors behind Diva opened. She moved towards the corner of the Great Hall, trying not to keep much attention at her. A long line of scared-looking children entered, led by the woman in the green robes, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The children lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and the emerald robed professor placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

Their faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Diva idly wondered, what was there to be scared about, if they were just going to get the hat to sort them. But then she remembered Lelouch mentioning, that first years usually came as blank sheets, not even knowing how the sorting goes.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song must to Diva's surprise. She didn't know the hat could sing. But in her humble opinion (well maybe not so humble), it would have been better if the hat hadn't sung at all).

_In times of old when I was new _

_And Hogwarts barely started _

_The founders of our noble school _

_Thought never to be parted: _

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

'_Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

The song went on and Diva didn't pay attention to the song, not really caring what the hat was warning about, as she fumbled with the pendant Serenity gave her.

"_You must absolutely wear this at all times. This will protect you from any mind intrusion, showing them only what we left in this locket. This will protect you from the all seeing eye of the Sorting Hat. And this pendant is not only a defense from mind invasion, but also this is the last source of defense I am giving you. If… just somehow it happens so that you are in mortal peril and your witchcraft shall not help you, the seal I placed on you shall be released and you will become again the chiropteran queen."_

Yet, the next words alerted Diva, as the hat continued to sing.

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_But there is hope if you will listen_

_From the worlds never seen before_

_Six warriors had arrived with reason_

_One of shining stars brandishing light_

_She will bear the star of hope_

_The second of wits, carrying orders_

_Shall bend the wills of the unruly ones_

_The third is of winter, with magic above_

_The reasoning of our kind_

_The fourth is of shadows, his kind_

_Is of darkness and stillness_

_The fifth is of darkness, opposite to stars_

_He is the one to compose the shining one_

_And the last one is of the sirens,_

_With a sweet voice to ease the suffering that'll come_

_Many pain and suffering shall come_

_But fear not, for the ancient gods are here_

_Once more shall they walk the earth_

_And rid it of the plague that came here_

_Lux Lucis, Umbra and Obscurum_

_Shall once more unite under the moon_

_Bringing peace back to the world_

_And once more shall strand Hogwarts united_

_When the siren shall sing at the end of the world._

Her eyes glared at the hat, wondering whether the hat did have some knowledge about them already. But it couldn't. Or… no doubt Dumbledore wouldn't have let her in this school. Or was it a trick? An applause broke out, snapping Diva out of it. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors.

The professor, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. With a last frowning look that swept the four house tables, the professor lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A terrified-looking boy Diva had noticed earlier stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. Diva giggled lightly at the funny boy. The Hat considered for a moment, and then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

Diva clapped politely along with the others as Euan Abercrombie staggered to the red table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again.

Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. Finally, 'Zeller, Rose' was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and the professor waited patiently as the whispers and murmurs died down, when Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"This year," he began, "for the first time in a very long while, we have a transfer in our lines. She will be attending fifth year, and has passed Ministry evaluation of her knowledge. She has been homeschooled before and sincerely hope you will make her feel at home. Please welcome, Diva Lamperouge!" As Diva walked up to the hat, she felt slightly panicked with all these eyes on top of her. Surely Dumbledore knew they were from the other world. Or was she just being paranoid? The emerald robed professor picked up the Hat, and as she sat down on the stool, placed it on her head.

_Let's see… you are intelligent but you are very brash and very childish. You are not particularly brave, and I sense some ambition in you…but what's this… you don't want to go to Slytherin… because you don't like that Malfoy boy? … well… I can't place you in Gryffindor, you're not brave or chivalrous…and you're not exactly loyal or hardworking, also you don't shine with extraordinary wit, but you're cunning and you have ambitions…yet if you still wish to befriend the people you've met…you can always try and fulfill what is my dream… to unite the houses… my choice is made… just don't fall to the darkness of your housemates…_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed and the green table started reluctantly applauding. Diva stood up hesitantly, looking at the green robed professor who mentioned over at the table which was clapping. A fleeting sign was sent to the Gryffindor table where Harry Potter and his friends sat. Something akin to disappointment was in their eyes, and sighing Diva turned away marching to the table, she was supposed to sit at. The professor grabbed the hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice."

Diva sighed as she looked around the table for something familiar and resigned when she didn't find any of the food Serenity summoned for them. She grabbed a plate of spaghetti and added some vegetables to it and idly sat, trying not to pay any attention to the looks she got from her new housemates. Some where looking at her interestedly, some girls leered at her, some where whispering about her.

So far no one came up to her and she was just peacefully eating. She hoped the peace would last. When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause. Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -'

He broke off, looking enquiringly at the toadlike woman beside him, who was now identified as Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem,' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and the emerald robed professor's mouth was so thin, that Diva wondered if it had been drawn on with 0.2 point pen.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Diva felt a powerful rush of dislike that she could not explain to herself; all she knew was that she loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. The toad gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. "Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Diva was just fading away from the boring speech Umbridge made and most of her housemates were as well. As she looked around, trying to find something more interesting, her eyes clashed with the one who came by their compartment during the train ride. The cold gray eyes of one Malfoy, Draco. She met his gaze defiantly and turned away.

"… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Diva noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unaware by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

Diva turned her attention back to Malfoy who was now openly glaring. A pug like girl leant in towards him and whispered something to him, all the while angrily staring at her, and Diva just smirked lightly. She knew that face, which the girl made. It was the face of jealousy.

Suddenly there was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Diva stood up looking around for the prefects, when she just remembered who was the prefect from Slytherin, from what Granger and Weasley told their friends in the cart. It was Malfoy and that girl… what was her name… ah right, Parkinson. She groaned inwardly as she went after them.

She followed the line of Slytherins out of the Great Hall and into the dungeons. They made their way to the portrait of a snake and the blond boy, who seemed very uptight, Malfoy, hissed at them: "The password is Purity Control." She scooted inside and the common room was a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs, with skulls all around it. The air was humid and cold. Following the girls who went up some stairs she followed them, until she stopped in front of a room with the sign 'fifth years'. Not speaking any word to her housemates, she promptly moved over to a bed, undressed and fell asleep. She would bother about the unfriendly housemates tomorrow.

* * *

_**2nd of September**_

_**Castle von Monday**_

The night had just started its reign, heralding the arrival of the new day. when Serenity had entered his room. He was surprised to see her come to him (a quick glance to the clock, told him it was just past midnight, an appropriate time for a woman to come into a man's room), but two weeks had passed. She obviously wanted the book back, but Atemu was not planning on giving her it back. She had not held her side of the deal.

"Two weeks have passed, I want the book back," she spoke monotonously. All this time, since the date two weeks ago she had avoided him at all costs. At first it had been easy since the next day they conducted a very powerful ritual which took out a lot. He, Bakura and Serenity were almost knocked out for two days, with barely enough energy to eat or talk. But afterwards they had recovered, and she was sure Serenity had too, yet she had continued to play the sickly person, never leaving her room. But at nights, when everyone slept he felt her energy fluctuate, when she seemed to leave for hours and then come back during the dawn. No doubt she left to train, but was trying to deceive him, into thinking that she was still winded from the massive spell.

"You didn't uphold the deal," replied the ancient pharaoh, just as emotionlessly, defiantly glaring back at the seemingly taken aback woman.

"I was feeling not well," hissed back Serenity, looking so much like an angry snake that moment.

"Lies! I felt you leave for hours during the nights, you were just avoiding me!" accused Atemu, walking up to her, so that he could stare down at her. She looked down and bit out: "Give the book back."

For a moment he considered not giving it back, but then he just summoned it and dumped it into her hands. If she wanted to be stubborn, then she could be so.

"You know what? I just won't care! For the first time in a millennium somebody cared enough to help you out of this shell, yet you push that person away. I was ready to try and get back the princess I met back then, but you are no longer her."

As he continued his angry tirade, he turned away, not noticing her shoulders slump, as every word hit right on the mark.

"Do you think that your friends wanted this fate for you? Do you think they would judge you, if you became the one for whom they sacrificed their lives?" his words were bitter and cruel, he knew it.

"You don't know anything!" shouted Serenity. There was something akin to despair in her voice.

"I know more than you think I know!" shouted Atemu right back at her, twirling around and grabbing her by the shoulders. And as he looked into her face, he saw unshed tears sparkling in the dim lights of his room, a helpless look spread upon her face. A strange kind of a desire crossed his mind, and he leaned down wondering how her tears tasted.

The door opened and he was interrupted, angrily looking up he saw the ever calm Lelouch vi Britannia, who marched over to Serenity. One look was cast at her and he quickly ushered her out of his room.

"You know, I would like if you wouldn't cause her that much distraught," spoke Lelouch in an uncharacteristically low voice. Violet eyes clashed with red ones and Atemu smirked.

"Why is that?" he taunted the younger boy.

"She is essential to our mission," simply answered Lelouch, there was something indescribable within his eyes, but at first Atemu dismissed it.

The next moment the pharaoh had Lelouch by his shoulders and pressed against the wall, "She is not part of the mission, she is a person," he spat out spitefully.

"And you think I don't know that?" inquired Lelouch, not even minding the pain the shadow master was inflicting upon his delicate frame. Some sort of understanding passed through Atemu's eyes and he let go.

"A competitor. I see…" he mused out loud, confusing the younger man. Now, that indescribable thing was making sense. The young emperor had also fallen for Serenity. But he had fallen for the broken Serenity. Did he just want to save her? Or did he really like her? What was working in his mind, the male ego or true infatuation.

"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch rubbing his no doubt sore shoulders. And the boy hadn't even comprehended it yet. No doubt he was just watching Serenity for now. But soon...

"You still haven't realized your infatuation with her?" chuckled the older man, earning a glare from Lelouch, "No matter… even when you realize that you are drawn to the messiah of light, she will always be drawn to me, the emissary of darkness…" he whispered leaning in closer and for a moment Lelouch faltered.

"I just wish you would stop making her break down." Denial was written all over the young emperor's face and he turned away from the pharaoh, opening the door so that he could leave.

"But someone has to break down her shields, so that she can be herself again," whispered Atemu softly.

"Your way is too cruel." Yes, his way was cruel, but it were cruel and terrible things that made Serenity change, he was sure. And something just as powerful was required for her to become herself again. He had to break her shields, he had to take her heart out and then cherish it, so that it could heal. It would hurt... a lot... but she would get better.

"So you care…" At Atemu's accusation Lelouch turned to look at him with an unreadable expression, but Atemu understood, even as Lelouch was silent. The exchange passed between them. It was a whole new kind of game.

As Atemu floated down on the throne of shadows which he summoned, his eyes glowed dangerously, as he measured his new opponent. He spoke:

"Then try and compete with me. Vie also for her attention. It's been awhile since I had a worthy opponent."

Lelouch slammed the door behind him as he left, Atemu's laugh echoing throughout the whole mansion. The book which Serenity dropped, as Atemu was leaning over to have a taste of her tears, was still lying innocently on the floor.

"I will lap up all your tears, Queen of Stars… you will be safe forever in my embrace… for we are eternal…"

* * *

And somewhere in the room highest of them all, Serenity cried herself to sleep. She didn't open the door, when Lelouch came asking if everything was fine. Everything was not fine. She knew that Atemu had hit the spot. She knew that he was absolutely right. She was horrible, because she wanted to die. She wanted to leave everything behind, and when somebody really did come along… she just shunned everyone.

Her pillow was soaked in tears, when she had fallen asleep. And a dark figure appeared then, guarding her throughout the whole night.

"I don't want for you to cry… I want for you to be the light again, Princess Serenity… or is Usagi Tsukino… Sailor Cosmos… just return to the way you should be…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 7

* * *

**

07/06/2010 – the voting is still going on for the appearance of one reborn Senshi. The story structure is slowly being laid out. Since it's summer and university has ended for the while, I'll try to update more of my stories. This is the status of the voting right now:

* * *

**YOUR VOTE COUNTS ONLY ONCE.**

**Saturn 1.5 **

**Mars 3**

**Venus 2**


	9. Chapter 8: A Twist

_**25/11/2010 – **__No mood for author notes. Barely finished this chapter. Went through a horrible break up during Tuesday. Still kind of out of it. So please enjoy

* * *

_

_**Thanks for reviewing, C2, favoriting, alerting: Kirino Tsuki, kyuuo **__(ha-ha, read the end of this chapter. Blood+ and Code Geass can be watched on many online anime portals, just google it. I am sure there are lots of Code Geass resources, and I'm sure there should be Blood+)__**, Umiki, XXThe Wish GranterXX, Dawn17, CelticHero, cross-over-lover232 **__(ha-ha, read the end of this chapter. But actually for Ashura-ou I have other plans)__**, Saris Yui **__(Yes, Atemu got a worthy opponent. And soon another opponent will rise), __**angel313 **__(I need to update all of my stories, but it's kind of hard at the moment, since my heart is not fixed on that, I can barely find the energy to read), __**nequam-tenshi **__(I think all of Saturn and Mars fans shall be happy)

* * *

_

**R e d e m p t i o n**

**Chapter 8**

_A Twist

* * *

_

_**2nd of September, 1995**_

_**Hogwarts, Slytherin Dormitories**_

_Dear Serenity_

Diva frowned at the two words, which conflicted with her feelings, and crossed them out.

_Serenity_

This was much better. Truth to be told Diva didn't enjoy her stay in Hogwarts, nor were her housemates particularly friendly. Also the girl missed Ashura-ou a lot. And letter writing was another irritating task she had to fulfill – and that she had to do each day. And it wasn't simply letter writing, it was reporting to Serenity about all happenings in Hogwarts. But Diva knew that it was probably to control her actions and pull her out should anything go wrong.

_I've acquainted myself with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and a crazy girl Luna Lovegood. I wasn't chosen into Gryffindor – that blasted hat put me in Slytherin. I've also acquainted myself with Draco Malfoy. I don't really like him, and I am not sure I can keep my profile low._

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she remembered the last night's events. As Draco Malfoy so eloquently put, she was beneath them all, and since she was 'friends' with Harry Potter she was not cut out for Slytherin. Truthfully speaking, the boy came up to her once they had all gone to the Common Room and told her he would make her life a literal hell. Plus, he knew that, as thought out by their made up history, she was the child of a squib and a muggle.

_My history is known to him, and that proves to be an issue in the Slytherin House. One Draco Malfoy is bent on making my life a living hell._

Though with the strenuous training Serenity and Ashura-ou had put her through would prove to be useful against the Malfoy boy, Diva, reluctantly, admitted that she couldn't show the full extent of her knowledge. While Serenity at first intended to give her a 'crash' course, once she realized that they wouldn't be able to cover all necessary knowledge, she used one of her power to create a room where the time ran slower. This was one of the main reasons why Diva couldn't properly punish the boy; by all means she was supposed to act as a mediocre student in Hogwarts.

_There is something that bothers me. The Sorting Hat mentioned our arrival in the song. I do not remember the exact wording, but it spoke of us ridding this world of a plague that came here, when Lux Lucas, Ombra and Abscuris would be reunited once more. Also the Sorting Hat, despite my strong objections, decided to place me in Slytherin, so that I would unite the Houses._

The black-haired girl had no intentions of fulfilling the Hat's request, for she was sent here just to keep a watch on Harry Potter and inform Serenity if there was any immediate danger. She was not here to attract attention. No, no attention at all.

_Also, I'd like you to advise me about something…_

Diva cringed. She really didn't want to owe Serenity any favors, but if she didn't at least ask, her actions would no doubt cause a violent reaction from their leader. And while Diva certainly didn't like the strict, emotionless White Queen, she didn't want to get on her bad side.

_The Slytherin House is treating me like a plague, like I already mentioned. But the hardest time, when I have to restrain myself, is evenings and mornings in the Girls' Dormitories. It seems as if Pansy Parkinson (she's very ugly) wants a rough beating from me._

The singer frowned as she remembered just the night of her arrival, when her trunk had been brought from the train to the Dormitories. She came in, only to see, the Parkinson girl accompanied by a female, who looked at most like a troll, trying to break into her trunk. Upon her arrival, the aforementioned females ceased their activities and decided to insult her. It took all of Diva's willpower not to curse them into oblivion with the help of a few nasty curses Ashura-ou taught her.

_Yesterday they wanted to open my trunk. This bothers me, because some of the mission items are there. Is there any other way to secure my belongings besides scaring the hell out of them._

Actually Diva wasn't that worried about the Scroll Transporter, a scroll holster which magically transferred the scrolls put in to the twin Transporter, nor was she particularly worried about the Hogwarts Mirror (the name was given to it by Serenity), a mirror which at the mention of someone's name at Hogwarts would show them (except for the more powerful wizards and witches, like Sinistra, Minerva, Albus or Severus). In reality she was concerned about her more common belongings - the robes and dresses Ashura-ou had given her as a gift.

_Also, can you please tell Ashura-ou that I miss him - I can't wait till the Christmas Break, so that I can come and see him. Maybe I can get a second Scroll Transporter, which's pair would be given to Ashura-ou so I can still keep in touch with him, while I am in this hellhole._

It would be nice. Serenity had instructed her not to use the Owl Post as she feared the letters could be intercepted.

_Overall, so far everything seems fine and I didn't see anyone really suspicious, except that woman from the Ministry, Umbridge Dolores. But she's not really suspicious, only absolutely obvious in the fact that she's the dog of the Ministry._

A sudden yawn from one of the beds in the Slytherin fifth year Girls Dormitory alerted her and Diva quickly covered her letter with a clean sheet of paper. Her blue eyes darted from side to side, as she observed the still forms lying in bed. Their breathing was slow and rhythmic - they were still sleeping. A short glance at the clock calmed her down – it was still too early for the others to wake up. Wasn't even six o'clock yet. The chiropteran queen shuddered, as she scooted just a bit closed to the fireplace, where the ever-burning fire provided warmth in these cold, damp dungeons.

_PS: Just in case, are there some kinds of warming spells?_

_Diva_

Rolling up the scroll, Diva crept towards her trunk. From one of her pockets she pulled out a golden key, which opened it. Searching quietly through her belongings she finally found what she needed. A scroll holster made of brown leather with bronze embroideries glinted innocently in the weak morning lights. But appearances were meant to be deceiving: Diva placed her letter inside and closed the scroll. And then she waited, and waited. A flux of the magic alerted the girl that the letter was sent. She glanced at her belongings – as great as the want to put on one of her prettier dresses was, she had to make with the Hogwarts uniform. Not to mention she didn't like the color accents at all. Green and silver just wasn't her style. But she had no choice in the matter.

Sighing in irritation, Diva redressed herself and hid the Hogwarts Mirror into one of her pockets. It was still too early to go upstairs to the Great Hall, so the girl plopped down on her bed and pulled out the mirror. Of course she had been told to use the mirror only if necessary, but she was very bored.

"Draco Malfoy," whispered the girl. The black surface of the mirror, which never reflected anything, seemed to become covered in swirls of smoke, until finally the smooth surface cleared up and showed the dragon of Hogwarts. He wasn't that refined when he was sleeping, as he tried to be when awake. The blond hung off his bed halfway, snoring, drool covering his left cheek. And Diva burst out in quiet giggles.

This picture made her day. When Malfoy next time would decide to put her down with his 'I am better than you, cause I am a pure wizard, which makes me elegant, graceful and above all you simple human worms', she would just remember this image and it would make her day.

* * *

_**Castle von Mond**_

The morning was eerily quiet. There was no Diva, who would annoy the hell out of Serenity or just chatter cheerfully with Ashura. The thief albeit having thrown constant smart remarks towards the pharaoh couldn't get a rise from him and had relented to eating the breakfast quietly. The pharaoh was ignoring almost everything - he almost didn't even pay attention to Serenity who was quietly skimming through numerous newspapers she brought with her. Lelouch was strangely somber, every once in a while stealing a glance at the Sailor Senshi, which of course didn't go past Atem's gaze. And so everyone ate in silence. And this did not bode well with Bakura.

The moment they arrived in this place he had sensed a change in his eternal rival, the pharaoh. He didn't quite understand what caused the sudden change, but it all seemed to sum up to their mission's leader – Serenity. The change unnerved him to the point of aggravation. The pharaoh seemed to have become even darker than he had been in the times of Ancient Egypt. At that time the lingering darkness around the pharaoh hadn't been unnoticed by him, but nonetheless the pharaoh was an ally of justice. And despite the fact that their assignment in this world was to bring an end to the reign of Voldemort, which meant that the pharaoh was on the side of justice once more (and Bakura was too, which also irritated the thief), but the pharaoh seemed to be more on the side of darkness, than Bakura was.

And to add up to that fact, it seemed as if the pharaoh was hiding something, if their previous conversation meant something. What was it exactly that the Thief King had to remember? A frown settled in on the white-haired male's face, as he once more noticed the brief, almost unnoticeable, flash of bloodlust in Atem's eyes, as the Britannian prince snuck another glance at Serenity. Bakura could have disregarded it as an interest from Atem's side towards the Sailor Senshi. But bloodlust rising from the pharaoh, just in regards to the violet-eyed prince showing the same interest? It was disturbing. He expected the pharaoh to get excited if he had challenge in his latest game. He expected the pharaoh to take the competition with his general mischievous attitude. He expected anything from Atem, but not this bloodlust.

In fact, it seemed to him as if Atem was becoming something even greater and darker than Zorc Necrophades and that was absolutely ridiculous. Wasn't the nameless pharaoh the one who banished Zorc by summoning the ultimate Light? There was something else which bothered Bakura. It was Serenity's reaction to the pharaoh.

When the King of Games had arrived for breakfast, there was a sudden jolt from the blonde woman, and if he was not mistaken, the placid look in her eyes was replaced with something else, which seemed to be fear, battle readiness and, dare he say it, longing. All in all, the thief suspected that there was more than it seemed on the surface.

Serenity, if what she told them was true, and she had no reason to lie to them, if she had been the one to pull them out from that limbo – she was a warrior, who had lived on for centuries, carefully building up shields around her heart, protecting herself from any outside influence. Though he and Atem were not children, still he couldn't see how Atem could keep the Ice Queen on her toes. It seemed ludicrous to him. That was why he told the pharaoh, it was a dangerous game. That was why he told him to stop the game. But it was a game, which Atem seemed to be winning at the moment.

So why?

"Bakura?"

He was jerked away from his thoughts. Serenity was staring at him, her eyes unreadable.

"Yes? More missions Queen of the Stars?" his voice was low and taunting, and he enjoyed the brief flash of anger on the blonde's face. He indulged himself in such mischievous acts, as getting a rise from the Sailor Senshi, but he never did go that far, as Atem did.

"Yes," even as she spoke, her anger at him once more contained, he could still feel the power, which had briefly spiked humming in the air, "I need you to find out all the information about that Umbridge woman, I believe she was at Harry Potter's hearing." Bakura nodded absentmindedly – his thoughts were not on the matter of the subject being discussed, but rather having returned to their previous track, he remembered that spar between the pharaoh and the queen.

Never before had he seen pharaoh show such abilities, nor did he miss the slight sensation as if the display of powers didn't even grasp the top of the iceberg. Another point to his irritation. They had always been almost equal powered, the pharaoh overpowering him perhaps only due to that stupid cosmic rule, that he was the King of Games. But that spar, the black armor, the enjoyment of battle in his eyes – this was all that Atem not quite truly was.

"Bakura?" spoke Serenity, rather aggravated at his lack of reaction.

"Yes, yes," replied the thief grudgingly, "I remember her. She was rather annoying and her voice was a pain to the ears. Why does she matter now?"

"Apparently she became a teacher at Hogwarts. Rather strange, I would think that Dumbledore wouldn't hire somebody who was so openly supportive of Minister Fudge, who is currently undermining the Headmaster practically everywhere."

"Very well," replied Bakura. It would be easy to sneak once more into the Ministry, if he had done it before, he would do so once more. One last glance was cast to his eternal rival, before he left. For now he had other matters to attend to, besides worrying about the pharaoh's mental health. And since when did he care for the wellbeing of that spoiled brat anyways?

* * *

_**England, location unknown**_

Lord Voldemort was not pleased at all. The latest failure with the giants was something akin to a misstep in his plans. Sturgis Pudmore, Imperiused by him, failed to retrieve the Prophecy from the Deparment of Mysteries. And the megalomaniac of a wizard didn't like it even one bit when his plans failed. To top it all, the strange magic outbreak, which covered the whole world wasn't unnoticed by him. And he didn't even know the source. Augustus Rookwood, his loyal Death Eater, an Unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries had gathered all the information, which was known to the Ministry, and frankly speaking it wasn't much.

Nobody knew, who were the people, who had invoked the spell, which wiped the memories of all Muggles and Squibs in the Muggle World. But the Dark Lord desires that power. He suspected that the five people, who were caught on the Ministry's surveillance camera, had something to do with the wiping of the last giant village. They had specifically wiped the memory of the large robot, described by the wizards as something large, humanoid and made from metal, possibly a Golem. At that thought Voldemort snorted – despite his disdain towards the Muggles and his plan to conquer that world, he had been keeping up for some time with the Muggle world, having come from it, and he still remembered those first Science Fiction films.

That would mean that the five people were going to rally against him, and this did not stand well with Voldemort. He wanted their power under his command, he wanted to steal that power, he wanted to use it to his plans. A sudden shake in the magical aura around him alerted him out of his thoughts, and the Dark Lord looked around.

The dark, damp study room seemed to be as it always was. Dimly lit by candles, the moss on the stones glistened from dampness, Nagini was curled up near his feet, slumbering. Everything was as it always – perhaps only the shadows around that accursed book, which dared to defy him, were stronger and more substantial. And then another shift in the magical aura and _the shadows _came.

And just like that Lord Voldemort was up from his chair, his hand was tightly holding his wand, he was ready to curse anything what could have come through. _Obscurum _was a dangerous artifact after all and in the time he owned the book, he had found many uses for the obscure and dark spells located in the book. The shadows shifted once more and he pointed his wand there.

"Come out, whoever you might be," ordered the dark wizard threateningly.

A low chuckle came from the shadows, and a face appeared. It seemed to be the face of a demon, no lips were on its face, horns grew from the head and a pair of red eyes glowed sinisterly in the darkness. Wasting no time, the wizard threw the Killing Curse at the apparition, earning only another chuckle from it.

"Fear not, Dark Lord, for I am nothing more than a mere apparition, a shadow of my former self," spoke the being, his words low and hissing, seeping through the room as wispy as smoke.

"Who are you?" asked Voldemort never once letting his guard down.

"I am the shadow of the once proud God of the Shadow Realm, I am Zorc Necrophades, and I've come to offer you help, in exchange for something as measly as my revenge on a certain person.

You _are_interested in the identity of those people, aren't you?"

* * *

_**London, Leaky Cauldron**_

Mundungus Fletcher considered himself to be one of the sneakiest wizards around - he could even go as far as say that if anything went on in the underworld he could easily find out about it. But his latest search for anything about the Thief King came up fruitless. It was rather strange, because if one would call somebody the Thief King, surely he would be sort of infamous? But as he sniffed around for any tidbits of information none came up.

And it was annoying him to no end. He was already on 'probation' from Dumbledore, for letting Harry Potter out of his sight, when he decided to smuggle some stolen cauldrons. So to keep himself in Dumbledore's good graces - and Merlin knew he didn't want to cross the old man - he had to find out who was the Thief King.

The squat man puffed out another ring of smoke, which had a strong bodily odor of tobacco, and carefully pulled out his bottle of alcohol. The man snuck a glance at the bartender, and once Mundungus was sure his attention was elsewhere, quickly poured a large quantity of the stale alcohol down his throat. Hiding the bottle once more the con artist turned his attention back to the latest edition of Daily Prophet.

As usual, the articles consisted of guff about Dumbledore – Daily Prophet was controlled by Fudge after all. Fletcher idly skimmed through the contents of the journal, until something caught his attention.

_The Claws of the legendary Thief King_

_A shocking discovery had been made in the latest archeological excavation of the promising curse breaker Bill Weasley. A tomb has been unveiled, previously unnoticed during the work on excavations nearby. The tomb is approximately 5000 years old, though some say it must be even more ancient. What makes this excavation more special than the other ones, is the discovery of a new branch of magic previously unknown to anyone. The Claws of the Thief King, a persona considered by most Ancient Egypt archeologist a mythical character, were found in that chamber._

The confused man hastily read the contents of the article. It seemed preposterous to him that the man he had been searching for was supposed to be a five thousand year old thief. Sighting in disappointment the man closed the Daily Prophet. Was he honestly supposed to believe that the Claws of the Thief King, which seemed to lash out with that branch of unknown magic at anyone, belonged to that strange white-haired man, whom Harry Potter met during the summer? This was just laughable. If that were true, then the Thief King would no doubt steal those from Gringotts, if he were real.

Mundungus Fletcher forgot about this article all together, until much later that day, when there was a terrible skirmish in front of Gringotts, curses flying everywhere, the goblins terribly annoyed. He didn't even hope to see the white-haired man, which Harry Potter described, run out of the most secure wizarding bank, from which no one ever managed to steal anything, wearing the Claws of the Thief King that seemed to pulse with an eerie purple aura. They were as if content on the man's hands. And of course Fletcher didn't have the slightest idea that this chance encounter was only due to him reading that article in the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

The Thief King had been just on his merry way back to the Castle von Mond, having stopped at the Leaky Cauldron to grab a couple Firewhiskeys, a drink he found himself strangely attached to. The Leaky Cauldron was the same as it always was: grubby-looking, dark, shabby; the only reason why this place was enjoyed by him, because while it was 'famous' in wizarding terms, he could stay pretty much undercover, and not flash anyone with his pristine white hair, or cause any suspicion with his red eyes. He had been just about to leave when an article in the Daily Prophet caught his attention. A squat man with long, straggly ginger hair was reading the paper with an expression of surprise upon his unshaven face. His bloodshot eyes were wide in astonishment, but so were Bakura's eyes as they had shot wide open, the moment he noticed the title and the picture beneath it.

_The Claws of the legendary Thief King_

He remembered those things - they were pretty nifty and came handy in various situations – but they were supposed to be left somewhere in his world. How they came to be in this world he had no idea, but he couldn't leave those things in the hands of the wizards. They were just plain too dangerous: after all he had imbued his most favorite tools with the amount of Shadow Magic, which would be enough to blow up a large part of London. If those fools kept trying to figure out their secret, the consequences could be dire, and Bakura had no desire to explain himself to their cold leader.

Bakura waited for the man to leave before going over to have a look through that article himself. It was still barely believable to him, but his fears were assured by the numerous pictures of the strange 'historical artifact'. Now he had no choice. He had to retrieve the Claws. Undoubtedly the White Queen would be pissed as hell, since he would do it without any warning and in during the day as well. But the magic on his tools was too volatile to be left alone.

And it just didn't help the fact that he couldn't be outright unnoticed this time around. No, this time around he would have to crash the party and _literally _announce his presence to the wizarding world. For such were the wards on Gringotts. At night, when his shadows would have been stronger, he could have managed the feat and stay unnoticed, albeit with some difficulties. But at day, he would have to simply blast it all apart. In a way, he respected those annoying creatures who held the bank, the Goblins.

But, as the situation stood, they would just have to rebuild their wards after he was through with them.

A light smirk crossed his face as he made his way through the unsuspecting crowds in the Diagon Alley towards his destination – Gringotts. They stood no chance and they had no idea what was coming at them. They didn't even notice the descending shadows around the bank until his summoned monster appeared, Diabound. Screams of wizards and witches rang out from vicinity and grinning widely Bakura announced his presence:

"I have come to take my Claws back!"

A sudden surge of Goblin magic pushed him back doing little damage to him. Only the hood of his cloak was ripped off. And so the goblins, wizards and witches laid their eyes for the first time upon the Thief King, as he stood there in a battle-stance. His eyes glowed an unholy red color, and the energy force around him moved his pristine white hair as if a breeze teased the spikes.

"I am Thief King Bakura!"

And then he charged into Gringotts.

* * *

_**Castle von Mond**_

As for the Prince Lelouch vi Britannia he was in the middle of an extensive training by Umbra. The book and the little guardian were bent on making him the best Mage there ever was. Truthfully Lelouch didn't understand the guardian's determination in their training, but the short while they had been training for had already paid off. The prince understood the basics of magic.

_The olden mages and sorceresses never used wands or staffs o channel their power, for they knew how the magic flowed within their bodies. They knew the source of their powers came from their souls and could be manipulated by their awareness. The joining of the soul and brain was their energy source. By manipulating the energy coursing through your body you are able to bend the physics of the universe. But over the courses of time the Romans began to create spells in the materia of this world, so that specific phrases and movements of a conductor would trigger a specific movement of their magic. Thus wands and staff emerged and spell like _Accio _and _Avis _came forth. This surely lessened the education time of new mages and sorceresses, but due to that they degraded to wizards and witches. Even now Nonverbal Wandless Magic is rare and almost extinct. Not everyone can manipulate their energy without a conductor and the appropriate wording. Due to this the magic became much more limited than it should have become._

At the moment Umbra had him going over Shields and Mirrors. "Pull out the energy and force it to emit from your extended palm to form a shield." The violet-eyed man extended his right hand, started once more searching for the core of his magic, the core which always made him think of the strange sensation he had each time he used his second level of Geass. The sensation strengthened and slowly enough in front of him the shield made of some sort of liquid grey color formed. Umbra smiled satisfied, "Now think of rejecting everything, and cover with these thoughts your shield."

Obediently Lelouch followed the instructions and in time the shield changed from the murky grey color into a reflective quicksilver surface. Once more the guardian was satisfied and then proceeded to slave drive him into repeating the spells varyingly each time faster and faster and finally demanded he created short action phrases and tie them to the energy manipulation he was doing. And at that moment, hour before the strange flux, Lelouch didn't even suspect he'd have to use those soon.

The flux was barely noticeable and had Lelouch not been so succumbed to the flow of magic he might have not even noticed it.

"What was that?"

Umbra frowned, "Apparently one of the Masters of Darkness is causing trouble in the Diagon Alley."

"Bakura," bit out Lelouch. It was just like the thief to mess up something as simple as information gathering on one Umbridge.

"He seems to be in trouble. It seems his energy reserves are low, though I don't know how that is possible. You'll have to teleport there," spoke Umbra agitatedly.

"What? I can't do that! I've only mastered Shields and Mirrors," argued Lelouch back.

"Too late though. This will be a test of your worthiness," replied Umbra mischievously, and with a wave of the hand from the little grey guardian a portal opened beneath Lelouch and he was hurled right into the middle of a battle field. Spells were flying everywhere and Lelouch barely dodged a few of them. He cursed angrily the spirit, not only had she sent him into a battle, but also he wasn't even disguised. And problem was: he was Lelouch Lamperouge in this world. He needed a mask.

His hand automatically went up to deflect a minor spell - nobody noticed the little event as he sprinted between two houses to observe the situation. Bakura was in the center of the street, a pair of strange metallic gloves on his hands, resembling some strange claws – the thief was dodging all kinds of spells from the Aurors and wizards who were helping them, and he looked strangely tired. Also there were lots of goblins also out in the streets throwing their own spells at him, some even daring to try to attack him physically.

And now Lelouch needed a plan. He had no idea whether Serenity, Atem or Ashura noticed this turn of events but he needed to get the thief out of here, before the man collapsed. He could always charge, but he needed something to shield his identity. Another spell ricocheted towards him and he conjured another shield. Idly he watched the dark grey surface absorb the spell and then he got an idea.

* * *

The Auror squad sent to Diagon Alley immediately as a great amount of dark magic made itself known there was frankly to say a bit confused. Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall black Auror, although reluctantly leading his men, Proudfoot, Dawlish and Savage, against their opponent was still not quite sure against what he was dealing. The man definitely resembled the dark wizard described by Harry, but he wasn't even hiding his identity, nor did he bother with a wand. All of his attacks were more like defense – and those claws on his hands. Oh, Kingsley read Bill's report on those – the Claws of the Thief King they called those – those two items were insanely charged with Dark Magic of an unknown branch and they had so far heavily wounded anyone who tried to put them on.

Plus the grace of that man. Kingsley dodged another surge of purple magic from their opponent and sent a Blasting Charm towards the white-haired man. Yet he simply flipped over the spell in a jump, as if he was a circus acrobat. So far not the Aurors, nor the goblins nor the standbys had any luck in hitting the perpetrator. The red eyes of the thief mischievously glanced at them, sending another surge of magic. Instinctively the Aurors put up the Protego charm.

A light sheen of sweat coated the thief's forehead. Not only was he a Dark Magic user, but he managed to rob Gringotts in plain daylight. Kingsley allowed himself a smirk just as he fired an Impediment curse and a Reductor curse at his opponent – the thief was finally getting tired. After all he had to protect him from all sides and with the Anti-Apparition jinxes set up by all Aurors the moment they arrived, he couldn't leave.

And sure enough the next dozen spells seemed to start hitting the target. Strangely enough they didn't affect the man the way they should have, but at least they knocked back his attempts at fighting him and he was clearly beginning to falter. Another curse sent the man stumbling back and now the thief was no longer amused.

"Sorry, but this is where it ends. Give up and we will not use too much force," spoke Kingsley determinedly, his wand pointed at the white-haired man. Yet the offender seemed not bothered by his threat the least, he only chuckled: "How silly, the Thief King caught by mere mortals? Well I should have thought better than to tear down the bank's wards so cruelly," Kingsley's eyes shifted quickly to the bank and the goblins, who were menacingly advancing upon the thief. He had never seen them so angry – only once, when four years ago that vault 731 was broken into.

"I don't think that I'll let you capture my associate," Kingsley whirled around and from the shadows emerged a man wearing a strange mask, not a Death Eater mask definitely. His voice was placid and yet commanded respect and obedience.

"_Confringo_," shouted Dawlish pointing his wand at the newcomer. Yet the man simply put up a hand, speaking loudly, "Mirror!" and with that notion a quicksilver surface rose in front of him, and covered him from the curse. Yet coming in contact with the surface, the spell effortlessly was thrown back at Dawlish, who was knocked back by the spell and upon hitting with his head the wall passed out.

"Bastard!" hissed Savage and blasted the newcomer with an Incendio spell, yet the mysterious man brought up another non-reflective surface of magic in front of him, and charged through the fire towards the other man. Stopping in front of Savage he said something, but then it happened. Their comrade, a well trained Occlumens turned to them, holding up his wand at them. And for a brief second it seemed to Kingsley that he noticed the grey mask closing up. Because he could have bet that he saw glowing violet eyes.

"Savage, what's wrong with you, fight off the spell!" cried out Proudfoot, yet the _Incendio _was thrown this time at them, "You bastard Imperius spell is illegal! I'll have you thrown to Azkaban for that," yet the thin man promptly ignored him, turning his back to them, as Savage did the protecting and fighting for him, letting the other man and the thief to focus on fighting the goblins.

"Shield!"

"Mirror!"

The newcomer never attacked, he only either absorbed the spells which we coming from all sides, or reflected them back at the caster.

"_Incendio. Confringo. Impedimenta. Reducto."_

Then there was Savage, who also cast multiple spells at them. But even so, their three opponents weren't faring very well. And then a bright flash came. Two figures appeared in the middle of the street and the battle. Kingsley could feel the numerous Anti-Apparition jinxes crumble. In the center of a street with a calm expression on her face stood a woman garbed completely in white and silver – she was wearing a short white dress with a sailor-styled collar, her hair long and silver, the same color as her eyes; an eight-pointed star glowed on her forehead. And then Kingsley felt a new level of terror as the heavy energy surrounded him, choked him, smothered him.

A bright violet shield of magic surrounded the four and Savage looked around in confusion. Then another bright flash and they were gone.

And when later on Amelia Bones questioned them, for some reason no one could describe the face of the woman. Even when the memories were extracted from all of them into a Pensieve, the face of the woman remained hazy and blurred. Only silver eyes stared right into the soul burnt in the memories.

* * *

_**Hogwarts, North Tower**_

Diva suspected she would be the first to make her way to the Divination classroom, as she was trying to escape the scathing and nasty remarks her housemates made. They annoyed her, and if she could have her way about it, she would honestly sing them all till they turned chiropteran to do her bidding. But thanks to one meddling White Queen she had no possibility to do that. Thus the black-haired girl escaped up to the North Tower, hoping none of ambitious classmates would take this lesson. As far as she knew from Ashura and Serenity, the woman who taught this subject was mostly a fraud, having spoken only a few true divinations in her life.

But Diva found sitting beneath the trapdoor beneath a silver ladder the one whom she was supposed to watch – Harry Potter.

"Hey," she spoke hesitantly. The boy looked up at her in surprise, faltering slightly before greeting her in return. Diva sat down also and in silence they spent the next few minutes.

"How's Slytherin?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Atrocious," replied Diva, which earned a surprised glance from him.

"What? You've studying with them for four years and don't know that they are stupid?" Diva raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the youth chuckled.

"It's just that I thought, if you were sorted there, you must be like them," he spoke.

Diva huffed in resentment, "Just because the hat thinks I'm ambitious and not brave, doesn't mean I am in the same class of idiots as them," she replied.

The bell rang and the two rose up to the Divination tower. The room was dimly lit by the candles and in the back of the room a scented fire burned brightly. And in the room two women were shuffling about, putting out batter leather-bound books on the table.

"Excuse me, but where is Professor Trelawney," spoke suddenly Harry, and as the two women whirled around, Diva took notice that none of them fit the photo from the info Serenity gave out to her before going to Hogwarts. Not at all: none of them wore gauzy shawls or had eyeglasses that caused their eyes to appear ten times larger.

"Haven't you been notified?" asked one woman with a short crop of black hair stopping right beneath her chin. Her eyes were bright hyacinth color and her voice was soft and pleasing to the ear.

The boy and the girl shook their heads.

"Professor Trelawney has a severe case of stress, and as such we shall be teaching fifth years and above to make it easier for her," spoke the other woman. She had long black hair that stopped at her thighs and also violet eyes, those hers were more like amethysts.

Students were starting to pile into the class, and the two women quickly ushered Diva and Harry to their seats. Their presence cause a bit of an outcry from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, but quickly shushing everyone, the class began.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering where is Professor Trelawney," began speaking the short-haired woman.

"_Why is she sitting with us," _hissed Ron. Harry rolled his eyes and quickly explained the presence of one Slytherin girl to his friend.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, is there something you would like to share with the class," angrily spoke the other woman. The boys gulped and shut up immediately. The woman cast a scathing glance at them and turned back to the class.

"Now, as we were saying. Professor Trelawney has had a lot of stress lately, and to relieve some part of it we were assigned to lead the Divination in the fifth, sixth and seventh year. I am Professor Rei Masurao," spoke the fiery one.

"And I am Professor Hotaru Masurao," said the woman with short hair.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8

* * *

**

_**25/11/2010 – **__So here you go. This should have been up already on Monday, but I was really depressed. I'm still really depressed. Especially counting the fact that I wrote a couple words to my ex yesterday, not kind words, mentioning the act that if there's one thing I'd like to forget, it is him, and today he wrote as if nothing happened on Monday, nor did we break up on Tuesday, nor did I write that to him yesterday, he writes as if nothing is going on, asking me about the working of a program. For Ra's sake, it's annoying. Even though all of my friends support me, but I'm still rather down. So, yes this is my short rant.

* * *

_

_**If you liked this chapter, please review. It would be very much appreciated.**_

_**~ Yami Nocturna**_


	10. Chapter 9: Breaking the Limits

_**21/01/2011 **__– Hahah, finally I wrote out the Redemption chapter. So here you go, please enjoy. Some AtemSere confrontations, and surprising faces from the past emerge! I'm very proud of myself for this chapter and I'm already anticipating the next chapter, since it will begin opening up the new subplots within this story._

* * *

_**Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and C2d this story: cross-over-lover232 **__(Yes, men are silly. There is only one ideal man and that is Fox Mulder. Ahahahaha.)__**, XXThe wish GranterXX **__(Serenity needs also a break, because in such a large story, if everything is only around her, it might become too silly)__**, Kochou-hime **__(Yes, I also enjoy Bakura as a character, and I need to pay him attention, because he's such a lovable thief, overall he's like a wildcard who can have multiple reactions to the situation and I like moments when he is leading)__**, Sesshy's Mistress **__(well, enjoy, here is some UsaAtem time, and there will be soon lots of LuluUsaAtem moments, be patient, the story has to be laid out)__**, HarbringerLady ,Cheesy Lemon Cake**_

* * *

**Timeline: **Harry Potter, fifth year.

**Main characters:**

**Cosmos** (Sailor Moon)

**Atemu **(Yugioh)

**Bakura** (Yugioh)

**Ashura-ou** (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

**Diva** (Blood+)

**Lelouch** (Code Geass)

All characters are taken post-series.

* * *

**R e d e m p t i o n**

**Chapter 9**

_Breaking the Limits_

* * *

_The truth is out there._

* * *

_**4th of September**_

_**Hogwarts, Teacher's lounge**_

_**Scotland**_

Severus Snape was a many of many virtues, but also of many vices. One of them included his lack of patience. He always valued the rare moments, when he didn't have to teach any of the dunderheads that studied Potions under his tutelage, and thus – he always valued the moments of silence he spent in the Teachers' Lounge. But this game of chess against one of the new professors of Divination was proving to be quite annoying and aggravating. And no, it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he was losing horribly to the black-haired Japanese woman who called herself Hotaru.

"Why Severus, I would almost think that you are distressed about the fact that you are losing to me," spoke the younger woman quietly as she made another move, which once more cornered him, "I told you never to doubt my ability to foresee," she spoke.

Severus huffed in annoyance at her words, divination was pretty much overrated. Tea leaves, crystal balls, dreams – this all meant nothing in the greater picture. True seers were very rare, and true prophecies were even rarer. He knew about this first-handed. He made his move.

"Miss Masurao –" yet she interrupted him.

"Hotaru, I am not used to this surname yet," she spoke, Severus looked up sharply.

"This surname? This is the surname you have been using all your life," he spoke.

"This name is only a reflection of my true self. And after remembering everything, it is hard for me to use this name, after all Rei-san is now my twin," she replied offhandedly making another move and also confusing him even more. But his confusion faded quickly replaced by suspicion.

"Remembering what?" he asked, and the next moment he was caught unaware by her sudden gaze straight into his eyes. Even his old colleagues rarely looked him in the eye, yet this young woman freely gazed into his soul, stained by darkness and betrayal, and she didn't condemn him. Her eyes were just as dark as his were, and yet they were innocent.

"Would you believe me if I told you that my first duty lies to my Princess? Would you believe me that this duty is older than Hogwarts itself? Would you believe me if I told you that this body of mine is already the fourth that is housing my soul?" Her words, as ridiculous as they were, enticed him and yet, they scared him. Severus was a skilled Legilimens and even without resorting to that skill of his, he saw that she didn't lie. But it was silly and ridiculous. And as a professor, as a Slytherin, he couldn't allow her to stray his attention from their game of chess. Yes, that is what it was. Just a means of distraction.

"I would say that this would be just another ridiculous theory from your subject of teaching," he replied and made a counter move. As his black eyes flew over the game board, he noticed that she had him cornered from all sides.

"And if I told you that your destiny is to become the next Headmaster after killing Dumbledore you would consider it to be nonsense as well, right?" he looked sharply at her as she made another move and announced a checkmate. On the outside, in the halls, he could hear the chattering of the students but he paid no heed to them as he was still staring at the elusive Hotaru Masurao.

She stood up, bowed in the traditional Japanese way, "It was nice to meet another of the key-players in this world. After all… with **her **arrival we are all tied into the same web of power," she spoke and promptly left, leaving Severus to ponder on her words. And whether to report this strange incident to Dumbledore or not.

_Whether to believe her words or not._

Because if he believed her prophecy that he would kill Dumbledore, would he also have to believe that she had several other lives before this one?

* * *

_**Hogwarts, North Tower**_

"Is there something bothering you?" Professor Rei was standing with her hands upon her hips and looking upon him expectantly and Harry sighed. The two twins seemed to be much better teachers than Trelawney but could he really trust them? Could he confide? Because that was, what he wanted to do the most at the moment.

"Mr. Potter, if there is something bothering you, you should speak to your friends or confide in some trusted adult," spoke Professor Rei impatiently, her foot was tapping and it was as if she was very aggravated at his passivity. Harry jolted slightly; it was once again, as if she read his thoughts.

"Professor Rei, was there ever a moment in your life, when you thought that the things you dreamed were not part of you?" he asked quietly. Her blazing purple eyes softened for a moment and she smiled gently. She motioned him to follow and that he did. He had no idea why he decided to dillydally and not follow Ron and Diva immediately from another lesson of Divination. He had no idea why he decided to ask the woman he had seen only a couple of times in Hogwarts. But he felt as if he could do it.

She led him to a room behind their classroom – it was styled in a Japanese style and it was empty. Only in the back of the room a bright red flame was burning brightly. She came to stand in front of it and sat down cross legged. Harry followed her lead and sat down in a similar fashion beside her. They watched the fire in silence for a while until Professor Rei began to talk.

"Mr. Potter, this is my private sanctuary and this is the Holy Fire. For many years my sister and I were feeling as if the meaning to our life was absent. We have been always blessed with the powers of foresight which never failed us, but we felt as if something was missing. Ever since we've been small we saw dreams of a life, which was not ours," she spoke and her voice in this empty room echoed softly, and Harry found hid awareness slipping away as her passionate voice carried him away.

"The fire was always my friend. And the stars were the friends of Hotaru-chan. Yet, we never felt like blood sisters. No, we felt as if there was something more. We felt as if we were not sisters by blood, but rather sisters by duty, sisters by honor and sisters by battle. It was kind of silly, since it all started when we were five. We never understood those visions of battle and blood before."

"Before? Do you understand them now?" Her words were outlandish, yet strangely they were truthful.

"Yes, we do. What I'm trying to say is that you should never scorn the temporary gift of empathy with our common enemy while you have it?" her words alerted him suddenly. How did she know that he had a connection to Voldemort? Dumbledore. Perhaps he hired her to guide him. But why couldn't he tell him. Again the strange frustration about the actions of the aging headmaster arose.

"Our common enemy? You mean Volde-, I mean, You-Know-Who. Sorry…" he faltered, expecting a flinch from the woman, but she didn't react at all to his words.

"Don't apologize. Voldemort is not as horrible as your kind make him appear to be. There are much more horrible beings in the world and one of them has found him," she spoke and that had Harry back on alert again. He jumped up taking a step back from her, his wand drawn out and pointed at Professor Masurao. He had experience with Professors who were actually Death Eaters, and this woman seemed to be very knowing of information which was far too touchy.

"Who are you?" he spat out, as his Professor elegantly stood up.

"I am just a Priestess to the Princess. A warrior, a priestess and a woman," she smiled and his defensive attitude crumbled away, as his hand twitched lowering his wand for a moment he studied her. She held herself easily, not even one muscle was tense, her smile was honest and clear.

"Professor Rei… are you an enemy?" he asked finally.

"Goodness, no!" exclaimed Professor Masurao, starting to giggle, she glanced at him, something mischievous alight in her eyes, yet tainted by some darkness, "If I were your enemy you would have long ceased to exist," there she went again, his intuition screaming at him to run away from her, but not because she was an enemy, but because she was dangerous, "What I am trying to tell you, Harry Potter," her voice became serious and the smile disappeared, "never lose hope. That is what keeps the stars shining bright. Never lose hope, for you are not the only one in this battle. Never lose hope, for there is always light in the darkness. Because wherever there is light, there is darkness. And wherever light arrives darkness has been there first."

"Does that –" began Harry Potter speaking, not even knowing what to say about the meaning of her words.

"No, it doesn't mean that we should give up fighting. Never give up, that is the way of a soldier," her words were sort of bitter and then again they were wistful.

"But I am just a boy," murmured Harry Potter lowering his wand finally. Perhaps she was a bit weird, but he doubted Dumbledore would let another Deatheater into the school, without checking everything thoroughly this time around.

"A boy who fought Voldemort in his first year. In the second year, the same boy slew a Basilisk. In the third year he saved an innocent creature from an execution and an innocent man from a similar fate. And in the fourth year that same boy fought through trials, finally battling Lord Voldemort and retrieving his friend's body from that desolate battlefield."

"How –"

"By all means, you, Mr. Potter, are a soldier. An unwilling one perhaps, but I knew also one unwilling soldier, and she never lost," spoke his Professor suddenly. There was that wistfulness back again full force. And a strange sort of pride for the person she spoke of.

"She? How did she do it?" asked the emerald-eyed boy.

"She just never stopped hoping," replied the black-haired woman. And all of the darkness in his mind seemed to be chased away suddenly, by a very warm and sweet feeling. And Harry Potter smiled.

"Thank you, Professor Rei," he said earnestly. She nodded to him and he ran out of the room, suddenly very alarmed about the blush that settled in on his cheeks, after that one last smile she gave him. He barely heard her reply.

"You're welcome."

"Usagi-chan…" Rei turned back to the fire, smiling gently at the flames reaching out to the ceiling, "I know you can't hear me, because you heart is closed, but if your mission is to guard this boy, then I shall guide him for the while. That is our fate, to follow you."

* * *

_**7th of September**_

_**Castle von Mond**_

_**England, Norfolk**_

_In the brightly shining world of white, with your wings spread out wide you are there.  
But those wings are so black and heavy on you, that you look like you're being crushed by your destiny_

_What are you up to now? How long are you planning to avoid me? How long do you plan to run away from this connection we share? How long do you plan to ignore the obvious?_

* * *

She was moving so beautifully. Her movements full of grace, a sheen of sweat covering her pale skin, her eyes narrowed in determination as she went through with each movement with a practiced ease. But her eyes were so empty, so lifeless. She was as if a marionette moved by some strings, the smiles, the anger, the loneliness never reaching her eyes. As if she had been dead for far too long. His red eyes narrowed, no, he definitely didn't like this Serenity. He preferred the one who would glare at him in anger. The one who would cry when he broke her down. Because any emotion was better on her face, than no emotion.

* * *

_I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it, I would even throw away my life, all for you...  
When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you, always keep showing to me your smiling face. _

_Why can't you become the one you're supposed to be? Don't you see that it is my destiny to be the way you are now? It is your destiny and mission to smile forever, not to be so cold and detached from everyone. That is not your prerogative._

* * *

Oh, he was sure that she was aware of his presence here in these gardens of the Castle that had been decayed by time. Moving elegantly through the shadows he got closer and closer to her. Sometimes shadow walking straight past her, inhaling the soft scent of her hair, and disappearing into the darkness, the moment she whirled around her eyes cold and emotionless, calculating and ever watchful. She was the epitome of perfection.

* * *

_I feel it, this wondrous feeling like that time before, I feel it, different from my mission heavy and black just like your wings_

_All I wish is for you to smile again. For you to become whole again._

* * *

And he didn't care what that Prince thought. If he had to break her first to make her whole again, then he would. When bones were incorrectly grown back together, sometimes they had to be broken again to be set correctly. And that was the case with her. He would break her and put her back together. This time moving to appear behind her, he gently moved her hair, and disappeared once more, just as she whirled around her eyes narrowed in anger.

Yes, she was aware of his presence and she was angry. This fury in her eyes, it was beautiful. She had to burn. She had to shine. Because she was Serenity.

* * *

_In the cool world of red, I am the perfect soldier, and I am there in midst of screaming and darkness  
But right here in front of me you appear, all of a sudden my heart feels it's about to burst open _

_Do you realize how long I searched for my memories? Do you realize how I went on not even remembering you? But then in that darkness eternal you appeared and I felt complete again._

* * *

And he was her opposite in everything. His world was of darkness and blood. His world was of no emotions. No smiles and no mercy. Yet, he was exactly that, while she escaped to the darkness of her mind. It was all wrong in many ways.  
_I came flowing here to the solar system, and you too are a royalty. One day I was bewitched by your smiling face, when red and blue met our mission became even more desolate._

_And I remembered your smiling face, I remembered my promise, and I remembered __**who **__I was. And now that the prince is no longer here, why should I let you rot away on the inside, when all I want is for you to see me._

* * *

Giving in to another whim he appeared behind her, drinking in the lithe movements of her trained body. She was by all means perfect, but she was never made for perfection, so it looked disgusting on her. She was never meant to be the perfect soldier, for she was meant to be the eternal hope. Wasn't she the only person to ever bring out these feelings within him? Serenity tensed at his appearance and straightened up still not turning towards him.

* * *

_Piercing through the starry sky, cutting up the galaxy, the battle to decide the future, if I can't be by your side, I'll be opposing you  
Now, if I can be at all, so that I will be somewhere within a corner of your memory, after all the only one you have your eyes trained on is the one opposing you_

_I know you will probably ignore me like usual. I know that you will not pay attention to me. But I shall try to get your furious blue eyes to look upon me. And if I can't get that, then I shall become your enemy, just so that you will finally see me. Because I want you to see me._

* * *

"How long will you stand there, pharaoh?" bit out the woman, never turning to face her. But he knew, that her face was distorted by fury at the moment. Undoubtedly she wanted to get her hands onto his neck and wring the life out of him.

"Princess," he spoke mockingly, "Is that anger I hear in your voice?"

"You must be deluding yourself," scoffed the silver warrior turning around, her eyes narrowed.

"I am always close to insanity, when it concerns you," murmured the red-eyed pharaoh, delighting in the way her eyes widened for a fraction of second.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," icily bit out Serenity, the moment the surprise at his straightforwardness died out. But he would not let her get away that easily.

"Maybe I should get you to finally look at me," parried Atem smoothly.

"I am looking at you," she replied.

"But are you seeing me?" The question got to answer, the moment her guarded gaze met his, he knew that she had lost this battle. It was right there, just beneath her subconscious all the answers she needed, but she was shying away from the truth, just like always. She was shying away from the answers she so desperately needed, because she was scared to find her own inner desires. And he knew it all very well.

"Why have you stopped trying to get the book?" he asked languidly, moving towards her. He never missed the tiny step back she made involuntarily, probably catching herself in the middle of the act and now scoffing at her own fear of his persona.

"I don't need it to defeat a Dark Lord wannabe," spoke Serenity crossly.

"And if you'll need it, what will you do then?" his grin got wider, as she tensed at his approach.

"It won't happen," she replied determinedly.

"Or are you just scared to confront me?" There he said it. The question which needed no answer. Because it was a fact. She was scared to go up against him, because he pushed her to the limits of the life she chose to live.

"Again, you must be deluding yourself," her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were burning with fury, as she crossed her arms before her chest, yet again placing something in between them, as if it would protect her.

"That's why you are never _seeing _me. Are you scared to cross the line?" his words were soft and he took note of the small, inaudible gasp that crossed her lips, before he regained her composure.

"What line?"

"That one…"

And in one liquid movement he was at her side, his right arm entangled within her silver locks, hi left arm embracing her slim waist. She tensed beneath his sudden enclosure and closed her eyes, perhaps not knowing even herself what she was more: anticipating his next course of actions or fearing them.

The birds chirped happily in the trees that were partially golden, the same color as the pumpkins scattered across the gardens. The wind was still warm, although the autumn was fast approaching and it caressed their still as if frozen in time forms. The sweet taste lingered upon his lips even as he pulled away, and she was still tense and ready to jump away, as she slowly opened her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and for a moment she looked disoriented, but then as her pupil constricted, as her eyes settled in on him, for the first time he not only saw annoyance with him, but also true anger **and **fear.

"Bastard," she hissed out pulling away from him, but he still held her tight.

"Aha, finally you're seeing me. You know… I'd rather have you looking at me with anger, than nothing at all," he delighted in the beautiful vision she presented right now, her lips were swollen, for he had not been kind in his assault, her hair slightly disheveled for he had pulled on them harshly, a smirk crossed her lips and he finally let go, "And next time… no matter what state of mind you'll be in if you'll ask me to stay the night, I will."

"What is that supposed to mean?" His words were not overlooked and she immediately replied. And he took great delight in answering that question, before leaving the autumn gardens.

"Don't you remember? You _asked_ me to stay with you after our _date. _You _wanted _me to stay the night with you. Being the gentleman, I left you. But next time, I **won't**."

"Bastard." Her spiteful hiss went by unheard to him, as he had long since left her premise with a flirty wave to her.

Unbeknownst to both of them them another watched this transaction.

* * *

_**9th of September**_

_**Castle von Mond**_

_**England, Norfolk**_

The days went on slowly. As Voldemort lay seemingly low so did the inhabitants of the forgotten castle. Their days were spent in tedious research and training. The group gathered rarely and perhaps only for lunch and breakfast. Evenings were generally spent away from the castle either fulfilling watch duties or just away from the cold building.

Even now the lunch was silent. Serenity had devoted her attention to numerous scrolls with ancient wizarding rituals, Atem was going over numerous books of Dark Magic that he and Bakura stole from the Grimmauld's Place, Bakura was studying the claws he had stolen from the Diagon Alley, Lelouch as always was immersed in Umbra and Ashura was going over the latest news in the major wizarding papers.

"Well this is rather disturbing. Wasn't Umbridge mentioned in some of Diva's letters?" he suddenly poke up.

"Yes, she was. What is it?" asked Serenity barely looking from her scrolls. He passed the paper over to the woman, who pasively flipped from the article.

_MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM_

_DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED_

_FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR_

_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

___The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings‐on at Hogwarts for some time, said junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of._

_____This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the __wizarding school. As recently as 30th August, __Educational Decree Number Twenty‐two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on‐the‐ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."_

___________It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty‐three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor…_

"So, now we have the Ministry acting stupid with Voldemort running around with Book of Darkness?" spoke up Lelouch. But Serenity was intensely looking at something else. It was another article and wasn't even in the main articles, it was on the back of Daily Prophet and little attention was paid to it.

"While that is certainly disturbing, but this is not that important. We have something much more horrible going on," spoke Serenity throwing the paper into the middle of the table. On the back of the newspaper wa an article.

_____________A MASSIVE OUTPOUR OF MAGIC_

_____________INOKASHIRA PARK AND GINZA SHOPPING DISTRICT IN TOKYO DESTROYED_

_____________JAPANESE MINISTRY STILL SEARCHING FOR ANSWERS_

_____________Last night in Tokyo there were a series of earthquakes which were of magical origin. The earthquakes destroyed the muggle shopping district Ginza and Inokashira Park. The Japanese Ministry has yet to give the answers to the source of the earthquake or what could have managed to pour out the magic in such amount so that it affected the muggle world, but luckily there were no victims…_

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Bakura, after quickly skimming over the content of the article. To a first glance it would really seem unlikely that the magical pour out in Tokyo would be connected to them in anyway. Lord Voldemort had never even shown any interest in using anything outside of Europe, not did he particularly how interest in destroying non-magical structures outside of Europe. Yet Serenity's face was grave.

"Those two places are one of the many seals in Tokyo. Man-made structures built on specific places as to protect the Earth from most natural major catastrophes that would destroy the humanity," she spoke banishing the scrolls she read away. This time she meant business, and it was important.

"How do you know that?" asked Lelouch.

"What have you heard about ley lines?" The question caught the men unaware.

"The ley lines and their intersection points resonate with a special psychic and mystical energy. We used one of major intersections when conducting the ritual to preserve peace in the non-magical world," spoke Lelouch. Serenity smiled at the violet-eyed man, secretly proud of his success and proficiency in the magical arts, which he achieved in such a short time. And Atem didn't miss that smile. He watched carefully her as she continued speaking, because all that time she was looking at the Britannian Emperor, the Demon Prince, Zero. How he despised that man for stealing her attention.

"Correct. The ley lines have also been used since the ancient times to build structures that were supposed to protect the humanity from catastrophes. Most of the Eastern Hemisphere is covered in such structures, since even the non-magical folk still firmly hold their beliefs. Thus, even though there are few magical places, the non-magical area is covered in a network of man-made stricture that act as spiritual barriers. Inokashira Park and Ginza are one of the many in Tokyo."

"Who would do something that stupid?" spoke up Atem, Serenity's gaze darted to him. Now he was looking at him.

"Quite possibly Voldemort. Perhaps he foolishly thinks that the barriers protect the non-magical world?" muttered Bakura, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice, as he watched over the exchange between the three royalties. He didn't miss the irritation that shielded something much more important from Serenity. He didn't miss the satisfaction that lit up the pharaoh's face when he got the attention diverted from Lelouch to him. He didn't miss the hidden anger radiating off from Lelouch and all targeted toward Atem.

"Why Tokyo? Why not somewhere closer?" asked Ashura.

"Tokyo itself was built by non-magical and magical folk alike. So to say it is a very powerful barrier in itself, the whole city. If one were to destroy all the barriers in Tokyo, then… all the other barriers would collapse after it. It is the only city still being built according to ancient traditions."

And so the act was all set out. Someone was out there ready to destroy structures that were made to protect the humanity. It certainly seemed to be something Lord Voldemort would use in hi agenda.

"While I hold little doubt that this is Lord Voldemort's doing, but he never used it before. What could have changed?" mentioned Lelouch suddenly. Serenity's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Perhaps Obscurum helped him gained the insight on the structure protection?" proposed Serenity.

"Hasn't he owned Obscurum for 50 years now? Why not before?" said Bakura.

Serenity nodded in agreement, "You have a point, perhaps Voldemort has found something else to gain knowledge from."

"Our course of actions now?" Lelouch stood up expectantly gazing at Serenity.

"Well we certainly must track down the culprit, but what about the destroyed barriers?" replied the silver-haired woman, looking around at her companions.

"Perhaps I can restore the barriers, granted I would need some help. Atem?" Ashura stood up.

Yet the pharaoh shook his head."I don't think I would do well in that. Bakura is more apt at seeing the wards, barriers and spells which hold them up. He would be a better help to restoring the barriers, at least the magical ones."

As the King of Celes looked at the Thief King, the white-haired man groaned, but nodded as if agreeing to help.

"When are we leaving?" asked the pharaoh.

"In an hour. It is night time in Tokyo at the moment, so we will be able to stay hidden. Bakura and Ashura, I trust you with the rebuilding of Inokashira Park and Ginza. Try to find traces of our culprit," evenly spoke Serenity, as she looked at the two men, her gaze drifted over to Atem (yet she avoided meeting him in the eyes), "Atem, you and I shall keep an eye on the remaining barriers, should the enemy try to destroy them."

"Very well," he said softly, a small smirk on his eyes.

"What about me?" asked Lelouch. He knew very well that this mission would be fully magical, and he might have little to offer with his limited abilities, even though he desperately tried to catch up, he could never be a match for Bakura, Ashura, Serenity or Atem. Especially Atem.

"How far have you gone with Umbra? Have you gone over monitoring magical signatures?" asked Serenity.

"Yes, it has been done," he replied.

"Then you shall stay on Tokyo Tower. I shall show you the energy signatures of the barriers. You shall be the one monitoring any fluctuations and should something weird arise you shall inform Atem and I." And a warm feeling settled in within Lelouch. Yes, he was useful. He was not just a deadweight, useful only for background information for Diva, he was not just someone who could brainwash people.

* * *

_____________**National Diet Building**_

_____________**Tokyo, Chiyoda, Nagatacho**_

Her unnatural hair color was unnoticeable to the politicians busily running around. Dressed in the floor length black skirt, paired with a black jacket with harp shoulder and a white blouse beneath it, she looked very prim and proper, even ignoring the slit up her leg, but her hair killed the effect: tumbling down her back to the floor it softly glowed golden under the streetlamps. Serenity was sitting on the edge of the fountain to the right side of the entrance, touching the water surface with the tips of her fingers, watching the white building so bittersweet to her.

_____________So familiar…_

The memories bombarded upon her.

___________"__Rei-chan, is everything alright?" she looked towards her raven-haired friend, who paused in mid-step to gaze solemnly upon this building. Usagi didn't always notice it before, but she lately since she and Rei had gotten closer after the Black Moon event, she had begun to notice that whenever Rei saw the building, she tensed up._

___________"__Yes, everything is okay, Usagi-chan. Why do you ask?" and Rei smiled, it was that same smile she always gave in reply, when she lied about something._

___________"__You always stare so solemnly at the National Diet Building." Usagi didn't want to relent. She had to know. Rei smiled wistfully, ruffling Usagi's hair affectionately._

___________"__Ah, it is just an old grudge…" she murmured. "I'll tell you one day, Usagi-chan."_

She never found out from Rei directly that she hated that place, because her father worked there. She never found it out from Rei, she only found it out when she became Sailor Cosmos. When the powers along with the memories of her Sailor Senshi's lives merged with her and she ascended.

"I must insist that you leave the vicinities of this place immediately," a voice sounded suddenly and Serenity whirled around, she thought she had placed good charms upon her, it was a middle-aged man with dark purple eyes, and the moment he saw her face, he gasped surprised.

"Is something the matter?" asked Serenity guardedly.

"No, everything is in order. It is an honor to meet you, Kaguya-hime." At his sudden words Serenity froze.

"Why did you call me that?" she drawled out, warily.

"Isn't that who you are?" asked the man. She studied the man and searched for signs of danger, but there were none. Yet, Kaguya-hime was a princess from the moon, surely it was no coincidence that he called her that.

"And you are?" she asked, tensing. The man didn't overlook the way she got ready to fight any millisecond, should he prove to be dangerous, yet he offered her a lackadaisical smile.

"Dietman Masurao Kenji, the Barrier Overseer of Japanese Ministry of Magic, it's an honor to meet you, Kaguya-hime. I presume you have arrived here due to the destruction of two barriers?" his words got her jumping up immediately, a dagger drawn from beneath her skirt, and dimly Serenity noted that still no one paid them any heed. The man raised both hand in front of him, sheepishly grinning, he seemed to be rather dim, but then again, it could be all an act. And how did he know about her affiliation to the moon.

"I am not an enemy. Please relax. I have anticipated that you would not overlook this event, thus I took the liberty of instructing my subordinates overlooking the barriers to let your people work in peace."

"How should I know that? You seem to know an awful lot compared to the other wizards," hissed out Serenity, her pupils constricted and whole body tense, ready to jump, should he choose to run.

"The western wizards pay little attention to the myths and folklore, believing most of it to be fairy tales. But we know better. We have known that one day you shall return home, Kaguya-hime, or should I say, Serenity-hime," he spoke.

"Home?" parroted Serenity suddenly.

* * *

_____________**Sunshine 60**_

_____________**Tokyo, Toshima, Ikebukuro**_

The high building towered over the vicinities and many people hustled around, and in these colorful crowds of Tokyo he blended in much easily than he did so in London. That little fact was something he really enjoyed about Japan, the extremities of appearance were taken here to a whole new level. And even beings as themselves , with outward appearance changed by something beneath simple understanding, changed to reflect their inner nature - they could freely hide within this city, for the other people changed themselves also. And no one suspected that their natural looks were not part of the great big masquerade that went non-top in Tokyo.

_____________This is the city that is her home, I wonder what are you thinking about now, princess?_

The chattering went on non-stop, some people stopped to awe over his appearance, the pretty way his hair was colored, the awesome lenses that seemed to be so natural, and Atem managed to ignore most of the senseless talks paying heed only to watch for suspicious people. Until a conversation alerted him.

"That exhibition was so awesome. I've never thought that Ancient Egypt had connections to Japan!"

That was rather ridiculous. Ancient Egypt didn't have ever connections to Japan, there were many year thousands between the two countries times.

"But isn't that kind of far-fetched. The pharaohs ruled well before there was an Emperor in our country."

The conversation was held between two school girls, one of which was probably a believer, the other a skeptic.

"Do you think it is some kind of falsification then?" huffed the believer-girl.

"Well, the archeologists all over the world think this is ridiculous," exclaimed her companion.

"But they are just lazy to see the truth!" huffed the first girl.

"Shizuka-chan! It's ridiculous already because that pharaoh came here to see Kaguya-hime! Kaguya-hime never existed! Plus, the story was written in the 10th century! There were no pharaohs in Egypt at that time!"

Atem barely held back a smile, he knew the truth very well.

"But maybe that's exactly the proof that there was Kaguya-hime! And perhaps the story is much older! I wonder who was the Nameless Pharaoh… travelling so far just to find Kaguya-hime!"

"You're so silly! If that were the truth the people lived on the moon!"

And just at that moment the reality came crashing down. The moon, the Nameless Pharaoh, a princess.

_____________Kaguya-hime? Nameless pharaoh? The moon… but that is ridiculous… but then again the thief found his claws in this world…_

The implications were very disturbing. First Bakura found hi claws, from their old world, those which shouldn't have existed here, but now to find mentions of himself within this world. Atem straightened himself, gazing around - everything was calm – well, he supposed he could take a detour into the Sunshine 60 building. Perhaps it was worth his time.

The ride in the elevator was far too long for his patience, and he was hoping than this was all a simple hoax, because if it were true, there could arise many more complications. The doors opened and many glass cases with tone plates the color of sand arose to his sight. His eyes narrowed, as the many hieroglyphs bombarded his mind, and it all added up to one fact, they were painfully familiar. He walked closer to the tablet that seemed to be the centerpiece and barely contained his gasp of surprise.

_____________Impossible… I remember this dialect…_

Not only was the dialect exactly from his era, but it were the drawings that alerted him the most. He recognized himself and he recognized Serenity on the tablet. There was also a third person, who was kind of similar to Seto, but he wore robes that reminded him of the kimonos.

"Now, let's see here," mused the pharaoh, "And searching for her light, the light of the moon princess, who often escaped to Earth, he traveled far over the seas, to find those last in contact with her, the maiden with hair that shone like the moon…"

He was suddenly interrupted by a pleasant female voice, "And when arriving in Japan, the pharaoh met the Emperor, who was also saddened by the loss of the moonshine. For truly the princess had died after a horrible attack on the moon. Thus the pharaoh was reassured that the moon-child was gone and he left back to his own land. You seem to be very proficient in the knowledge of that dialect."

He turned around and red eyes met turquoise colored eyes lined by kohl, painfully familiar.

"Isis…" the name rolled off easily from his mouth, as the shock overtook him.

"Do I know you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. She looked the same as she did, when he left that other world to go on. And now she was standing here. And she didn't recognize him. He pushed the surprise down and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so… how old are these scriptures?" he asked turning back to the tablet, careful to avoid looking at her, lest she notice him recognizing her.

"They are well over five thousand years old. Dating right before the time that most of the written documentation of Egypt are presumed," replied Isis.

"I see. Is there more to the Nameless Pharaoh?" he asked. Perhaps there was more to it, not just this tablet, he had to know. Everything was connected, and if he started remembering Serenity only after arriving here, it had to have some higher reason behind it.

"And you are interested in that because?" there was some wariness in her voice.

"Just because I feel a connection to that person. You see, I too don't remember anything about my past," murmured Atem softly.

"How would you know he doesn't remember his past?" she asked crosly.

"You mean didn't?" he turned around, accenting the past tense.

"The scriptures about his lack of memories were never revealed to the public, as that is something akin to a fairytale. Being reborn in a body and returning here without memories, that is rather farfetched. So how do you know about that? My brother and I are the only ones who know that," angrily spoke Isis. So... she was suspecting espionage, but how wrong she was.

"So… there were shadow games here…" he whispered, his words didn't go unnoticed.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Isis, backing up. He just gave her a wistful smile.

"No one important. No one whose name should be remembered. Goodbye, Isis," he said, "my old friend." His last words went unheard, but the implications he made, were noted by the black haired Egyptian woman.

"Impossible! But that would mean he is… the nameless pharaoh, the one born without a star…" whimpered Isis, as she slid down the wall, the moment the elevator doors closed.

* * *

_____________**National Diet Building**_

_____________**Tokyo, Chiyoda, Nagatacho**_

"Where should I start?" asked Kenji, sitting on the edge of the fountain, as Serenity paced in front of him.

"The beginning would be the best," she snapped. The whole situation unnerved her and she was hoping to find some clarity. Perhaps then they could find out who was the moron destroying the barriers protecting the Earth.

"Do you remember where the entrance to Elision was?" spoke the violet-eyed man.

"Yes, I do. But what does that have to do with this," her eyed darted to him.

"The entrance to Elision was at the base of Mount Fuji. For years we have watched the activities, waiting for the rebirth of people from that time. We knew that with your return they would also come back," he spoke. And again he went with implying that they were from this world. But it was ridiculous. She was born and reborn in another dimension. That was her home. She saw the Moon Palace there, even Beryl was reborn there.

"My home was not here!" snapped Serenity.

"It was. For years we have watched and waited for signs, but only when my two daughters were born I have realized that you and your people have been reborn in a world different from this one," he spoke. The daughter comment, although she felt as if it was important, it went past her.

"Are you meaning to tell me that this world is our true place of origin?" her words were mocking.

"Yes, Kaguya-hime. I am honored to be the first of my countrymen to greet you upon your return. The Three Imperial Regalia of Japan were restored on the 31st of July to their former glory. That must have been the date of your arrival here," replied the Dietman, and she was all ears. The Imperial Regalia... her intuition was going haywire, and she knew there was something here, but the logic of this all eluded her.

"What does that have to do with me?" warily spoke Serenity.

"Kaguya-hime, do you know what the Imperial Regalia are?" asked Kenji suddenly, turning to look up to the stars.

"The gem, the mirror…" started Serenity, and froze just before mentioning the last regalia, the regalia, they mirrored the talismans, "… and the sword." Now, why did she never notice that before.

"You have given them as a gift to Ninigi-no-Mikoto as your left back to the moon, for you could not accept his offer of marriage, as your heart was already given away to the Prince of Earth, Endymion. Have you not modeled them after three items that your loyal warriors bore?" but in her world the Regalia were never connected to her Senshi, and Ninigi-no-Mikoto, that was the first ruler of Japan, could he be the emperor mentioned in the Kaguya-hime myth. But if that was the truth, then it would mean that she really did live in this world.

"Your story is very interesting. I shall have to check for verification of your words, Dietman Masurao," spoke Serenity curtly. This was a situation uncomfortable for her. She didn't remember everything from her past life, and this mission had become much more different from what she expected in the beginning.

"You don't remember," exclaimed Kenji suddenly, and Serenity whirled around to look at him. He had so far not even once given her any signs of being an enemy, but … oh, she would just let it flow... just like she had always done a long time ago.

"No… I don't. It has only recently come to my attention that I remember almost nothing about my past," affirmed Serenity.

"Then home is the best place to remember it. I must take my leave now, if you'll allow me," Kenji Masurao bowed respectfully to her.

"Yes, you may go," she dismissed the man. Home is the best place to remember. She had a visit to the moon coming up soon.

"Though I will not be as stupid as to think you won't be watching me until you get proof of my words," Kenji smiled sheepishly, and with a loud crack, he disappeared, leaving Serenity alone to lull about the words spoken.

* * *

_____________**Inokashira Park**_

_____________**Western Tokyo**_

"This is rather hopeless. This temple is the keystone of the barrier, but I cannot seem to find any reason why your spells are failing," muttered Bakura, throwing his hands up in exasperation. They had restored the temple to the vengeful goddess Benzaiten, and he had guided Ashura through the wards that were supposed to be at the core to the barrier, but it still failed. The black-haired magician king shrugged and resumed his work upon the barrier wards.

"Maybe you haven't looked in the right direction?" said someone in a cheerful voice.

"Who's there?" whirled Bakura around, in the shadows of the park someone had been watching them and he never noticed. He was the Thief King, he always noticed people. Because he was the master of it all, and if someone managed to sneak up upon him, that was a very formidable foe.

"Just a friend," again spoke the one was spying on them. It was a female. Perhaps an assassin, since ancient times, females were chosen to be trained in the art of killing, because they were very skilled in deceit. Womanly wiles so to say. From the darkness of the park emerged a blonde woman, with bright blue eyes, clad in a deep red kimono, a green sash upon her wait, a golden brush snugly sitting within her hair.

"Friends certainly aren't unknown to each other," spoke Ashura, and Bakura felt the magic dripping from his fingers. Bakura phased out of this reality, and reappeared in front of the blonde female, holding a knife to her throat.

"Speak, woman," he hissed.

"Calm down, friend of Kaguya-hime. I am a priestess watching over this temple," she replied. The magical aura of Ashura for one second reached out to her, as if to feel her and then pulled back into the king.

"Bakura, relax. She bears no ill will toward us," spoke Ashura. Bakura reached out with his own shadow magic, jut to recheck Ashura's assessment of the blonde woman. He was right. The woman bore no ill will, but she was dangerous nonetheless. She had sneaked up upon them with ease.

"Your name," hissed Bakura.

"I am Gyousei Minako, priestess of Benzaiten," she replied cheerfully.

"Gyousei? Venus?" murmured Bakura incredulously.

"Yes, rather ironic. Aphrodite or known as Venus to the Romans, and I am the priestess to Benzaiten," spoke the one identified now as Minako. Bakura let her go. Minako adjusted her kimono and fixed the stray strands of hair.

"You are aware of our intentions?" Ashura spoke.

"To rebuild the barrier, yes, I know. After all, I am one of the barrier overseers," replied Minako brightly smiling, and Bakura decided she was just an idiot, the same moment. Two strange men were trying to fix something no other magic-user could, and she was taking it with an idiot's smile. She reminded Bakura jut too much of the idiot-crew that followed the pharaoh around in their old world.

"Then, do not be a hindrance to us," he growled, turning back to observe the wards stretching out from the temple.

"And here I thought you were rather stuck in your findings," she said. Bakura whirled to the annoyance, and found her standing there, arms on her hips, a smug smile upon her face.

"Oh, fine, if you think you can tap into the wards better than me, then do so!" It was a challenge. If she thought herself to be a better ward-master than he was, the great Thief King, the one who broke down wards made even by Atem. Minako looked around, a cheerful smile set firm upon her lips, eyes closed as if enjoying the wind and warm weather.

"It's a pity that all the cherry trees were uprooted in that earthquake. I've always enjoyed their blooming," she said and just like that she went away.

"And that's it? She comes here, tells us we're not looking in the right direction and leaves!" growled the white-haired man, kicking a stone away. She only managed to distract them. Yes, that must be it. Her mission was to distract them all along, and they fell for it like gullible morons.

"Bakura…" murmured Ashura.

"And she thinks she's better than me, when she can't even tell me the reason why the barrier is falling down again, even though we restored the shrine!" ranted Bakura on and on, not even paying attention to Ashura, who finally resorted to screaming.

"Bakura!"

"What?" snapped the thief.

"The cherry trees!" exclaimed Ashura.

"What do the lousy trees have to do with the barrier?" growled Bakura, motioning towards the trees.

"Perhaps they were also part of the structure," said Ashura, as if explaining it to a mall kid. Bakura looked around and sure enough, all the cherry trees were uprooted, and he was quite sure, the tendency followed in the whole park. He felt out the magic and sure enough felt the knots tying the trees to the general picture. He missed it because he thought it was jut the natural connections between trees. How wrong he was.

"You have got to be kidding me…" he murmured.

"How do we restore the trees?" asked Ashura.

"Perhaps Serenity can help us?"

"Yes… well, I'll go to the next point then, you contact her and finish the barrier," snapped Bakura, promptly leaving. No, he was not in the least pissed off that a blonde girl pointed him to a point that he totally overlooked. Bakura, the thief king, just found a new person to dislike.

* * *

_____________**Tokyo Tower**_

_____________**Tokyo, Minato, Shiba park**_

_____________Beautiful… Tokyo is beautiful… to think my father had it destroyed… I wonder… if everything bad which happened also coincided with the fact that this barrier was destroyed in my world? Would things have been different if it still stood?_

The wind softly ruffled through his raven hair, and the view was astonishing. Lelouch had never seen Tokyo in its prime when he lived in his own world. How could anyone have destroyed such a wondrous city he never knew.

"Enjoying the view?"

Lelouch turned around. A sandy-haired man garbed in a navy kimono stood languidly beside him. He was also watching the cityscape, one of the many visitors of Tokyo Tower. The people had been going here and away during all the time Lelouch spent here, and for the last hour he had been completely alone. Speaking of that fact, how come he never noticed the approach of this man.

"Huh? Oh… hello. I thought I was all alone up here."

"Well it is certainly nice to see that other people my age are interested in something as silly as our city's landscape. I find it very relaxing," spoke the man, never noting the unease in Lelouch's stance.

"It's the first time I'm seeing it," admitted Lelouch.

"Oh, a tourist?" the man seemed genuinely surprised.

"Do I look Japanese to you?" Lelouch chuckled, how could he pass for a Japanese person. Sure he had some features which looked vaguely eastern, but really, it was just ridiculous.

"I certainly thought you looked like someone I know. And he's definitely Japanese," spoke up the man.

"I'm British. Though you certainly don't look Japanese yourself," noted Lelouch, rather grateful for the company. Nothing had been happening, and he had been dosing off a bit, and thus a company was a healthy distraction from sleep.

"I've been told that. But it's better than having blue or turquoise hair. Or even green," replied the man, smiling widely.

"Colored?" blinked Lelouch.

"Natural," parried the man. Lelouch blinked.

"I am Lelouch," finally said the Britannian rebel.

"You can call me Kaze," replied the man.

"Wind?" The Japanese surely had strange names. Like Tsukino Usagi. Rabbit of the Moon. His gaze wandered over Kaze, who had now partially turned towards him and he noticed something he failed to notice before. On Kaze's right side hung a sword.

"Is that real?" asked Lelouch, his eyes narrowed. The aloof behavior was all but gone.

"I must assure you it is," a smirk graced the lips of the man, and Lelouch, moved slightly, ready to fight or run if necessary.

"Is it legal to walk around like this?" he asked, acting as if nothing was wrong with the situation.

"I'm an exception, and I can't very well leave it alone. It's a very important memento," the man softly smiled, brushing his fingers over the jewel encrusted hilt. He seemed to be truthful.

"I see," came the curt reply from Lelouch.

"Suspicious?" a wide smirk, "Good, I wouldn't let anyone less guard Serenity," Lelouch whirled around, a spell ready at the tips of his fingers, but Kaze was already walking away, still speaking, "But you really should be paying attention to your own mission. More specifically to the Rainbow Bridge, Emperor."

A gust of wind surrounded the man and he faded away. Lelouch blinked in surprise, not even minding the fact that he spoke his surprise out loud.

"Where did he go? It is as if he disappeared with the wind."

And then there was a major flux in the barrier field. Right at the Rainbow Bridge. An attack!

"Serenity! Atem! Attack at the Rainbow Bridge!" shouted Lelouch, into the intercom.

_____________Rodger that! I'll be there in two minutes._ It was Atem.

_____________I'm a bit tied up. We're putting the barrier back up with Ashura. Bakura, please be on alert as a backup assault team. _Serenity ordered.

_____________Very well your majesty. _And Bakura as always taunted.

* * *

_____________**Tokyo City Hall**_

_____________**Tokyo, Shinjuku**_

"It has begun," whispered an elegant woman, with turquoise colored wavy hair teased by the winds that ravaged the two bodies, sitting on the roof of one of the towers of Tokyo City Hall.

"Yes, it has," murmured her sandy-haired companion sadly.

"Haruka…" The wavy haired woman embraced her companion, burying her head into the shoulder crook, in a show of affection and comfort.

"It's nothing, Michiru. It's just that, she's so close, yet so far away. All I wanted since forever is to protect her with my own hands, but now I must leave her with them," murmured Haruka.

"But that is necessary. You know that, don't you? She must learn to live again without our help, so that when she finds out that the prince wasn't reborn to this world, she wouldn't break again," chided Michiru gently.

"Yes I know. But must it be those two?" Haruka frowned, as Michiru let go and stood up, watching the Rainbow Bridge in the distance.

"Yes, it was meant to be. The Prince had his chance with her, now it is their turn," replied the Senshi of the Oceans, as Haruka also stood up and took her place beside Michiru. It was always her place, beside Michiru. And it was always their duty to guard over their princess.

"Oh well. Let us watch the battle then. Perhaps she will be there too," spoke Haruka a smirk gracing her lips.

"Oh, you just want to see the other one from our memories," teased Michiru bring out her own talisman.

* * *

_____________**Rainbow Bridge**_

_____________**Tokyo Bay**_

The bridge was in chaos. People were running away from the midpoint screaming in terror, and booming sounds echoed from there. And Atem followed that sound. A growl resonated in the air, and it pulled on the strings of his heart. He knew that growl. It was the voice of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. But... but that dragon was supposed to be in the Shadow Realm.

The pharaoh sped up running pat the screaming people. A car went flying towards him and he smoothly evaded the trajectory. Landing in the midst of destruction and fire he looked up. Necross Exodia and Red-Eyes Black Dragon were causing the chaos.

"Shadow Monsters? How is that possible? Dark Magician, I summon you!" shouted Atem, summoning from the Shadow Realm his trusted warrior. The purple clad magician flew off towards the two monsters, ready to subdue them with minimal damage, for him to send them back.

"Always fighting with him by your side, pharaoh?" As the voice came from somewhere behind him, Atem tensed. That deep gruff voice was known to him. He remembered that one...

_That voice… it can't be _

He whirled around, but no one was there, "Show yourself!" he growled, his red eye burning with power.

"Long time no see, pharaoh!" this time the voice came from somewhere above. The Shadow Master leapt away, and in a second a dark tanned figure collided with the spot he was at, breaking the pavement in a show of unbelievable strength. Golden hair fell in locks around the enemy's face and a green stone was situated in the center of his forehead.

"Anubis! I defeated you!" growled Atem. How was this possible? Anubis had died, he and Seto Kaiba defeated him, and that was in their old world. How did Anubis come to be here and since when did he know about the barriers in Tokyo. By all reason he couldn't know it all.

"Don't you know? No one disappears forever. You should be the prime example for that, pharaoh!" an unpleasant smirked distorted the man's face, as he flexed his muscles and the dark power rippled around him.

"How did you get back? How did you arrive to this world?" snapped the pharaoh. He had little patience with his ex-enemy, and he wanted only to find out how the pest got to be here. But apparently his ancient nemesis didn't know of the changes within him.

"Would I really just tell you that, pharaoh? Let us duel," exclaimed Anubis, and Atem began laughing. Yes, Anubis had no idea, that the Shadow Games were just a minor skill compared to all of that magic, and compared to the power he rediscovered after meeting her.

"Duel? I'll let my monster destroy yours but I will not play a game with you like that. Let us up the stakes," spoke the pharaoh, his smirk revealing his white teeth, dark power surged up around him, covering him like electricity and forming the black and red armor, his war form.

"Have you ever seen this of my forms, Anubis?" mocked the pharaoh, yet the foolish man didn't seem to get, just how deep in shit he was.

"You decline my challenge?" roared Anubis angered.

"No, I just upped the stakes," chuckled Atem, "Let us play a game, if you can defeat me in this form, you'll have the Millennium Puzzle, but that is very unlikely. So I'll even it out, you can even summon monsters to fight me, if you're scared of me." The haughty grin didn't go unnoticed by Anubis, and he caught the hook, and went down.

"I am the Lord of the Dead, I fear nothing!" growled the muscly man, starting walking towards him, summoning his monsters left and right.

"And I am the Lord of the Darkness," whispered Atem, letting go. Serenity wasn't here and for a while he could indulge in the motion of showing his true self to the world.

* * *

She arrived when the fight had been finished. Atem's loyal monster was circling the vicinities, his robes strangely not purple, but blood red. She should have noticed then. No, she should have noticed it before.

"Who has returned you to life?"

Atem was there, holding their culprit, and so she didn't hurry, knowing that there was no way that man could escape Atem's hold.

"I won't answer you!"

But there was something strange about Atem. The way his power erratically pulsed, as if excited by something. She should have been more alert.

"Speak now! Or I shall make you suffer."

She should have paid more attention, should have noted the blood lust around the area. She should have noticed that he really meant it.

"You can kill me, but I will return once more, just like I always do. No one disappears forever!"

She should have noticed it all, to notice the change in behavior after the last words from the blonde-haired culprit. His growl, the hissing sound of his words were etched into her heart for many days come.

"Then you shall disappear forever. I will snuff out your very existence by shattering your soul for all eternity."

The way the magic worked its way around the culprit. The way the magic crushed his very being. She heard the shattering of the starseed and she knew that power that moment. He turned around, as if noting for the first time her presence, his red eyes luminously glowing and she fleeted from the spot.

"Serenity…"

Because he couldn't possibly be Chaos. Because he just couldn't be. And her lips at that moment felt very filthy.

* * *

_____________**11th of September**_

_____________**Castle von Mond**_

_____________**England, Norfolk**_

The night had been hard for all. The constant monitoring of the city had taken out most of Lelouch's energy reserves, and restoring the barriers took out most of from Bakura, Serenity and Ashura. But there were things that needed to be addressed, and letting it wait until morning was long enough.

"Alright, there are few things on my agenda to do today, so if there was something strange yesterday, let's go over it," spoke Serenity.

"Very well. I found the scriptures from my world in Sunshine center," said Atem. He didn't miss the guarded look Serenity gave him, which was replaced by curiosity, after Bakura's exclamation: "First the claws, now the scriptures?"

"Yes. I will take my leave to Egypt for a couple days. I feel this must be investigated. According to what I've seen, we have lived in this world," spoke the pharaoh. And again, Serenity seemed to be just too much relieved by this information, and yet it unnerved her also.

"Is something wrong?" asked Bakura. The silver-haired woman shook her head.

"That corresponds to what I found. It seems I have lived in this world too. They know me as Kaguya-hime, and those more divulged in the information, know me as Serenity," she said.

"Kaguya-hime?" gasped Atem.

"Something the matter?"

"You were mentioned in those scriptures," silence hung over the table, after Atem mentioned the issue.

"A priestess of that shrine we were restoring helped us out yesterday. She called us friends of Kaguya-hime. Her name was… uh… Bakura, do you remember her name?" murmured Ashura.

"Of course I do, it was…" the thief froze up.

"I can't remember it," he finally concluded.

"Neither can I," muttered Ashura.

"I also met someone. It was a man, said he was called Kaze. He knew you, Serenity," finally spoke up Lelouch. Uneasy glances were exchanged in between them all, and it was Serenity who snapped first.

"Damn it! Alright, let us agree, that next time we meet someone who seemingly knows about us, our presence here, even if they seem to be allies, we inform each other immediately. Especially if they know me as Serenity, and not even Kaguya-hime."

"This mission seems to have become much more complicated than it was," assessed Ashura, and Serenity looked at him with an exasperated face. That much was understood already.

"First the Three Books of Magic, now the implication of our origins in this world. Okay, so maybe not for Lelouch, Ashura or Diva. But the fact that the three of us whose age is pretty much the same, and the fact that Atem remembers me from his first life…" Serenity trailed off, falling back into her thoughts.

"Now that you mention it…" Everyone looked up at Bakura, who looked rather uncomfortable by whatever he wanted to say.

"What is it?"

"I always thought I remembered everything, but it minor memories seem to be resurfacing. Like with the Claws of the Thief. I only now realize I didn't remember a thing about them before seeing that article in the Daily Prophet. And now that you mentioned that Atem remembers you, I start remembering that there was a point in the Kingdom when everyone talked how the moon people came down to the Earth to meet Atem's father."

The group shifted uncomfortably. There was nothing to be said. How could they say something to these happenings.

"A date with destiny," broke Ashura the uncomfortable silence.

"What?" whispered Serenity, fear and shock edged on her features. Any destiny that concerned her, now touched only Chaos, and if what she had seen, her gaze darted towards Atem, who was the first time since weeks didn't watch her, but was immersed in his own musings.

"It seems as if everything was preordained. For us all to meet. That the problems with the balance arose in this world, where you originate from also seems to be destined," Ashura's words definitely made sense.

"Perhaps… it would be better for all of us to search for connections in this world," murmured Lelouch.

Everyone turned their attention to the violet-eyed man.

"I was called the Emperor by that man. How would he know I was the Emperor once? Or perhaps he was speaking about something else?" he offered.

"You don't think…" Serenity stopped that train of thought, trailing away, because it was something she'd rather not consider at the moment. It would make everything so much harder to grasp and work around.

"It would seem rather unlikely, but there are just too many coincidences. Perhaps it would do well for all of us to search for bonds in this world," the once emperor noted.

"I must agree with him," spoke Ashura, but it was easily seen on his face that he found the whole situation rather conflicting with what he knew up till now.

"Well then. Very well. I shall take my leave to the moon. Atem and Bakura, both of you then visit Egypt," spoke Serenity finally.

"Ah, one more thing," suddenly murmured Atem.

"What is it?"

"Isis exists in this world," he said.

"How is that possible?" Bakura exclaimed.

"Who is Isis?" asked the Moon Warrior.

"One of the pharaoh's guardians from our world," and on that note the disturbing conversation for all of them ended.

* * *

_____________**11th September**_

_____________**Hogwarts, Library**_

_____________**Scotland**_

"Uh, Snape is so cruel, giving so much homework to us…" whined Diva, slouched over the many books about Potions, that she and Harry Potter, and his friends had been going over to finish their essays due to tomorrow.

"Well, at least you have it easy, you are in Slytherin, so you're not being that much discriminated by him," replied Ron, slightly envious of the leeway Diva got from Snape.

"Instead I am discriminated by the morons in my house," bit out Diva, not really too fond of her housemates, who as if made it their holy mission to get on her nerves every free moment. So no wonder she found herself spending time with the Gryffindor's Golden Trio.

"Malfoy would have your head if he heard that, be quieter," whispered Hermione, who after reluctantly admitting that Diva was in no way like the other Slytherins (though very spoiled), took up to mothering Diva and thus always worried about any problems Diva could get from 'fraternizing with the enemy' as the Slytherins called it.

"I don't care. I could easily defeat him, if I wanted to," huffed Diva.

"But…" Hermione began speaking, something which would have without a doubt turned into a tirade about safety and cool reasoning, but Harry interrupted her.

"Ah, let it go Hermione."

"Yes, I'd bet Malfoy eat his pants because the only pretty girl in Slytherin doesn't like him," grinned Ron, causing Diva to laugh out haughtily, and Hermione frown at the redhead.

"Ron!"

"What?" he exclaimed in wonder.

"They're silly," murmured Diva putting the lat of her books and scrolls into her backpack.

"Yes, they are. Are you done?" grinned Harry. And as Diva nodded, he poked Ron, motioning with his head towards the exit: "Let's go guys."

Diva grinned giddily, they were rather tolerable, and she could stand their company better than the company of her housemates, and they would do until Ashura arrived. Also it made her mission much more easier, and Serenity wouldn't nag about her just chilling out here. On the exit from the library, Diva once more noticed one of the few portraits which didn't speak. There was nothing really special about it, and the woman in the portrait wasn't that pretty, but it always drew her attention.

"Is something the matter?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, it's just every time I see this portrait I have a sense of déjà vu, as if I've met this person somewhere," muttered the raven-haired girl, studying the woman in the portrait, who warily gazed at her. As if she knew something. And that portrait, just with her luck, couldn't speak!

"Oh, that is the Grey Lady. She's Ravenclaw's ghost," explained the emerald-eyed boy. Diva frowned, she was pretty much sure that it wasn't the case, but then again, she was suspicious of everything here, courtesy of living with Slytherins.

"Oh, I must have seen her floating in the hallways then," she hastily agreed, and the duo hurried after Hermione and Ron who were still bickering, since the time they started it in the Library, much to Madam Pince's distress.

* * *

A silver figure wearing an elaborate dress floated out from the wall, the gray eyes watching the retreating figures of Diva Lamperouge and Harry Potter. She was soon joined by a silvery figure, a ghost which scared each first-year, the Bloody Baron.

"Helena, is something the matter?" he asked, and the chains rattled as he floated in the air beside her.

"Have you seen that new student of yours yet?" her eyes were shining, as if she was contemplating something very marvelous and intriguing, but then again she was a Ravenclaw, and a thirst for knowledge embodied them even after death.

"There are many students in my house and many newcomers too," replied the Bloody Baron passively. Huffing Helena turned towards him glowering at the ghost. He knew what she was talking about, or more likely about whom.

"No, the one who looks just like her," she hissed.

"Ah, her," sighed out the Baron.

"How is it possible?" hissed Helena.

"Time has a curious way of repeating itself," he mused vaguely.

"Does that mean that he is back too," asked Helena, more aptly known as the Gray Lady.

"Perhaps. But perhaps some beings even older than them have returned," noted the Baron.

"Yes, the magic is strangely alive these days. It breathes and acts on its own accord." A strange smile crossed Helena's face. These were times much more interesting than the years before. After all there wasn't that much promising people around since the times of Merlin and Morgana, Salazar and Godric, Rowena and Helga.

* * *

**End Chapter 9**

* * *

_____________**21/01/2011 – **__Tadaaa! Surprises surprises! Enter Isis, Haruka, Michiru and Minako. And __**that **__in addition to Rei and Hotaru. Not to mention that Zorc is lurking somewhere and Anubis managed to get into this world. And now about the fact that Atem's, Bakura's and Serenity's true pasts have taken place in this world. And zomg, did the goddess who sent them here know it? Why is Atem remembering everything much faster than anyone else, and did Selenity know about this when she lived here._

_____________**But I am very disappointed in those who review.** I know that a lot of people read my story, and I know that scoring at least 10 review shouldn't be too hard. While** I certainly am 70% motivated because of my own wish to write out the stories I make, but the 30% is for the people who enjoy them. **And since I am a very busy person, I have university, work, my private life of a habitual party monster, which I wouldn't give up for anything, rebuilding my musical project, the **reviews keep me motivated to write the chapters out faster**, whenever I am not busy. So please, do review if you enjoyed a chapter, a couple words of encouragement, shouldn't be that hard._

_____________On a lighter note, to all those AtemSere fan, I've posted up a prologue to a new story, __**Another Night, and I Bleed. **__It's gonna be angsty and drama-ish. So check it out on my profile, if you're interested._


End file.
